Love Isn't Optional
by dontjudgeabookbyitsmovie
Summary: Clary Fray already knew her life couldn't be easy when her parents volunteered her for a marriage to Jace Herondale. Though her life becomes far from a little complicated as a dangerous force comes into play and suddenly has her fighting for her life alongside the man she thought she hated. Blood is thicker than bonds, but what happens when you mix them together?
1. Beautiful lies

**Guess who's back, back again. **

**That's right, I AM CONTINUING THIS STORY! I know, I am fabulous as a masgestical Taco. I am going to be re-writing all the chapters I already had up, and this is the re-write of chapter FELIZ NAVIDAD! **

**(That's Spanish for one, right?) LOL **

**Plot, characters, and important details will stay the same, so it's not different, just better, more detailed and complete writing. If you have been reading the original, you still have to read the re-writes, I will tell you guys all about that in the first non- re-written chapter, so previous followers shall know. Btw, I know I said I am not continuing until I am done with expect the unexpected, but I'm a dirty liar. And ways, I think it's time to start this baby up again!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I am too lazy to ever write such amazing books as TMI, so that still belongs to Cassandra Clare. **

**LEGGO. **

* * *

><p>Coffee, the best thing in the world. So when I woke up in the morning to its delicious scent drifting through the door, I had thought it was going to be a great day.<p>

I couldn't have been more off.

* * *

><p>My eyes drift open slowly, still reluctant to open and acknowledge the day. Unfortunately, the sunlight streaming through the open windows didn't seem to like my plan.<p>

Groaning into my pillow, I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes, the sheets falling to my waist. I perk up slightly when I smell coffee in the air, and it motivates me enough to get up.

I throw the sheets off and stretch like a cat, yawning loudly. My eyes wander over to the full length mirror, and I wince slightly when I see my reflection.

Fluffy red hair, white skin, and tired looking green eyes are _not _the best look for a girl, definitely. I sigh and make my way to the bathroom. After fixing my hair, washing my face, and brushing my teeth, I throw on a black robe over my baby blue pajamas and head downstairs, following the scent of heaven in a pot.

I step into the large white kitchen, eyes surveying the scene. The kitchen was large and open planned, with a granite bar and stools that opened to the dining area and adjoined living area. On the other side of the bar stands Jocelyn, who turns when she hears me enter and smiles widely.

Jocelyn Fray was beautiful; even if she's simply wearing a black tank top and pink pajama bottoms with her ruby red hair twisted into a knot. She walks over with two mugs in hand and offers one to me.

"Good morning honey, coffee?" she inquires. But before I can answer, another voice chimes in with a laugh.

"Really now Jocelyn is that even a question?" Luke asks, coming to sit beside me on the bar. He smiles and his dark blue eyes twinkle as he winks at me, which I return with a smile.

Luke was my step dad, but for all I was concerned he was my real father. Valentine, my biological father, had died when I was two, and I had never known him. I've seen one photo of him, on the day he married my mother, and from what I've deduced, he looks nothing like me. His hair was a peculiar silver white, and his eyes were as black as night; though they were filled with love and adoration as he gazed down at Jocelyn, who returned the look whole- heartedly. I still don't know the details of his death, as Jocelyn refuses to say more then that it was a 'horrible accident', and I don't ask. He was the past, and Luke is now married and in love with my mother. Together, the three of us are all the family we need.

"Hey dad." I grin at him over the coffee cup as I take a sip. Mmmm, just how I like it; black, with tons of sugar. He smiles back and grabbed a coffee cup of his own. Jocelyn sits down across from us and smiles again, but something seems off. Looking at Luke, I notice there is also something hesitant in his normally large grin. I raise my eyebrows – despite tedious hours of practicing, I still couldn't lift one- and look at Jocelyn.

"What's with all the tension?" I ask, slightly worried. Jocelyn takes a breath and gives me an anxious smile.

"Oh, some old family friends are coming to visit." I give her a searching look.

I speak slowly. "Which 'old family friends'?"

Jocelyn looks at Luke, who turns to me and speaks. "The Herondales."

I groan; there goes my good mood.

Celine and Stephan, friends of Luke from the law firm, aren't bad at all, in fact, they're perfectly nice and fun to be around. It's the asshat I have a problem with.

Jace freaking Herondale; the biggest Hollywood actor and biggest asshole all wrapped in one with a gold ribbon on it.

We had met when I was four and he was six; our parents had gotten together and gave both of us some toys and left us alone and went to go talk about something. It had not gone well.

Let's just say within the first 10 seconds we hated each other. Our parents had finally separated us when he was pulling my hair and I was whacking him with a Lego. Friendship at its finest, ain't it?

We had met a couple of times after that, but after I turned 12 and he turned 14, we didn't see each other, so it's been over a decade.

Not that I wasn't still tired of him; he was _Hollywood's Heartthrob_, the most eligible bachelor, one of the biggest actors. He had gotten a deal when he was 17 and has been in the acting industry since then. Result; his ego is even bigger then it was as a child, which is an amazing feat. But even I couldn't deny his acting skills; seriously, Mariah Carey probably takes diva lessons from him.

And now we get to have a grand reunion! Pshhh, not if I could help it.

"Oh great, you two have fun with that, I'll be in my room." Perfect plan, right? Well, not according to Jocelyn.

"Clary, you're going to meet them too. It's been over a decade, and you two aren't children anymore. You have to talk to him sometime." She pleads at me with those green eyes, but I'm unmovable by her persuasion; I did grow up with her.

"No thanks, I'm content with being stubborn, thank you very much." I say, taking a long sip of my coffee.

Jocelyn abandons any attempts at being sweet. "I'm not giving you an option Clarissa." _Oh no, the full name. _

"But"- I begin, but Jocelyn cuts me off with a warning glare. I change my tone and give her a sugary smile. "Casual or Formal?" I ask, honey- coating my words. She gives me a satisfied smile, but something is still off about it.

"Formal, and fix your hair." She commands. I give her a mock salute and walk out of the kitchen. Great, now I have to get dressed up for _him. _

I walk into my room, trying not to slam the door. Great, time to play dress up! I go into the bathroom and take a hot shower, feeling refreshed and citrusy when I come out. I wrap myself in a fluffy towel and walk to the wardrobe, deciding to pick out the dreaded formal wear. I survey the clothing options I had for formal wear, wrinkling my nose at most of them. Dresses and skirts aren't my thing, paint splattered jeans and band tees are. I sigh and grab a black skirt that strong resembles a lampshade with its odd shape that stops right above my knees, and a sheer pink blouse that looks like something an office lady would wear. Great, now I'll actually look like a 24 year old; joy.

I throw the clothes on the bed for later and head back to the bathroom to do my hair. Or as I call it, the horror story that never ends.

* * *

><p>It may have taken an hour, but the end result was pretty cool.<p>

Almond shaped emerald eyes stare back at me, lined by a small amount of eyeliner and mascara that give them a mysterious look. I had blow dried my hair to perfection, so it fell in loose curls all the way to my waist, just below my belly button. I had put on the skirt and blouse, and surprisingly I looked good in the combo. I had added black flats I barely wore that had little bows on the toes. I look mysterious and 24, not 16. And for once, that isn't such a bad thing to me.

I finger the white gold locket around my neck. it was on a simple chain and ended in an oval pendant, an engraved rose on the front. It had been a Christmas present when I was 18, and it was still missing a photo. On one side inside it was empty, waiting for a picture and on the other side was an engraved hand holding an other hand. I guessed it was for when I got married or fell, so I could put a photo of us two. I smile fondly at the locket, remembering when I got it. White gold is my favorite type of jewelry, and I haven't taken off the locket if I could help it.

I drop it inside my shirt, feeling the cool metal against my skin. I give myself one last look in the mirror, and then I make my way out of the room.

I quickly make my way down the stairs to see Luke and Jocelyn waiting for me. Luke washed up well, freshly shaved and his salt and pepper neatly arranged. He's fidgeting with the edge of his tuxedo, worry in his deep blue eyes. Jocelyn also looks worried but gorgeous, with her deep red hair pulled back in loose but high pony tail, with perfectly curled tendrils hanging down. She wore an elegant navy dress that was formal but casual at the same time, complementing her willowy frame and accenting her eyes. Simply put, she looked gorgeous and my self esteem was already out the window.

I join them at the end of the stairs as the wordlessly smile and turn towards the parlor, Jocelyn's navy high heels clacking against the marble. We all sit down on the white couches, and I notice that someone had set up several plates full of nuts, cookies, and even a small fruitcake with gleaming silver cutting knife. Wow, they really are going all out.

We sit in tense silence for a moment and I begin to think. Since when is it such a big deal for family friends to come visit, even if the family friends in question were the Herondales? I shrug to myself and reach for a cookie, but stop when Jocelyn gives me a look. Oh I forgot, the food's always for show, no one ever eats it. I sigh and settle into the couch, but at that exact moment the doorbell rings. Great; I sigh and get up along with Jocelyn and Luke, and we all file over to the door.

Luke opens the door, bathing the hallway in warm light. Jocelyn and Celine exclaimed and hugged and Luke and Stephan shake hands warmly, and I simply leaned against the wall, content with inspecting my nails. That is, until I feel a hot gaze on me, and I look up to see Jace Herondale smirking at me.

I had heard puberty works wonders, but that was probably the first time I witnessed it in person. If Jace was cute as a pre-teen, he could easily take the place of a Greek god now. He still had the tan that surfers would cry over, but it was darker and more golden. His hair was longer, still honey gold and curly. The black jeans and white v-neck weren't doing much to hide his muscles, and his signature smirk is still in place. His odd golden eyes were framed by dark lashes that girls would die over, and they are staring right at me.

Shame, if I hadn't been a personal victim of his condescending words and sharp wit, I'd probably be as in love with him as all the pre-teen girls of the world. But alas, he was still annoying. Hot, but annoying.

"Hey Red, did you shrink since the last time I saw you?" he asks, smirking at me while surveying my apparent shortness. Sadly, I'm still at my grand height of 5'5. I smirk right back, ignoring the jab with the old nickname. You want to go Herondale? You're not the only one with rude nicknames in their vocabulary.

"Hey goldilocks, why don't you come in? Don't worry, we've got butter just incase your ego gets stuck in the door frame." His smirk doesn't go away, not that I expect it to. Luke, Jocelyn, and the Herondales all let out a collective small sigh, and I picture them all mentally face palming.

"Thanks for the concern Red, but I think I'm good." He smiles condescendingly and walks in like he owned the place; he really needs to be knocked down a couple of pegs. Maybe with a baseball bat…

I sigh and walk in after him, everybody else following. We all sit down in the parlor; Jace sprawled over a love seat. Celine's blue eyes are blazing, obviously trying to send Jace a mental message to get some manners, but he isn't listening. Or he just didn't have enough brain to get the message, which is also possible.

There was a brief awkward silence, but then Jocelyn stands up suddenly, looking nervous. I raise my eyebrows and sit in silence, waiting for her to speak.

"Hello everybody. Now, we all here to talk about something important." She sounds like a pastor. If she starts talking about the Lord, the irony shall be through the roof_. _"As we all know, Jace's fame has been skyrocketing lately," Jace smirks at that, but Jocelyn ignores him and continues. Nice job, one point Jocelyn for ignoring the biggest ego ever. "And his manager has been starting to complain about something." What isn't there to complain about?

Celine stands up, and Jocelyn sits down. "Jace has been having numerous affairs all over the place, and it's not good for his reputation, and he's getting in trouble with gossip shows and magazines." Well obviously, Jace was the definition of player. He doesn't seem surprised by this news, but more annoyed that they were discussing it. Celine sits down and Jocelyn stands up again. It's as if they're playing a game of hot potato, and the music has stopped on Jocelyn. She seems pretty nervous, it must've been one hell of a potato; maybe a grenade. Hot grenade; where's Bruno Mars when you need him?

"So, all four of us have come to a mutual decision. A long time ago, in fact on the same day you two met, we made an agreement. More like a pact. And after Jace got signed and his reputation was in danger, so around two months ago, we decided it's time, and we had to do what we had planned when you both were young. A sort of back up plan." Jocelyn takes a final breath, and Jace and I lean forward, obviously wondering what she's talking about.

"We decided when the time comes; you two are to be married." All the blood drains from my face.

_No._

_She wouldn't._

_She couldn't. _

_She would not. _

_How could she? _

_NO._

"No. I refuse." I say, voicing my last thought. I glance over at Jace, who looks as shell-shocked and angry as I was. Jocelyn and Luke looked at me sadly. No, I refuse to condemn myself to a life stuck with someone I don't love. It's not a freaking option, and that's final.

"And I am not marrying her." Jace says, and I can't help the indignation. Please asshole, you'd be lucky to get stuck with me. "I'm a grown man; I have money, a career, and I can move out and get a penthouse in two seconds. Like hell am I going to let you guys ruin my life because of some damn agreement when we were kids." Jace is fuming, glaring at his parents angrily. But all four of them seemed to be united as one unmoving wall. Oh well, good thing me and Jace's anger would probably blow apart a castle. Yeah, don't mix fire with fire; you'll end up with flipped tables and broken arms.

"I sure as hell can Jace, you may be a man but I am still your father." Stephan was matching Jace's glare with his own, and I'm starting to fear for the furniture. Remember what I said about fire with fire?

"I don't care about the damn agreement. I am _not _letting that get in the way of my life and forcing me to be stuck with him! It's not the freaking 1800's I'll marry who I damn well want to and when I want to. I may not know who that is, but it's sure as not _him._" I hiss. I round on my parent's and I have a feeling my face was as Red as my hair. "What the hell were you two _thinking? _Is this some godamn way to get rid of me? if you want me gone, screw the marriage, I'll leave right now." I feel angry, furious, and so betrayed.

I may not hate Jace Herondale, but I sure as hell don't _love _him. I can't even imagine living with him, but _marrying him? _Spending time with him, acting as if I'm love struck whenever there's a camera around? _Having kids with him? _No, this can't happen. It won't happen. I will _not _be used as a way for the asshat to stay famous.

Jocelyn stands up, pleading with her hands, but I see the glint in her green eyes, and I know. I know that she isn't letting me out of this, and if she had to drag me to the church I would have to marry Jace. But freaking why?

"Of course we aren't trying to get rid of you, we love you and always will." If you did, you wouldn't be making me get married, now would you? "There is so much to this, and things we can't explain now. We aren't trying to ruin your lives, and if you knew, you wouldn't be like this. Sweetie," I could tell she was talking to me personally, and it was like no one else was listening; this was strictly mother to daughter. "I need you to trust me. I love you, and I wouldn't interfere with your life or future unless I need to. Jace" my eyes flicker involuntarily towards him, "isn't going to mistreat you, I know that for sure. You may not like this now, but one day you'll know everything. Just please, _trust me_ Clary." Her emerald eyes stare into mine imploringly, begging but commanding at the same time, as if she was trying to ease me into something was inevitable. Something tells this marriage is just that.

I'm still uncertain. How could I just do this to myself?

_Because Jocelyn's wants you to. _

Dammit annoying voice in my head, why do you have to cut through my ice cold soul? What are you, the Ana to my Elsa soul? I knew she should've left her a statue.

I look at Jace, who is staring at his parents, obviously deciding something. He looks at me, and I can't bring myself to smirk or roll my eyes.

We stare at each other, obviously considering. What would life be like, loving him? I know that he could be a gentleman, he isn't that bad on the eyes, and I can get under his skin. But still, he isn't prince charming, and I'm no Cinderella. But I know I'm not going to fight anymore; I'll have to save that for the marriage; ugh. Jace nods, almost imperceptibly, and I do the same.

We both turn to our parents and nods silently, obviously too in shock over what just happened to speak. They all let out a small collective sigh, and everyone sags in relief. Well, Stephan and Luke do, Jocelyn and Celine both look to sophisticated to ever sag.

"Thank god, I was afraid for the furniture." Luke says in relief. You and I both dad. Stephan steps forward cautiously, gauging my current mood. I'm still too in shock to do anything though, much less break any arms. He finally steps forward all the way, and pulls out a black velvet box. Oh great.

"This is your engagement ring; make sure you don't take it off. We have plans for Jace to announce the marriage on an upcoming interview, but we still need to get the word out about his new fiancée." Oh yeah, I get to be arm candy for the rest of my life, freaking fabulous. I take the box and open it, and I can't help the small gasp that escapes my lips.

It's simple yet so elegant. A white gold band, with simple twining vines leading to the center, where a small white opal, my birthstone, was set. It sparkled and caught the light, throwing many colors around. It was simple, classy, and the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

I wordlessly slide it onto my ring finger, turning my hand to examine it from all angles. It was small, but stood out in all its beautiful glory. I marvel at it in silence, admiring, but I can't help the small amount of sadness in my stomach.

It's really a shame that such a beautiful ring had to be a lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Medium sized chapter, about 3.8 k words. <strong>

**So, how you like it? Dramatic, funny, or? If you have been reading the previous old version, forced love, then I hope you like this more! if you don't, sorry bro. I now have the story planned out, edited, and I feel a lot better about it now. I still wasn't totally satisfied about this chapter, but what can ya do? I ALSO AM NOW ATTEMPTING TO UPDATE ON A SCHEDULE LIKE WAT Haha I am going to try to update every 3 days but I am currently working on two fanfics, so I'll try as hard as I can!**

**I am going to keep the rating to this story T, but if I end up writing a lemon I will rate that chapter M and make sure if there is anything important in the chapter for people who don't want to read that kind of stuff, ill include a summary at the bottom for ya'll who don't like the frickle frackle. ;) Haha but please review a really love reading them and I respond to all I can and all reviewers get sexy dreams of Jace and Will Herondale tango dancing to Beyonce. You're welcome.**

**See you soon… *MUAH*-M**


	2. Confusing Encounters

**Whaddup my homies! And IM SO SORRY! **

**I know this chapter is 5 days late, but I am about to move all the way across the country with my mom, and everything's been hectic! Im sorry and yes updates might be a little infrequent, but I'll still try my best to at least crank out one chapter a week, im sorry but my family comes first. I love you all, really sorry!**

**Also, I didn't get that many new reviews, but its okay, cuz I still love you guys! I'll keep working hard to make this a good story and hope you guys love it! So I hope you like it, tell me your thoughts! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, but I do own a 6 foot iphone charger cable… so who's the real winner?**

**LEGGO**

* * *

><p>"Clary, Are you okay?" Jocelyn asks quietly. I snap out of dazing at the gorgeous engagement ring and focus on the people in the living room. Jace is staring straight at me, and I return the stare head on. So much emotion is hidden in those gold depths; anger, shock, confusion, and something else; something else that I couldn't detect.<p>

I tear my eyes away from him when his staring gets too intense, and focus again on Jocelyn. She's looking at me warily, gauging my reaction. I rearrange my features, looking emotionless. If they wanted me to marry, I'll marry. But I'm not going to be happy about it.

"I'm fine." I reply tersely. I turn and look at Stephan, knowing he's probably the one who has everything settled and planned.

"What next." I ask. He clears his throat and stand up straight. "Go upstairs, change and get a suitcase of clothes and things you'll need for a couple of days. We'll ship ahead the rest of your things to your new penthouse soon." My eyes widen fractionally at the mention of the penthouse. _penthouse?_ I know Jace is an actor, but still. I look towards Jace to see if he's smirking, but he looks as emotionless as me; too bad you can't trust actors.

"And my things?" Jace asks calmly. Stephan turns to address him. "we packed a bag of things for you in the limo; it will be here in half an hour." Jace nods and I quickly turn to go upstairs, feeling the ring like a heavy weight on my finger.

As soon as I close the door behind me, I sink to the floor, raking my hands through my hair. I feel a sob rack through my chest, and I lower my hands and cover my face, sobbing quietly to keep any body from downstairs hearing it. I refuse to let them hear me cry.

But why shouldn't I? My world was falling apart before my very eyes. I was going to be _married _to one of the most famous Hollywood actors, and I didn't even want to. Sure, once you got past the annoying outer, Jace wasn't that bad of a person, but I didn't want to have to spend my life with him. Being arm candy for the rest of my life was not the most appealing thing in the world. And I already know that Jace wasn't going to be faithful. He was probably going to stop for a couple of months, let everything calm down, then just continue discreetly. And me? The paparazzi would be following me everywhere, and if they ever found out about Jace him continuing his affairs, I'd be stuck in the middle of this Hollywood drama I don't even want to be. What's the use of sacrificing your privacy and love-life if you don't get anything in return?

_I don't have a choice though, so what's the use in complaining?_ That was the simple truth.

I wasn't going to do something stupid, like running away. First of all, I had no one to run away with. Second of all, what's the point? All it would do is ruin my own life. I was going to suck it up and act like a lady.

I get up slowly, taking deep, calming breaths. I look myself in the mirror and groan slightly. Mascara and eyeliner was staining the area around my eyes, making me look like some type of panda. My previously perfect hair was now jumbled and tangled, hanging in red knots to my waist. My eyes are red-rimmed and looking back at me miserably. I wasn't even_ married_ to him yet, and look what he could do to me.

_Get it together Clary, _I silently chide myself. Taking some more deep breaths, I steady my hiccupping breath and walk to the bathroom. I wince when I see myself again in the mirror; I really am a mess. I carefully tie my hair back and wash my face, scrubbing it raw from all the mascara and tears. I look up and see my face is flushed; my emerald eyes wide and holding unshed tears. I look like a child. A child that was about to get freaking _married. _

I shake that thought off and straighten up, letting my hair flow over my shoulders. It's a hot, curly mess. I groan and began to run my fingers through it, straightening out the curls. Once I manage to finally get it back to the starting point, I quickly brush some parts with a wide- toothed comb and then styled with my hands. I manage to loose waves that fell to my hips. My face still looks wide and childlike, so I apply some eyeliner and mascara. Lord help me if I decided to have another cry-fest; my face would fall off if it was scrubbed any more.

Turning away from the mirror, I quickly walked over to the wardrobe and rummaged around for outfits. Finding some non-paint splattered jeans I throw those on with a simple black band tee. Simple, but that's all they were getting from me.

I look around the room; what am I supposed to take? My eyes settle on my art supplies and I throw all my sketch books and colored pencils into a purple suitcase. After that, I grab a basic bag of toiletries and other essentials, finishing off with some clothes.

Zipping up the suitcase for the final time, I gaze forlornly around the large room. The large windows are propped shut underneath the white drapes, and the queen bed was neat and made, its lavender sheets tucked and folded. My corner which I designated for art was missing a whole bunch of things that were currently in my suitcase, the canvas and paintbrushes the only thing still left; I guess mom and dad would have to ship those up later.

Everything else seems lonely, as if the room is abandoned. And I guess in a way, it is. It's no longer my room, it was my old room. I wasn't Clarissa Fray, I was Clarissa Herondale. This room, like me, was a shell. And it probably would be redone as soon as my stuff was out of it, turning into a guest room or something. I know it's stupid to be so heartbroken over a room, but it was probably the only thing standing of my old life at the moment. With a final glance, a ghost of a smile, I shut the door and headed downstairs to my fiancée, and my new life.

I walk into the parlor and everybody looks up, Jace as emotionless as I am. Well, that's what we look like. I step my suitcase down and look to Stephan, waiting.

He stands up, and his uneasy expression changes to a hard one. He motions with his hand for me to sit down next to Jace on the loveseat, and I sit stiffly. Jace stays mostly the same, but I notice the slight tensing of his muscles. Looks like I'm not the only one uncomfortable here.

Stephan speaks, his voice as serious as his expression. "The wedding and signing of legal papers won't happen until the wedding in February, which Jocelyn and Celine will be planning. But as far as I'm concerned, every time you two go out there you're a couple in love. There can't be one moment where you two drop it, there are fans with cameras everywhere. Even your closest friends, family, anybody, can't know the fact that you two both didn't want to marry. The story we're telling everybody is that you two have known each other for a long time, and have recently started dating. You two decided to get serious quickly because you two have known each other for so long, and you guys are totally in love. Jace's manager knows about the arranged marriage, but he thinks that both of you don't have a problem with it. So basically, we proposed the idea of an arranged marriage, and you two were both thrilled with the idea, and that you two have been extremely close in the past years, and the idea of an arranged marriage was , we are going to have you be his girlfriend for a while, so that the idea of a marriage out of nowhere isn't suspicious to any of the fans, and we are planning a public proposal in a couple of months on live television or during a concert. So for now, keep the ring in the box and don't wear it, okay?"

I sit still for a moment, trying to process all this information Stephan sprung on me. I mull through it all, extracting important tidbits of information, and speak slowly. "So just act like I'm in love with Jace when ever we see people?" I ask. Stephan nods with obvious relief that I understand. Well, I kind of understand. He did spring a whole buch of information on us at once.

I turn to Jace, who is looking back at me. After a moment, he smirks. "I think we can manage that, right honey?" great, there's the asshat we all know and hate.

I smirk right back. "Of course dear." I reply in the same sweet tone. I see Luke roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye, but everybody else looks satisfied enough.

"Great; but maybe with a little less sarcasm." Stephan suggests. It's my turn to roll my eyes at him. "Okay, it's time for you two to go, the limo is outside." I get up and go to grab my suitcase, but I notice the ring. I was still just going to be his girlfriend for now, so I take the glittering ring off, but I still feel the weight. Not on my finger, but in the pit of my stomach. I turn to Stephan, who digs out the black box and hands it to me. I put the gorgeous ring away and toss it towards Jace, resisting the urge to chuck it at him, but I still throw it pretty high in hopes it would hit his head. Sadly, Jaces hand shoots out and catches it, his stupid smirk still in place. I sigh and turn towards Luke and Jocelyn.

They're both looking at me sadly, and it almost makes me break down again. I don't though, and I wordlessly draw in Jocelyn and Luke for a hug. They both clutch to me, reluctant to let me go, but they would have to soon. It's their fault I'm leaving anyways; they might as well get over it. But I find myself holding on too, not wanting to let go. They were the only two I had left, the only ones that would ever love me now. I didn't want to let go, to stop being a child, because as soon as I did, I would have to move on, and officially take my place at Jace's side. A place I did nothing to earn, and sure as hell don't want. But everything ends at some point, and so did that hug.

I tore myself away reluctantly, and it takes everything I have to not run into there arms again, cry endlessly, and let Jocelyn pat my back and tell me everything is okay, while Luke tells corny jokes and offers to make me his special hot chocolate. But everything isn't okay, and no matter how much you denied the obvious, it won't change the truth. And the saying everybody grows at there own pace? That's a total lie; you grow up when life makes you. And now, I have to. And my mother and father were my childhood, and Jace is my future, even if I liked it or not.

Jocelyn grips my shoulders and looks into my face desperately, as if she's trying remember me. I'm a little surprised by her intensity; the marriage was their idea, so why were they acting as if I was getting stolen from them? Still, Jocelyn speaks quickly and lowly, as if trying to separate us from the rest of the room.

"Listen Clary, I promise I'll explain everything to you one day, but trust me when I say this is important. I love so you much baby, and I always will. Don't forget to keep up your role of a girlfriend and soon a wife, but never take his crap. You're so strong, don't let yourself go and don't become some totally crappy obedient wife. You may be marrying him, but that doesn't make you his slave. You have fire, and don't let a Herondale put that out, okay?" She was staring at me intently, and I gave her the ghost of a smile.

"C'mon mom, hell will freeze over before I let anybody tell me what to do." She gave me a smile. "That's my girl." She smiles and lets me go, and I turn toward Luke.

He gives me a proud smile, but his blue eyes are sad. "We raised you right, and I trust you. And I don't need to tell you anything, I already know you're more than capable of handling a Herondale." He says proudly. I grin faintly and give him a final hug, letting go after a moment.

I take one last look at my parents standing there, now holding hands. It's like there unspoken connection, as if that small point of contact was assuring them, assuring them that they have each other, no matter what happens. I wish I had that.

I turn away from them before my heart can break any more, and I look towards the Herondales. Celine was just letting go of Jace, her eyes watery. Stephan was whispering something low in his ear, and Jace was nodding. He pulls away and claps him on the back a final time, and Jace says a final farewell to them. He turns towards me and grabs my suitcase and I let him. I'd have to get used to it, wouldn't I? He joins me by my side, and looks at Luke.

"Isn't this the part where you tell me not to hurt her or you'll kill me?" he inquires, sounding honestly curious. Luke smirks.

"Nah, Clary's perfectly capable of killing you herself."

I smirk at Jace who looks a little shocked; damn straight Goldie.

He shrugs and turns towards the door, but Stephan calls out, "Wait!"

We turn towards him questioningly; he looks guilty for some reason. "I _may _have tipped off the paparazzi that Jace and his new girlfriend would be leaving here today." Just freaking perfect.

Jace groans, dragging his palm down his face. "Really dad, you had to leak it?" he asks, exasperated. I'm standing still, my mind whirling. As soon as I left this house, the whole world would know I'm Jace's girlfriend. My face, name, and personal life would probably be on the internet in a matter of hours, and I couldn't escape it, especially after the proposal. This is it; there's no way I could back down.

Oh well, might as well start the rest of my fake life. I take a deep breath and smile widely, grasping Jace's hand in my own. He starts and looks down in slight shock, and I don't look back; instead I look straight ahead at Jocelyn.

"Don't worry mom, if I got your acting skills, we'll be fine." She smiles back proudly, and I return it with a small one.

Jace gets over his initial shock, and briefly lets go of my hand to turn towards the door, and I do the same. He pushes the suitcase behind him and holds the handle again, then grabs my hand. We both walk over to the door, and we stop right outside. If I strain my ears, I can here the sound of a crowd right outside the door. I groan internally, great.

"Ready Clary?" Jae mutters under his breath. I inhale, and I close my eyes briefly. Of course I wasn't. "Let's go."

He throws open the door, and I'm blinded by the sudden flashes of lights accompanied by the yells of paparazzi. There are so many people, all with cameras or microphones, shouting questions or asking for poses.

I quickly recover from the shock, so I plaster on a huge grin and lean into Jace. I look up at him briefly to see he's grinning like me as he pushes through the crowds, holding my waist with one arm. He feels warm, cutting through my clothes and taking away the chill from the cool September air.

We finally make our way through the paparazzi and get to the shiny black limo that's waiting outside. It's not really a limo, more like an escort car. Jace opens the door for me and I begin to duck in, but not before he presses a small kiss to my cheek. I hear the paparazzi collectively 'awe' and more cameras flash, but I'm too distracted by my tingling cheek. I shake the feeling away and get in properly, with Jace closing the door behind me.

The inside of the car was sleek black leather, with a driver sitting in the front on the other side of a tinted partition. Jace opens the door and gets in, the door closing again and cutting of the yells of paparazzi. It's crazy, the star life, crazy and invasive. But, it's my life now. Well, it will be as soon as those pictures get published and aired on gossip shows.

The driver starts the car up and speeds away from the shouting paparazzi, leaving my old house behind along with my old life. I lean against the window, thinking about my life ahead. I was going to be _married _in a couple of months. I turn towards Jace, who's fiddling with his phone. I stare at him; what kind of husband would he be? He didn't love me; in fact I know he's as annoyed by me as I am by him. He was a gentleman, but only when he wanted to be or when the paparazzi were around. Was he faithful? No. there is no doubt in my mind that I'm until after the marriage before he wanders off, continuing his little flings, as long as no one found out. And me? I wasn't the type to go off and do affairs, even if my husband was doing the same thing. It just wasn't me, and I'd have to be way to discreet about it with the damn paparazzi everywhere. And I know Jace, he's possessive. He'd probably get pissed at me if I did do that, even if he was doing the same thing. So what can I do? There wasn't a way out, so I was stuck.

"I know I'm beautiful, but save the staring for the rest of this marriage." Jace spoke without looking up from his phone. I don't get embarrassed, what's the point?

"How the hell did this happen Jace?" I ask honestly. "How did _we _end up in this situation?" he stops messing with his phone and looks straight ahead at me, golden eyes hard. I match his stare with my emerald one.

"There's a reason for everything Clary, and there's a reason for this. Our parents aren't telling us something, and for now I have no clue. But I'll find out soon, and until then we're stuck together." I'm a little taken aback by his honest reply, not an ounce of sarcasm in the words. I nod slightly, and turn back to the mirror when his staring makes me uncomfortable. We sit in silence for a little longer, until the car slows and I know we're almost there.

Once the car stops and Jace goes out to get our bags, I simply stare up.

The sky rise in front of us is huge; rows of shiny windows rise up from a grand entrance, reaching up to the sky. I could tell that the view from the penthouse was going to spectacular. This is a place for the filthy rich, and I have a hard time reminding myself that Jace _is_ filthy rich, and I am too now.

He opens my door and I step out, giving him a small smile as I peek through my lashes. There may not be any screaming paparazzi, but there were plenty of people walking around. It was many of the sky rises in New York, so there were tons of passerby's. Jace grins, and grabs my hand as we walk in. It's warm and engulfs my tiny one, and I let it rest there as we walk into the grand foyer.

The whole lobby is steel and black granite. It's huge and intimidating, and I would've felt out of place, if it wasn't for the tenants milling around in pajamas and casual clothes, holding coffee and checking mail from one of the steel boxes farther into the lobby. Looks like even the filthy rich like to wear pajamas at noon.

Jace is the image of ease as he walks up to the front counter, where a lady is sitting at a computer. She looks up, bored, but instantly brightens when she sees Jace. She smiles and starts to fix her hair and smooth out her skirt, which is three inches too short.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" she asks brightly, putting a secret meaning behind her words. Well, it can't be that secret if I picked up on it.

But surprisingly, Jace isn't flirting back. He smiles politely. "Hello, my girlfriend and I are supposed to move into the penthouse today." She finally notices me for the first time, and instantly deflates.

"Okay, let me just sign you in, name?" as if she didn't know it.

"Jace Herondale."

She let out a small squeak at his name, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Calm down, it's an actor, not God.

Her hot pink nails clack against the key board as she types away rapidly. After a brief moment, she takes out a slip of paper and asks him to sign. Once he does, she produces two sets of keys and hands them to Jace.

"Take the elevator up to the last floor, and at the end of the hall there's a private elevator that will take you up to your new apartment." She instructs. "Good day, Mr. Herondale." Damn, that girls desperate.

Jace smirks and leans in to read her nametag. "Thank you, Kaelie." I swear, the poor girl almost dies. Oh wait, she was flirting with my fake soon-to-be fiancée. Never mind, I feel no mercy.

Jace tugs me towards one of the elevators and hauls the bags in one hand. He calls one and it comes almost immediately. We get into the large, wood paneled elevator and Jace pushes the last numbered button. The doors close and we start to go up. The silence is tense as we both lean against separate walls. Luckily there's no cheesy elevator music, I don't think I could handle listening to it every single time I wanted to go out or check my mail.

Finally, the elevator opens and we emerge into a dark paneled hallway, a couple of cherry wood doors lining the walls. Jace picks up the bags and walks out into the hallway, me close to his side. No one's outside, and the walk to the elevator at the end of the hallway is relatively short. Jace sticks a key into the slot outside, and I notice a buzzer for anybody who comes to visit.

The doors open and we get into another identical elevator, and it's just as silent as before. The elevator ride is extremely short, thank fully, and soon the doors are opening again, to the penthouse and my future home.

It's huge and white. The lack of color is the first thing I notice, and the enormous size the next. I step out onto gleaming cherry wood that contrasts with the tan carpet that started in the living room, which had an ivory L-shaped couch with glass end tables and a huge plasma with what looks like a surround sound speaker system. To the right there's a dining area with a modern chandelier, and next to that a large open planned kitchen was set, a breakfast bar and silver stools facing the dining area. Straight ahead is a hallway that obviously led to bathrooms and bedrooms.

But the most breathtaking part is the view. Like I had thought it would be, it was spectacular; the entire left wall was glass, and a row of blinds were pushed back revealing the beautiful view. All of New York was on display, the city bustling below. We were so high up that we can't even see individual people, and the pure blue sky was so close, fluffy clouds piercing the blue with shots of white. The glass was so clear, I was afraid of walking smack into it. It was intimidating, feeling as if a couple of steps was all it would take to fall out of the building.

My hands were itching to paint it, to get my oils and royal blues and warm gold's and sit there and paint. Paint it at night; paint the sunsets, sunrises, and the beautiful horizon. I knew that it was impossible, I had seen the outside myself, but I felt like everybody outside could look in and see us, exposing me even in my private life. Actors really did have no privacy, do they?

I turn towards Jace, who was also admiring the gaze. His gold eyes left the gaze and focus on me intently. "What do you think?" he asked. I turn back towards the beautiful and enormous place. "It's beautiful."

"Hm," he muses, stepping father into the room, plopping down the bags. "Much like myself. You're lucky Red, you get two beautiful views every day." Here we go.

"You're right; I do have two gorgeous things every day now." Jace raises his eyebrows at this, obviously expecting a snarky response. He crosses his arms and looks at me, interested.

"Oh really, so what are those beautiful things?" he asks teasingly, but there's a spark of interest in his gold eyes. I walk towards him and smile again. "Well, the views definitely one. And the other…" I lean towards his ear, and he leans down slightly.

"… Is that TV. Yeah… that baby's huge, probably 80 inches. I can wait to watch Harry Potter marathons on it _all_ night long."

Jace backs up with a start, looking shocked. I laugh and grab my bag, heading towards the bedroom.

"You're a godamn tease Red!" Jace calls. I smirk and call back, "Only for you, dearest!" hey, if I'm gonna be married I might as well have fun. Getting under Jace's skin was a definite plus.

* * *

><p>There's only one bedroom.<p>

Just freaking great.

I'm standing in the door way as Jace comes in, and he stops when he notices the same thing as me.

"I'm trying to decide if this is a way of our parents telling us to get laid or not." Jace says, flinching when I smack his shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt Red." He says reproachfully.

"Oh man up." I say irritably. I sigh and grab my bag, walking further inside the room.

Unlike the rest of the apartment, it's all black. A huge black bed dominates the center of the room, black silk sheets on the king mattress. The floor is dark wood, and several black shelves that are currently empty are pushed to the side. The sliding door to a huge walk- closet and the door to a large granite bathroom are both open. I hear Jace walk in behind me, and he tosses his duffel bag on the ground and takes his shoes off.

"Oh well, we'll survive, won't we Red." He smirks knowingly at me, and then proceeds to rip his shirt off.

I squeak and avert my eyes immediately, but not before catching a glimpse of the most perfect naked chest I have ever seen. All I saw was tanned skin and what looked like the black lines of a tattoo, but I didn't see enough to be sure.

"What the hell are you doing Jace?" I demand, squeezing my eyes shut. He chuckles lowly and I hear him head towards the bathroom. "Taking a shower Red, you're welcome to take a peek." He calls teasingly. I peek through my fingers to see that he was in the bathroom, the door mostly closed. So far, no naked Jace. Which was good, right?

_Hell no. _

"Are you sure I won't take pictures and sell them to teenage girls?" I question. His head pops out, but thankfully he keeps the rest of his body concealed. Well, not good for that little perverted part of me that was still screaming _NAKED JACE FIVE FEET AWAY! HORMONES: ACTIVATE! _

"Nah, you'll just keep them for yourself to drool over whenever I'm not home." He states, popping back into the bathroom. I stick my tongue out at the closed door, even though he can't see me. Idiot.

I sigh and grab my bag, ruffling through it for clothes. I manage to find my favorite floral print dress and white cardigan, quickly changing into them; I don't need Jace coming in when I'm in my underwear.

Grabbing my brush, I quickly start brushing my hair through, not able to look in the bathroom mirror. I finish and style with my fingers, leaving the red curls to fall down to my non-existent hips.

The water stops running, and I'm a little surprised at the short shower. Maybe he's a nature freak and tries to save water like crazy. I shrug and walk out into the hallway. I pass by the doors I had opened in my search for bedrooms. There was a library that looks fairly large, but I hadn't explored yet, a guest bathroom, and a music room. I was glad for the library, and I definitely needed to see what they had.

I walk into the main room and quickly look in the mirror on one wall, making sure I look okay. News spreads fast, and if a picture of 'Jace's new girl' was featured in a magazine, I want to look okay. As I'm fixing my hair with my fingers, I see Jace in the mirror walk up behind me.

"Running out on me already Red?" he asks, crossing his arms and looking at me in the mirror. I turn around to see him standing there, a white towel around his neck. He was wearing sweatpants and no shirt, and it takes everything in me to not stare at his still wet chest. I instead focus on his face and speak sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm about to go meet up with my secret boyfriend and we're going to run away and married in one of Hawaii's last islands, could you be a dear and send my bag once I get the address of our cabin, thanks!" I move to go to press the button for the elevator that's right next to me, but Jace moves like the wind, and then he has me caged against the was, his expression furious.

"Don't," he starts, deadly serious." Even joke about that crap. It scares the hell out of me." I raise my eyebrows.

"Why, not like you're going to take this marriage any more seriously I am, so what's your problem?" I snap. His golden eyes harden even more, and he presses me further into the wall. I try to concentrate on our conversation, not on the fact that his bare chest was pressed against me, his heat soaking through the thin layer of dress.

"I don't know what the hell you think of me Clary, but if you think I'm going to run off and screw some random girls you're dead wrong." This, admittedly surprises me, I never once thought Jace had any intentions of being faithful. "I'm not an asshole, and I know how to take a marriage seriously, even if I didn't want it. I'm owning up to this and dealing with it, and my career is a stake here. Go ahead and pull any feminist crap, rant about how I can't tell you what to do, whatever. But I'm not going to go screw around with anybody, and I expect the same damn thing from you. This is a marriage Clary, you didn't want it as much as I didn't, but deal with it and treat it like one, I'm not letting my career fail because of you, understand?"

His golden eyes bore into mine, and im too shocked to say anything. Jace just disproved any theory I had about this marriage, and I was surprised. Since when does Jace take anything seriously?

When his career came into play- That right there was my answer. He cares too much for his career to risk it for himself, and he expected me to take it seriously too. Of course I would never actually have an affair, but his intensity is still shocking. Im still too surprised to talk, so I nod mutely. Jace nods and relaxes minutely, but doesn't back up. Instead, something in his eyes change and they darken. His eyes trail my face softly, and he leans in a fraction of an inch. My hearts beating so loudly I can feel it, and I can't bring myself to pull away.

He stares deeply into my emerald eyes, studying me, deliberating. His lips part slightly, and there so close I can feel their slight brush against mine.

"The elevators here."

As soon as he speaks, his lips brushing barely against mine as he did, whatever spell I was under breaks. I nod slightly, and after a moment he takes his hands away from the wall, allowing me to escape.

I quickly duck into elevator, fixing my hair slightly. There elevator doors start to close, and I look up to see Jace's intense gold gaze right before they shut.

As soon as they do, I lean against the wall and let out a breath, and all I can think:

_What just happened? _

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm finally done! I literally fell asleep halfway; I woke up tangled in charger cables. <strong>

**So to make up for a super late update, I wrote this longer chapter, its almost 6 k! I know, not that large, but my ass really hurts from sitting for so long. **

**So what do you think? I only got one review on my re-write, so I'm worried I'm not doing a great job, but imma still keep going **

**Also, I'm sorry if I made the scene where Clary left angsty, and I know that a lot of people are probably going to be like 'Omg why so serious (that joker reference though) she's getting married not donating her brain to Hogwarts like watt' but I think that marriage is something that's very serious. In my culture, arranged marriages are very popular especially with parents from the middle east, and a lot of people really don't understand how serious marriage is until after there married, because it actually is a huge symbol of growing up and maturing in many ways that don't happen through age, and a lot of people really just treat it as a legal paper, a changed last name, and a ceremony with some cake, when it's something very serious, so I definitely wanted to get that across in my writing, because even if her parents are close by she isn't exactly going to be seeing them all the time, and they really are more figures of the past when you get married ( no I'm still a teenager, not married, but I do have some experience with a lot of older cousins and family friends) so I wanted to get that feel. **

**ANYWAYS! All in all this will be a generally light story, but once the plot starts to develop (which won't be for some more chapters) there will be more serious writing, but I'm keeping the story light and fluffy for now, SO CLACE SHIPPERS LAND AHOY! Haha so sorry again for late update, I'm going to go eat for my rosa (if you don't know Google it, I'm too lazy to explain) and then maybe work on my next chapter for Expect the Unexpected, so good night! Or morning! Haha and Ramadan Kareem to all my fellow Muslims! **

**See you soon…*MUAH*- M**


	3. Bipolar break ups

**I HAVE AN EXCUSE!**

**Okay I know I said im going to try to update every three days, and it's been several weeks, but I've been busy! **

**So I basically had to pack my ENTIRE life into a suitcase, carry-on, and back pack and fly from the LA area to Maryland, so that was a long and annoying flight. Plus, the second I got here I've been busy, so I've barely just opened my laptop up! Im really sorry and plus, my chapters are usually over 4 thousand words, so they take time to write! Im still busy, but ill try to update Expect the unexpected ASAP, bear with me! Im so sorry and I love you all, just give me a month or two to get back into a schedule, I just came here a couple of days ago so my internal clock is more messed up then Kim Kardashians marriage! Plus Im not sure ill be able to write a lot once school starts, the east coast has a faster curriculum and they learn faster then the west coast, and I am an honor student but I might be struggling with school now. IM SO SORRY! Read on!**

**DISCLAIMER- if I owned TMI I wouldn't be too cheap to check an oversized bag to fit more stuff at the airport (200 for a bigger bag my ass).**

**LEGGO. **

* * *

><p>I had thought long and hard about what just happened in the penthouse, and I had come to one conclusion- hormones.<p>

Jace was hot, extremely hot. I would be an idiot to deny that much. So naturally, when a hot guy pins you against a wall, your judgment gets clouded. So yes, it was pure hormones. And no, I'm not in denial. I think.

I walk down the pillow aisle, pushing a full shopping cart in front of me. I push some tan and brown pillows into the cart while I walk past to match the color scheme I was going with. The penthouse reminded me of a hospital, and we needed more color then just my hair. I had caught a taxi downtown to some department stores and was currently on a shopping spree. Hey, I didn't have anything better to spend my money on.

I finally make it to the register where a young girl around 20 was scanning the items. I chat idly with her while she works. I'm not usually one of small talk, but this might be my last casual conversation with a stranger before those photos get aired and published. She finishes up and I lug the huge load of bags out of the store, my arms already shaking under the weight. Who knew pillows and candles were so heavy?

Stepping outside the store, I put down the bags to hail a taxi. After a couple of moments, I managed to get one to slow down. I started to load my bags in and was about to step in, but at the last moment I look up.

A chill goes down my spine, and I could've sworn somebody was watching me. I whip my head around, looking for anybody, but I don't see anything. I linger for a moment, still feeling uneasy, but I finally relent and climb in the cab. Telling the cabbie the street address that I memorized before I left, he speeds off, but unlike the shops we leave behind the chill stays with me.

~o.O.o~

I finally walk into the penthouse, dropping the bags immediately. I sigh in satisfaction and rub my aching wrists. Hey, it's not easy carrying thousands of bags up a sky rise.

Jace isn't anywhere in the main area, but I hear his voice floating from the bedroom. He emerges into the hallway, talking on his phone.

I feel my mouth go slightly dry when I see him. He's only wearing a pair of low riding grey sweatpants with a tight black wife beater that isn't doing much to hide his muscles. I can barely keep myself from openly staring at his torso, and with much self control I force my eyes to his face. He was looking down, but his own eyes flick up and meet mine, smirking when he notices my obvious blush. Godammit, I knew I should've gotten tan over the summer. Maybe then my damn blush won't show up so easily.

"Okay Magnus, I won't be late. Yes, I mean it. Go screw Alec or something." Jace hangs up the phone without breaking eye contact. "Where did you go?" he questions.

I lower my face and start grabbing bags to hide my red cheeks. "Just got some things for the place, it's like a hospital in here." Jace joins me after a moment and grabs the rest of the bags, and we silently move them to the corner of the room.

We set them down and straighten up, Jace crossing his arms. Oh god, am I in for another lecture? All I did was buy things.

"You should've used my card." He says reproachfully. I blink slowly. Really, does he think I'm that dependant?

"I can pay my own way, thank you very much." I reply shortly, then spin on my heel and head towards the kitchen. I don't hear him follow me, but then again he could be as silent as a cat when he wants to.

I open the fridge to nothing but empty air. Oh great, the apartment wasn't stocked. Lovely. I sigh heavily and start moving systematically through cabinets, hunting for anything to eat besides plaster.

"Stop it." Jace's voice rings through the kitchen, low and commanding. I don't stop, or turn around.

"Stop what, looking for food? I don't know about you, but I'd rather not"-

His hand comes down hard on the cabinet door, keeping me from opening it. I turn around slowly, leaning back against the counter to keep my distance.

Jace is standing there, one arm braced against the cabinet and the other on the counter, effectively caging me in. I glare right up into his golden gaze defiantly, refusing to cave. He looks downright furious for some reason, but radiates deadly calm. Oh shit, this is scary-calm mode. The calm right before the inevitable storm.

"I meant," he says, a tinge of anger in his tone. "Stop acting like this. I thought we had a conversation"-

"Is that what you call a conversation?" I interrupt, ignoring his darkening face. "Because I call that you yelling at me and scolding me as if I were a child. I'm 24 and I'll do what I damn well please, and if that involves spending my own money then so be it." I keep staring into his face, refusing to let feeling of him being so close to me break through my barrier.

"If you're going to act like a child, then I'm going to treat you like one." He states simply. Anger floods through me, and I move to get away but he blocks me with his body. "I'm not going to repeat myself again, but you need to grow up." he says harshly. "And stop acting like an overgrown brat who didn't get her way. So suck it up princess, because we're in this boat together, and I'm not dealing with a wife who refuses to talk to me in my own house and treats me as if I'm the bane of their existence, when at least I'm _trying _to get on their good side. So either you refuse to talk to me and force us both to live miserable lives, or"-

I interrupt again. I can't help the equal part fury and humiliation coursing through my body. "Or what? Or maybe we should become besties? Or fuck buddies? Or how about both, friends with benefits! Because for some reason, you seem to want me to be some sort of kind, submissive wife who'll screw you whenever you want to. And I'm sorry if I'm a little pissed about the fact that I just watched any chances of me finding somebody who treats me right and actually gives a shit about me crash and burn. And if, for some reason, you're not cool with living a sex-less life with no emotion unless there are cameras, yet still refuse to treat me with any respect, that's your problem, not mine."

I suck in a breath of air, deprived after my rant. My chest rises and falls, and Jace is so close I feel his body. He looks down at me, face impassive.

"Is that what you think of me?"

I blink in surprise. Out of all of the things I would've expected him to say, that wasn't even on the list. "w-what?"

"That's what you think of me? That I'm going to just treat you with no respect? That I'm some old fashioned guys who expects you to make me dinner every night, clean up after me, and screw me whenever I want to? Because since when do you have the right to judge me? We've met maybe 20 times in the past, and that was a decade ago. I may not be the nicest guy ever, buy you roses every single day, sing you cheesy poems, but I'm not a total asshole, and you don't get to say I am."

Okay, I wasn't expecting that.

He glares down at me, anger swimming in those gold depths. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. What is somebody supposed to say after something that? I didn't think that about Jace, but I couldn't help the nagging feeling that he was right. I was acting selfish, but I had every right to! I had just been forced to marry him, and so what if I didn't want to be nice to him immediately? My anger boils down slowly, replaced by defiance. I open my mouth to speak again, but Jace just laughs. A low, dark disbelieving laugh that drives a stake right through my newly found defiance.

"You've always had a nasty habit of jumping to conclusions. Fine, go ahead. See if I care Princess." He moves suddenly, freeing me from my confinement against the counter. He walks quickly and lightly out of the room, leaving me alone in the stark white kitchen. I stand stunned for a moment, not exactly sure of what just happened, but I do hear the distinct slamming of the bedroom door. I stand there in the kitchen for a few minutes, trying to swallow what just happened. Are we fighting? Is he leaving? What if he's forgetting about the marriage and going?

I hear the bedroom door open and my feet move before I process what they're doing, and I find myself stumbling out into the living room.

Jace is sitting on the sofa, drawing on a pair of shoes. I plant my feet, stopping myself from closing the distance between us. "Where are you going?"

He glances up at me briefly, and then returns to tying up his shoes. "Out." He gets up and I notice he changed his dark sweat pants and wife beater in favor for dark jeans a simple white v-neck with a black leather jacket. Simple, but annoyingly sexy. How is it possible to stay away from your fake-boyfriend when he looks like sex on legs? He walks towards the elevator and turns to call over his shoulder. "Although, you have no reason to care, do you?" he shoots me a nasty grin and steps into the elevator. It closes behind him and I'm left with silence. I sag against the wall, closing my eyes in an attempt to get myself together. I managed to clear my head mostly, but one thought kept bouncing around, taunting me. I've screwed up, and I need to apologize to Jace.

Ugh, that hurt to think.

.o.O.o.

The smell of Italian food drifts through the penthouse, filling the empty air. I wipe my forehead with one of the kitchen towels I had purchased earlier during my shopping spree. Well, My first one.

After Jace had gone, I had hurriedly thrown on shoes and headed out to the grocery store to get food. I wasn't exactly sure on how to apologize, but hey, the way to a mans heart is through his stomach, right?

Note to self- thank Jocelyn for teaching me how to work the stove.

I hear the door unlock, and I quickly dash to the side of the wall and flick on the light above the dining table, where two perfectly garnished plates of pasta and chicken are sitting, a heap of breadsticks in the middle. Pasta has always been my go-to dish for emergencies like this, probably because it was so quick and could look all fancy with such little effort.

Tossing the towel into the kitchen, I dash into the living room where Jace is tossing his leather jacket onto the sofa. He doesn't look drunk thankfully, and not as mad. He turns towards me and raises an eyebrow at my probably messy appearance. I had changed out of my dress to avoid getting tomato sauce on it and I was in an old band tee-shirt and comfy shorts, my hair thrown into a messy bun. I probably look like a redheaded rat that ran through an Italian kitchen, but I'm not too concerned with appearance right now.

"What's up, Princess?" I flinch slightly at the condescending new nickname, trying not to swing at him. I take a deep breath to cool my anger and motion shyly towards the dining room.

"I made dinner." I say quietly, hating how feeble I sound. _You're apologizing Clary, try not to hit him! _I remind myself sternly.

His eyebrow shoots up even farther- dammit, I've always wanted to be able to do that- and smirks. "Okay then." He says, and I turn quickly and walk into the dining room, hoping he follows me.

I walk into the dining room and go to my chair, turning to stand behind it. Jace is leaning against the doorframe, taking in the meal. His eyes slowly rise to mine, and he smirks slowly. Yeah, he was definitely in a better mood. Maybe he is drunk.

"Wow, you've outdone yourself Princess." He comments, still smirking knowingly. He probably understood exactly why I made diner, and was going to draw out this long, painful future apology. Asshat.

I gesture for him to sit and take my own seat across from his. He studies the plate for a moment then takes a bite, deems it good, and continues scarfing down the pasta. I roll my eye subtly and get to work on my own plate, marveling at how good it is. At least I did one thing right today.

The meal is mostly silent, a tense blanket smothering us. Things obviously weren't going to be fixed with just the meal. Dammit, I knew I should've made more breadsticks. Jace finishes moments before I do and leans back against the chair, studying me again. I fidget slightly and scarf down the last few bites to avoid meeting his gaze. I stand up and grab my plate and his without questions, hurrying into the kitchen. I turn on the water and begin to scrub hard at the dishes. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I stiffen for a minute, sensing Jace's hot gaze fixed on me. I relax with an effort and scrub harder at the dishes, even through the stains were long gone.

Finally, after scrubbing all the pots and dishes (there weren't many, I had just bought a couple earlier today) to near perfection, I took a deep breathy and shut off the water, mentally preparing myself for the inevitable.

Jace was leaning against the doorframe (he does that a lot) and studying me in that way he always did. While most guys usually look at you as if they want sex, Jace looks at you as if you had sex, it was great, and now you were just friends. It was that exact stare that causes my heart to race a little bit faster in my chest, forcing m to clutch the counter with my hands.

"I'm getting the feeling you want to talk." He starts of casually, but it doesn't do much to steady my pounding heart. I nod and take a deep breath- now or never.

"I wanted to apologize. You're right, I acted like a spoiled brat who didn't get her way, and you suffered because of it. I'm really sorry, and I guess I can try to be friends with you for this- situation we're in right now, it's better then just ignoring eachother and making both of our lives lvings Hells." There. I said it. I apologized to Jace and said I want to try to be friends with him. Go ahead and swallow me up Earth, I'm pretty sure there's already a place in Hell reserved for me.

Jace just looks at me for a moment, expression calculating. Then, very slowly, a sly smirks creeps up onto his face. "Okay, I accept your feeble apology. But"- he detaches himself from the door frame and crosses the short distance between us, and I find myself in the exact position I was in earlier today. Expect this time we weren't yelling at each other in rage. He leans forward, settling his arms on either side of me, caging me in exactly like before. Well, he just lost major points for creativity.

He tilts his head down slightly, regarding me with a small smirk. He somehow managed to lean so close to me I could feel his body heat washing over me, but he wasn't touching me at all. And it was safe to say I was slowly going insane.

"I don't remember ever saying I wanted to be _just _friends." He says suggestively, his stupid smirk still in place. I swallow against my suddenly dry throat and tilt my head up to look at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask as nonchalantly as I possibly can in a situation like this. He chuckles and slowly runs a hand up my bare arm, sending shivers down my spine.

"Don't play dumb with me Princess, I know you know what I mean, and that you want it as much as me." a small bubble of annoyance breaks through the cloud of haze in my mind and I narrow my eyes.

"And what makes you so sure?" I snap, but not nearly with enough power to sound menacing. He grins down at me and lifts an arm to trail a finger slowly down my cheek, effectively scattering my thoughts again.

"Your blush." He states simply, and I mentally curse myself for not being born tanner,

"I knew I should've tanned during summer." I mumble slightly, still distracted by his body still so achingly close but still not touching my own.

He shakes his head slightly, golden curls falling into his face. "I like your blush, it makes you look innocent. Although, I don't think are that innocent." He leans forward, so close I can feel his lips brush over mine as he speaks. "Or you would be telling me to stop right now, wouldn't you?" he whispers, sending more shivers down my spine. I'm tempted to close my eyes and let his words wash over me, but I know whatever self-control I have left would vanish. I feel him start to close those last millimeters, so achingly close to me… but for some reason my inner nun decides to break out and I turn my head to the side, so his lips land softly on my cheek instead. He chuckles slightly against my cheek and move away to look down at me ruefully.

"I knew it." he states. I raise my eyebrows, trying to cool my flaming cheeks.

"Knew what?" I ask defensively, happy my voice didn't come out shaky. I had just been a literal half- millimeter away from kissing Jace Herondale, a position most 12 year old girls would kill to be in, and I had rejected him. But then again, I never really saw him as a superstar. I always saw him as a childhood prick who I wouldn't mind knocking down a peg or two. A prick I had almost kissed. And wanted to. Oh lord, maybe I really should consider becoming a nun. At least I wouldn't have to worry about outfits.

"Knew that you wouldn't kiss me just yet. You're a challenge, Clarissa Fray, one that I intend to obtain soon enough." He gives me one final smirk before backing up fully, no longer leaving me trapped against the counter. I felt all the heat from his body wash out of me as he left the little bubble we had formed, backing a good distance away. I couldn't help but miss his presence.

"Well, I wish you good luck with your challenge." I huff despite myself and the severely inappropriate thoughts about him flitting around in my head, and I walk out of the kitchen to the sound of Jace chuckling.

No matter how much I really did despise his asshattyness, I can't help but admit I feel better now that we've smoothed over a major bump- Jace and I were now sort-of friends, even if he was trying to get into my pants. And lord help me if I didn't want him to.

Hello operator? Yes, can you connect me to the nearest convent?

**Ugh, this is chapter is shorter than my temper. **

**Im really sorry, but I decided to cut the chapter off here because so much happens! I mean, they yell at each other, make up, and almost kiss, ugh. The clace is EVERYWHERE.**

**Anyways, the next chapter has some plot development so I can't smoosh it into this one, and im so sorry again I was sadly late, im super busy right now with settling in. I love you all and ill try to update my other story as soon as I can! I love you all again, and there may or may not be Malec in the next chapter ;) **

**See you soon… *MUAH*-M **


	4. Peaceful realities

**Can I just say AWWWW! **

**I got the sweetest reviews! I was a little worried I was putting too much sexual tension, but everybody loved it! So I decided to update early for you guys ;) And for you fans out there of that stuff, you guys ain't seen nothing yet ;) and also, I was wondering if you guys wanted me to include a full on lemon? There will be plenty of steamy scenes, so the rating will probably change to M later for those, but I was still considering the whole full- on lemon thing. If I did include those I would put a warning for people who wanted it, and im more than happy to write lemons, but im not sure if you guys want those.**

**So let me know! Should I stick to steamy make out scenes and skip over a full on lemon, or should I include a full on lemon? I NEED TO KNOW okay maybe it's not that serious Haha!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own TMI, never have, never will (sob) **

* * *

><p>Great, I forgot about the fact that there's only one bed.<p>

"I'm tempted to sleep on the couch." I state. Jace rolls his eyes and stretches out like a cat. A golden, muscular cat. Whoa there, calm down self.

"Why Red? Afraid you won't be able to resist?" he gives me a knowing smirk and it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"Please, like that will ever happen." I snort. Apparently, that was the wrong answer for Jace.

He straightens up, fixing his heated gaze on me. I hold back a shiver. He eyes me head to toe, taking in everything from my ratty shorts to old tee-shirt. I suddenly start to wish I wore something sexier, but that obviously wasn't bothering Jace. His eyes slowly rise to mine and notice my blush. He smirks slightly.

"I wouldn't speak so soon if I were you Red." He brushes past me on his way to the closet, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "I intend to have you begging for me in no time."

I can't hold back a shiver at the implication behind his words, and he chuckles lowly as he walks into the closet; bastard. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. It didn't help.

Walking into the bathroom, I splash some cold water on my face to cool my burning cheeks. Wiping my face on a towel, I twist my hair into two French braids to keep it contained for the night and straighten out my shorts and t-shirt. Eh, good enough.

I come out into the bedroom where Jace is getting into bed. Thank god he was wearing a light grey shirt to bed instead of going shirtless. Well, good for the part of me that was trying _not _to jump him in the middle of the night. Not good for the part of me that seriously was considering watching him in the shower like the little creeper I am.

I wordlessly climb into my side of the bed and turn away from him, as far as I can get. He chuckles and switches off the lamp.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Go to bed Jace."

o.O.o

I woke up in the morning slightly disoriented. I blinked slowly, the arched ceiling swimming into view. I realize I'm sitting in a huge bed full of silk, black silk to be precise. Sitting up slowly, the images of yesterday slowly come into my mind.

Meeting the Herondales, hearing about the arranged marriage, refusing, agreeing, seeing the penthouse, Jace telling me to stay faithful, almost kissing me, yelling at me again, me apologizing, him forgiving me, almost kissing me, and me wanting him too…

_Please let it all have been a dream. _I think desperately. _Maybe I just got drunk and had a crazy dream. Please, let this whole arranged marriage have been a dream. _I run a hand through my tangled hair, getting it stuck in the sleep mussed braids. I swing my legs over the side of the bed, and my feet hitting the wood bring the world, and the images from yesterday, back into focus, and i knew. I knew, It wasn't a dream, no matter how bad I wish it was.

I swing my head around and look for Jace in the pile of sheets, but he wasn't there. Maybe he ran away in the middle of night. As long as left food and internet connection, that might not be so bad.

Walking into the kitchen, I immediately notice Jace leaning against the counter, a coffee cup in his hand. Damn it, he didn't run away.

His hair is messed up, yet still manages to look sexy. How he does that is still a mystery. He still wears the grey shirt and shorts from last night and his golden eyes are clouded sleep. He reminds me of a lion who just woke up. Sleepy, but still dangerous.

Golden eyes fix on me, and he gives me a tired smirk. "Well you seem like a morning person." He greets me sarcastically. I roll my eyes and grab one of the new mugs and pour some coffee from the pot I bought yesterday, and thank god I had the brains to buy it. Clary minus coffee equals raging bitch.

I pour the coffee and dump sugar in it, just how I like it. Jace wrinkles his nose as I take a big gulp. "How you drink that stuff black, I have no idea." He states. I stick my tongue out and hop onto the island, swinging my legs slightly.

"I don't care, it's amazing." I say, taking another gulp and smiling sweetly at him. He smirks and walks forward until he's right in front of me. He puts his hands on my knees and pushes them apart, settling himself in between my legs. I slowly lower my coffee cup and take an unsteady breath, unnerved by his closeness. Jace leans forward, looking slightly up into my eyes. At the way we were positioned, I was about an inch taller than him. I stare down into his intense gold eyes, his lips curled into a smirk. No wonder he was so confident; it isn't hard when you look like a Greek god.

"Wanna know what else is amazing?" he whispers, his hot, delicious breath washing over me. I shudder slightly and bite my lip to keep myself from saying anything stupid. Leaning forward, instead of kissing me like I was expecting him to, he surprises me by taking my bottom lip between his teeth and tugging on it until it came out from under my teeth. I gasp slightly at the unexpected move and can't focus enough to stop him, whatever he's doing, because for some reason it feels so damn good. He tugs slightly on it, eliciting a small groan from me. My eyes fly open at the sound, pulling me back to reality. _What am I doing?_ I put my hands on his shoulders, motioning for him to stop. He sighs and after a moment, he lets go of my bottom lip, moving his head back slightly to smirk up at me.

"Problem?" he asks innocently. I take a deep breath of air to calm down.

"Yes Jace, I'm not doing- whatever that is- with you, we literally just agreed to be friends _yesterday_!" I exclaim, glaring at him accusingly. He shrugs and moves back, picking up his coffee cup again as if he hadn't just been so close to screwing me on the kitchen floor. He really needed to stop cornering me in the kitchen so much, we do cook in here.

"_You_ said you want to be friends, _I _never said that." He says simply, taking a sip of his coffee. I roll my eyes and hops down from the counter, taking my coffee cup. A sharp ring cuts through the air, and I jump slightly. Jace grabs his phone off of the counter and winces when he sees the caller I.D, pressing the speakerphone button.

"JACE FREAKING HERONDALE!" a female voice shouts through the phone. I wince and Jace almost drops the phone.

"Hello to you too, Izzy." Jace says condescendingly. Well this 'Izzy' certainly has a temper.

"DON'T YOU IZZY ME." she shrieks angrily. I resist the urge to stuff my fingers in my ears.

"Okay then _Isabelle, _what the hell did I do now?" Jace asks, clearly bored. I hear Isabelle- whoever she is- huff in exasperation.

"Hmm, I don't know! Oh you know, besides the fact according to Magnus you just got an arranged engagement to some chic you've known since childhood!" she yells, obviously pissed. I raise my eyebrows at him, and he shrugs silently.

"Yes, I got engaged Isabelle. And the girl I just got engaged to is standing right next to me."

Silence. Then Isabelle speaks her tone serious. "Whoever you are, I'm so sorry for you."

I can't help it. I burst out laughing.

I double over, roaring with laughter. It probably wasn't even that funny, but it felt good to let out all the emotion from the past day, flushing it out of my system. Jace looks at me like I'm insane, slowly raising the phone to his lips.

"Okay, I think she just went insane, so I'll tell you everything later today, I'm meeting with Magnus at his and Alec's place, so drop by around noon." He informs her, still watching me with a bemused stare. I straighten and attempt to reign in my laughter.

"Okay, bring your fiancée too, I need to meet her." Isabelle states. Whoever this girl is, she sounds badass.

Jace gives me a questioning look and I nod slightly in agreement, I definitely wanted to meet her and shake her hand for yelling at Jace like that. He's pretty intimidating, and any time I yell at him I end up pinned against a counter.

"Alright, we'll be there, just don't bring your weird boyfriend." Jace says.

"Hey!" Isabelle says defensively. "Meliorn is not weird!" well his name certainly is.

"He looks like Legolas." Jace says and quickly hangs up after hearing her cry of outrage.

Jace turns his gaze on me. "Go get changed and ready, we're going to leave soon." He informs me. I nod and start to walk away, but turn back at the last moment.

"By the way, Legolas is extremely sexy." I inform him, and then walk away. I hear him mutter something like 'weird child', and I flip him off without looking back. I know; I'm so mature.

"Do I look okay?" I ask Jace. For some reason I was nervous about meeting Isabelle, Magnus, and Alec. Maybe because it seemed as if they were all close to Jace somehow, and I'd be around them a lot. Maybe because they all seemed so mysterious; I had only heard Isabelle speak over the phone and heard Jace mention Magnus as his manager who apparently 'screwed Alec', so I'm assumed he was his boyfriend. Other than that, I had no idea what to expect; Jace hadn't told me anything about them.

He looks up from his phone and studies my outfit. I had decided not to go too extravagant, so I settled for a plain white blouse and dark skinny jeans, my hair loose and falling to my waist.

"You look beautiful, but I'd prefer in you in something a little different." He gives me a little smirk, and I hit him on the shoulder.

"Pervert." I accuse. Jace grins and shrugs slightly. He's wearing black jeans (as always) with a tight black shirt and his arms bare. I train my eyes on his and try to ignore his lean but muscular build that was more than obvious. Oh god, those muscles were going to be the death of me.

Jace calls the elevator and we travel the small distance to the floor before and get out of the private elevator. It's still weird not having a front door.

We get into the main elevator and instead of pressing the button for lobby; Jace presses the button for the garage. I look at him questioningly.

"I do have a car Clary, you really think I would travel by taxi everywhere?" he looks at me incredulously. I shrug and lean against the wall, staying silent for the rest of the way down.

The elevator opens to the big cement garage, full of expensive cars. Jace walks ahead with purpose and I stay close to him, slightly afraid of getting lost. He stops by a sleek black and silver car, which stupidly reminded me of the bat mobile. I know, I have no life.

Jace digs out a key and clicks it, motioning for me to get in. I step into the car, careful not to bump my head. The inside is all black leather, and I notice something.

"Jace. Please tell me you did not spray cologne in your car." I ask, wrinkling my nose. It wasn't a bad smell, in fact it smells just like Jace's own cologne (it probably was) and I have a strong urge to stuff my face in the seat and inhale deeply, but I really didn't want to step out of this car smelling like man. Jace grins sheepishly and starts up the engine, smiling at the low purr of the engine as it started. I swear, nice cars are the equivalent of sex for guys.

We head up an incline and break out into the wintry sunlight. He doesn't put on music or talk, so the first few minutes are filled with an awkward silence. Finally, I speak up.

"So, who are Isabelle and Alec? I know Magnus is your manager, but I don't know anything else." Jace glances at me before speaking.

"Isabelle and Alec are both siblings and close friends of mine since childhood. Isabelle is a major fashion designer and Alec owns several restaurants around New York. Alec is also Magnus', my managers, boyfriend. By the way, fair warning, Magnus is a little… eccentric."

"Eccentric?"

"He resembles a gay hedgehog."

"Sounds… sparkly."

"Very. And don't forget the sequins."

"Well this is going to fun."

"Or as Magnus would call it, fabulous."

I shoot him a sideways grin at that, and he chuckles slightly. I look out and notice that we're slowing down; going down streets with sky rises similar to the one we live in, but smaller. Doesn't matter, Magnus still must be pretty loaded.

We pull up and head in to a comfortably furnished lobby. We get in an elevator and I'm dismayed to hear cheesy elevator music; great.

"Thank god we don't have this crap music." Jace mutters, glaring in distaste at the speakers. I roll my eyes step out of the stopped elevator, Jace leading the way to a mahogany door halfway down the hall with a gold embossed number on it. Jace suddenly stops me and draws me slightly to the side.

"Clary." He says, looking into my eyes. "Remember, they all know about the arranged marriage, but they think it was a unanimous decision, and that we're all happy with it, okay? Don't screw this up." he speaks with conviction, his golden eyes boring into my own. I nod slightly, not exactly sure what to say. He nods back with relief and let's goes of my arms, and I find myself immediately missing that point of contact, no matter how small it was. Damn, I was whipped already and it's only been a day of this stupid marriage.

He knocks on the door and it almost immediately flies open, and Magnus Bane stands on the other side.

He was pretty tall, topping Jace's 6 foot something, and very tan. He was Asian, obvious by the lilt in his eyes, which were lined in black Kohl. He was wearing tight leather pants that looked like a second, leathery dark green skin and a neon blue shirt with glitter on it. Jet black hair was spiked into shimmery purple points, adding to the height. So basically, he was the most fabulous man ever.

"Finally, I've been waiting forever, the tea's getting cold!" he exclaims. His eyes skim over Jace and immediately lands on me.

"And you must be Clarissa Fray! Im Magnus Bane, pleasure to meet you." He bows deeply and I blush slightly. Yeah, he was definitely eccentric.

"Hello Magnus, the pleasure is all mine." After a moments thought I added a little curtsy, and his strange cat-like eyes twinkle in amusement.

"Wow Jace, I love her already." He laughs deeply and gestures us into the living room, where he told us Alec and Isabelle were waiting.

The living room is all stark whites and blacks. White comfortable sofas and blacks tables are all over the place, giving the apartment a modern feel. Sitting on a love seat, a fashion magazine in hand, is what I presume to be the badass Isabelle.

She stands up as I walk in, tossing the magazine onto the sofa. She's beautiful, with long, silky black hair that was dead straight, falling to her hips. Her long, willowy frame is clad in dark jeans, black leather high-heeled boots, and a tight red tank top. It was super simple, but she looks beautiful, and extremely badass. Her porcelain skin is unmarked with any signs of acne, and I'm extremely jealous. While my skin tone resembles milk, hers resembles an unmarked bowl of cream. Seriously, how in the world is this fair?

Brown eyes regard me, taking me in and I suddenly feel extremely underdressed, even if she's dressed as casually as I am. After a moment, her cold and appraising expression turns into a respectful one.

"You may not look like much, but you must be pretty tough to agree to put up with Jace." She claims, and I break out into a meek smile. Good, she likes me. I have a feeling if she didn't she would've squished me under one of those killer heels.

She outs her hand out, and I shake it. "Isabelle Lightwood." She introduces.

"Clarissa Fray, but I go by Clary."

"Pretty name." she comments, then turns toward the other side of the room. "And that is my brother Alec." I follow her gaze and meet icy blue eyes.

Alec Lightwood actually reminds of a cross between Jace and Isabelle. He's built a lot like Jace, lean but muscular, and has the same coloring as Isabelle, with pale skin and short, straight black hair, but instead of dark brown eyes he has the brightest shade of blue I've ever seen. He regards me for a moment, piercing me with his icy stare. He gives me a small smile, and I let out a small sigh of relief. I had thought he didn't like me by his unnerving stare, but the smile was reassuring. Thank god.

"All I have to say is good luck Clary, Jace is a handful." He laughs slightly and so do I.

"Well it appears that everybody has just forgotten about my presence in the room." Jace says sarcastically, assuming an injured air. I shrug and smile sweetly.

"Sorry Jace, maybe you're just easily forgettable." I say, honey coating my words as if breaking bad news to a child. Jace gives me an incredulous look while Isabelle laughs, snorting slightly. Ah, even perfect people have there faults. I wonder what Jace's is…

"I like her; she doesn't just fall to your feet like all other girls around you, for god knows what reason." Isabelle states, skipping into the kitchen where an herbal smell was emitting. Must be the tea Magnus was talking about.

"I agree." Says Alec, following his sister into the kitchen. I move to follows them, but Jace grabs me by the waist and pulls me flush against his chest. I let out a small gasp of surprise.

"I'm going to make you eat those words soon Clary Fray." He whispers, trailing a finger down my arm. The fact that we're in somebody else's house with said somebody ten feet away helps me control myself, but I still have to take deep breaths.

"We'll see." I say confidently, and then I break away and head towards the kitchen without looking back. Jace chuckles and follows me.

The kitchen matches the color scheme of the living room, all the furniture white or black. Isabelle and Alec are sitting around the table, Magnus serving mugs of a steaming liquid. Jace and sit down at the table and accept our own mugs, and I peer skeptically inside at the hot purple liquid.

"Drink it, it's delicious." Magnus informs me. I take a tentave sip and I'm surprised at the delicious taste. Magnus gives me a knowing smile over his own mug and I grin back.

"So, how did the whole arranged marriage idea come up?" Isabelle asks, setting her mug down. I look expectantly at Jace; he can work this better then me.

"My parents were nagging at me, saying that I needed to settle down because I'm apparently at the 'prime of my life' – load of bullshit if you ask me- and Magnus over here was saying that I'm going to drive my career into the toilet soon enough, so then my parents started at the idea of an arranged marriage with some 'decent girl'." Jace pauses to roll his eyes. "So basically, they wanted to set me up with some boring chic."

Isabelle laughs at that and Alec cracks a small grin. Jace speaks up again, and I smile slightly into my mug. I'm a better actor then I thought. "But then, Clary's parents heard about my parents trying to set me up, and since we've been friends since we were little, they got this bright idea to set me up with loser." He pokes my shoulder slightly and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Please, you got lucky." I say confidently, and he rolls his eyes slightly but he's still grinning. Isabelle grins also at the two of us.

"I just think your parents wanted to get rid of you." He jokes lightly, and I smile back, even though I hate the sounds of those words. I still have a feeling Luke and Jocelyn just were trying to shove me of onto Jace, and get rid of me. I know they love me, and I love them, but I still couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling of abandonment.

"Nah, they just knew I wouldn't put up with your shit like other girls." I say, and Alec almost chokes on his tea from laughter.

"I like her Jace." He says once he starts breathing normally again. Isabelle nods her agreement and Magnus just looks amused. I grin at them all; I like these people too.

"Anyways, right now we're telling the public Clary is just the girlfriend, and we plan to have a lovely proposal on an interview in a couple of months." Magnus informs Isabelle and Alec. Isabelle nods and turns her piercing gaze on Jace.

"So are you two living together?" she questions.

I nod. "Yeah, we just moved in yesterday." I confirm. Isabelle nods, satisfied, but then shoots up again in excitement.

"Oh, you have to let me take you shopping!" she exclaims. I cast a sideways glance at Jace, who looks horrified at the mention of shopping. Isabelle glares at Jace and he smiles sheepishly. "I don't care what you say Jace, I'm taking her shopping. And she's going to look _hot _Jace." Isabelle says confidently, winking at Jace. He snorts into his tea.

"Good luck." He mutters. I smack him upside the head, and his face almost smashes into his mug. "Ow!" he says, glaring at me. I smile sweetly and take sip of tea while Isabelle bursts out laughing and Alec cracks a smile. Magnus looks exasperated, as if we were his children and I just poured spaghetti on Jace at a restaurant. Haha, Jace covered in tomato sauce would be hilarious, maybe I could pull a prank on him…

"But anyways, you need to come shopping with me." Isabelle states.

I laugh slightly at her determined expression. I have a feeling I would end up in a mall with her even if she has to drag me there. "Okay, deal." I say, and she claps her hands in excitement. Magnus makes a tsk sound.

"Oh darling, she doesn't need _new _clothes, her old ones just need editing!" he eyes my plain white blouse. "For instance, that top would be simply _fabulous _with some sequins; maybe I should go get my be dazzler"-

"No!" Isabelle, Alec, and Jace collectively shout. I giggle at the offended look on Magnus's face. Jace turns to Alec with a serious expression.

"Alec, it's your duty to mankind to get rid of that be-dazzler." Jace informs him.

"Why me?" He complains. Isabelle cuts him a look.

"Because you're in his bed every night." She says bluntly, and Alec's cheeks flush a soft pink. Wow, for a bunch of people in there mid- 20's with careers, they sure do act like a bunch of teenagers.

"Oh don't let her bother you." Magnus slings an arm around his boyfriends shoulder and plants a kiss on his cheek, and I can't hide the grin on my face. Ah, young love.

"Anyways," Magnus stops coddling Alec –good for him, he was almost as red as my hair- "Let's talk about this upcoming interview."

Jace nods and Magnus starts off, talking about dressing rooms and contracts and I tune them out pretty quickly. I turn to Isabelle.

"So Isabelle, I hear you're a fashion designer." She grins.

"First of all, call me Izzy. And yes, I have a couple of lines out and a show in a couple of months. Oh! Here I have some photos of some of the dresses." Isabel- Izzy dug out a sparkly iphone and began to show me photos of dresses. I smile and nod along, because the dresses are honestly beautiful, but most of my mind is focused on one fact- Isabelle and I were going to be amazing friends, no doubt about it.

o.O.o

"How'd you like them?" Jace questions. We're sitting in his car, heading back to the pent house. Meeting Isabelle, Alec and Magnus was a huge success, at least in my eyes. They all seemed to like me, and I had a shopping trip scheduled with Isabelle in about a week.

"They were amazing, and Isabelle seems like a good friend." Jace laughs at that.

"You won't be saying that when your in the middle of the mall with jelly for legs and a thousand bags in your arms." He says, and my eyes widen in horror. I didn't know Isabelle was _that _big f a shopper. I'm starting to regret this decision…

Jace laughs evilly at my expression. "Oh yes, be very afraid." I groan and flop against the seat, not speaking for the rest of the ride back.

We walk into the penthouse, Jace kicking off his shoes. "So now what?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Now what? Is it my job to entertain you?"

"Duh. Well, there is one activity we could do." Jace leans in and waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

I lean in also and let a small smile play on my lips. "Me too." He smirks slightly and leans forward more. I caress his cheek slightly, and at the last moment I turn his head towards the large wall I intentionally left blank from decoration. "Painting."

Jace pulls back. "You've seriously got to stop doing that." All I do is smirk back, and I find myself surprised. Surprised at how natural it felt, joking around with Jace only after a day and a half of this 'agreement'. Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe he won't be so bad. Maybe my life won't be so bad.

But hey, only time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is almost 5k words! And I stayed up extra late just for you guys <strong>** and yes, a gave you a little dose of Malec and I'll give you some cute Malec fluff soon ;) **

**DON'T WORRY THO SIZZY SHALL COME. Haha if ya'll got dirty minds can I get a HELLYEA! :P and yes Meliorn is her boyfriend right now, but don't worry I'll definitely get all the beautiful Sizzy moments in there too! **

**Also, some characters might be slightly OOC, but there main personalities will be there, but Alec isn't as cold, and Isabelle is slightly friendlier yada yada! **

**Also there's a problem. I'm not getting all the reviews! I got some alerts on my email talking about reviews but for some reason when I check online they don't show up! So sorry! And I must address some things, because I wasn't able to directly respond to some reviews!**

**When Jace left the apartment on the first day before Clary made the dinner, he didn't go anywhere of importance, it's nothing to do with the plot, just an excuse to get Jace out of the picture for a few hours :P**

**No, Jace was not in on the arranged marriage. At all. Nada. Zip. Zilch. **

**Citrus. There's going to be a lot. So I'm changing the rating to M. because honestly, I'm going to lose track of all the steamy scenes I'm going to write, and it's going to be incorporated into my story, not just a couple of times. So for ya'll who like that stuff, you welcome ;) and for you guys who get sensitive about citrus, either skip over those scenes or don't read, I don't want any hate about it. **

**There will be several P.O.V. changes, but later on. There is also a bigger picture then just the romance between clary and jace, just give me some chapters. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks so much for the support, and review pretty pleaseeeee! **

**See you soon… *MUAH!*-M **


	5. Playful kisses

**LEGGO. **

"Why are we painting the wall brown?" Jace complains, dipping his roller into the bucket of paint at his feet."

"It is not brown. It is chestnut." I correct.

"Why are we painting the wall chestnut?"

"Because our color theme is chestnut."

"Why? Why not black?"

"Because black is depressing."

"Black is not depressing! It's a perfectly suitable color!"

"Yeah. For funerals."

Jace sighs. "Why do you get to use the long roller, my arm hurts."

"Because im shorter and you have long arms."

"Why can't you use a stool?"

"Because we don't have one, genius."

"Why didn't you buy one?"

"Because what's the point of a stool if you have a tall person around?"

"Where'd you learn that? Some blog for leprechauns?"

"I am not a leprechaun!"

"Your right. Leprechauns are taller."

I flip him off.

"Cute." He snorts, rolling more paint onto the previously white wall. It's around 3 in the evening, and the wall was half done. I had forced Jace to help me, after threatening to dump the remaining paint on him in the middle of the night. Needless to say he was suddenly more than willing to help me.

I had changed into old comfy shorts and an old tank top. Jace had put on sweatpants and a clean white t-shirt. When I confronted him about getting paint on the clean shirt, he smirked and asked if I'd rather he worked shirtless. That ended that pretty quickly.

I roll my eyes and dip the roller in more paint, swinging it around to change positions. What I didn't plan on was Jace standing right in the path of the paint-filled sponge.

A loud smack resonates through the penthouse and the sponge collides with Jaces' white shirt. In shock, I let the roller slip from between my fingers, fully showing the large brown mark the sponge had left. There's a moment of dead silence as Jace looks down and stares at the large stain, then slowly, he looks up at me with a stare that shoots fear through my chest and pierces my soul, rooting me to the spot.

"You're going to regret that." He says in a calm voice. Scary calm. He crouches slightly, like a cat about to pounce on his prey, and adds another sentence, almost as an afterthought.

"By the way, I remember how ticklish you are."

That's all it takes to get me moving.

I turn quickly and sprint into the kitchen, tarp crinkling under my feet. Jace chuckles and starts after me, and I know it's a matter of seconds before he catches up. I run to the other side of the kitchen and whirl around, leaving the kitchen islands as a barrier in between me and Jace.

Jace grins like the Cheshire cat as he crouches slightly, ready to mirror any movements I make. "Really, you're going to try this one Clary?" he taunts, swaying his hips side to side, putting me on edge. I stay perfectly still, trying not to let any of my plans of escape show.

"Come on Clary, I'm not going to hurt you." He taunts again, gold eyes flashing. Liar.

"I'll come out if you promise not to try anything." I stall slightly, trying to distract him.

"No can do"- before he can even finish his sentence, I shoot out from behind the island and sprint towards the plastic covered living room. I expect to hear sounds of Jace pursuing me, but all I hear is the crinkle of plastic beneath my own feet. I stop dead and spin in a full circle, looking for him, seeing no signs. I should have been relieved, but I know what Jace is playing. He's somewhere hiding, and that scares the living crap out of me.

And then he's on me. All I see is a flash of gold, then next thing I know I'm tumbling onto the plastic covered couch, a small scream escaping my lips. Jace is sitting on top of me, grinning so evilly Satan couldn't even top it. I open my mouth to tell him off, but his fingers are already at my sides.

Another scream of laughter erupts from my mouth as his long, skilled fingers run mercilessly up and down my sides, pulling laugh after laugh from me. I squirm under him, trying to get away but his grip is like iron.

"Jace, please, stop, can't, take, it, anymore!" I choke out between laughter. He grins and continues but speaks up. "First apologize for staining my shirt!" he says, continuing his torture.

"I'm, so, sorry, for, staining, your, shirt, now, let, me, GO!" I giggle the whole sentence out, so I probably didn't sound too intimidating. He finally stops after a moment, but doesn't let me go. He falls on top of me, shaking with his own laughter.

"I'm glad you find torturing me so amusing." I gasp, trying to recover from my insane laughing fit. When I finally manage to catch my breath, I look up and realize how close we are.

Jace is literally two inches away from me, golden eyes dark and staring into my emerald ones.

I fall still, barely breathing. Jace had almost kissed me many times before, but this was different. He slowly trails a finger down my cheek, and I shudder under his hot touch. I can feel his body against my own, rising and falling with each breath. His head lowers more, hot breath delicious against my lips. I lower my eyes, staring at his full, soft lips. They hover over my own for a moment more, barely brushing them and sending tingles down my spine, and I know. I know he's waiting. Waiting for me to give in and admit defeat. But in that single moment, I couldn't care less.

I lift myself up and close that millimeter of distance, touching my lips to his own.

It felt as if every single nerve in my body had simultaneously exploded, leaving me stunned and dazed. A slow fire built up in the pit of my stomach as Jace grabs the back of my head, crushing my lips against his harder. I sigh into his mouth and weave my fingers through his hair, tugging on the ends. He groans and I tug again, loving the sound. He groans again and grabs my leg, throwing it over his waist. I arch my back, pushing my body against his more, feeling every point of contact, his heat seeping through the thin layers of clothing and setting my skin on fire. I come up with a gasp, sucking fresh air into my deprived lungs. Jace doesn't stop there, moving his lips to my neck, sucking on the skin. I groan and my eyes roll back in my head a little bit. God, he's good at this.

I take deep breaths of air as Jace continues sucking on one spot, obviously intent on leaving a dark bruise there. The haze in my mind clears a little bit, allowing me to think semi-straight. I was kissing Jace. _Jace. _Shit.

My eyes fly open and I gasp louder, planting my hands on his shoulders. "Jace, wait." He stops after a moment and pulls his head back, panting heavily. His gold eyes are dark, clouded with lust, and the sight nearly makes me kiss him again.

"What's wrong?" he asks, eyes greedily roaming my face. I try to give him a straight answer, but his body pressed against mine is more then effective at derailing my thoughts.

"Get off, I need to think." I say, pushing against his chest. He's off in an instant, sitting up on the end of the couch. His hair and shirt are both tangled, his lips swollen. Oh god, if he looked this messed up I must look horrible. I run a hand through my hair, trying to clear my head. Why had I pushed him off again?

"What's wrong?" he repeats, his breathing finally normal. What _is _wrong? He was going to be married to me, it's not as if this wouldn't happen eventually, so why not now? I open my mouth and speak before I even register my words.

"I don't know, but this seems too fast. Just a week ago we hadn't seen each other in 12 years and hated each other, and now we're making out on the couch. It feels like I'm almost betraying myself kissing you, and so fast also. Like I'm just another girl who can't help her hormones whenever she sees someone even remotely attractive." I finish off, my eyes fixed firmly on Jace's shoulder. I can't look him in the eye right now, especially after telling him that. I had just opened myself up, no matter how little, and I'm not too sure of Jace's reaction.

But all he does is raise an eyebrow. "Has anybody ever told you that you tend to rant a lot?" I glare at him and he chuckles quietly. Leaning forward, he grabs my chin with two fingers and makes me look him in the eye. I reluctantly let him. "Just relax Clary, you're over thinking this." His voice is surprisingly soft. "Its fine, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, and I'm not hating you for it or anything." He shrugs slightly after he finishes. I let out a small breath of relief that he didn't get pissed, and he smirks slightly, leaning in close. I shudder slightly as his hot breath washes over me, almost sending me back into my haze filled cloud. "But it's still good to know I affect you even more then I thought."

I groan and push him away. Theirs the asshole we all know and want to push down a garbage shoot. Jace laughs and stands up, rolling his neck out and stretching his leans muscles. I avert my eyes, but I catch the corner of his lopsided grin. Dammit.

"Okay, let's finish the _chestnut _wall, and try not to spill anymore paint on me." Jace states. I roll my eyes and get up, following him to the half painted wall. But I still can't look away from his plush lips. The same lips that were on mine not 5 minutes ago. That I would do anything to have back on mine again..

Seriously Clary. Calm down.

o.O.o

The man sits in front of a computer screen, the only source of light in the small dark room. A dark smile cracks his dry lips, a bead of blood trickling down his chin onto the keyboard. But he didn't notice. Dark eyes were trained on the computer screen, where a grainy photo was showing. a young couple, a blonde man and ginger girl, were in a car. The photo had been taken by a security camera that had been easy enough to bug. As easy as it would be to kill her golden boy. And then she _will _be his.

**HELLER!**

**Yes ik it's been FOREVER and this chapter is so short im CRINGING but I had to give you guys something! I hope the kiss and added drama at the end will make up for it! AND OMFG OVER 100 REVIEWS I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! You guys are so amazing it shocks me! I've been hella busy, I just moved to the east coast and I've been getting used to a much harder curriculum then im used to plus I have a science project I need to do and I'm starting late because everybody else started last year **** so I'm going to be extremely busy over the next few months! But I'll still write when I can, I promise! And my other story, expect the unexpected, will also be updated ASAP! Im so sorry for the delays in updating, things have been hard lately! So please be supportive, and I'll update as much as I can!**

**BTW I hope I didn't make Jace too OOC, I'm not good at capturing him **** and I'm also sorry if the kiss scene wasn't great, I just typed that in like two seconds cause I was desperate to get this up **** sorry guys! LOVE YOU BAES AND IF YOU HAVE ANY ONE SHOT IDEAS PLEASE LEMME KNOW I'M IN A ONE SHOT MOOD! **

**Keep reading…*MUAH*-M**


	6. Old friends

**IM BAAAAAAAAAACK! **

**So I know it's been FOREVER but hey, I'm here now? I know, I'm so sorry, but I hope you guys like this chapter! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned TMI, but if I got everything I wished for, I'd be rolling around in a cherry red Lamborghini. **

**LEGGO.**

Finishing painting the wall was probably the most awkward thing ever.

We finished painting the wall in silence, Jace smirking the entire time. I was tempted to hit him again, but I didn't want it to lead to what happened before. Well, the hormonal part of me did, but the sensible part wanted to wait. Why, I don't exactly know why.

_Of course you do. You just admitted it on that couch. _Ah yes, the deathbed confession. Why I had admitted that, I have no idea. Jace was probably internally laughing at me and my childness right now. Now what was I going to do?

Jace ordered pizza for dinner, which we ate in silence. After, he went out to go run some movie star errands, and I took the opportunity to pick up the paint leftover and clean up the mess we left. I cleared it all away and noticing the time, decide to get ready for bed. I take a quick shower, letting the water relax my tense muscles. I stay in there for a long time, thinking of the events of today. Jace had _kissed _me, and I had kissed him back. What was I thinking?

But then again, what was wrong with it? I had reviewed the words I had spoken on that couch to Jace over and over again, and they barely made any sense to me at all. So what if we hadn't been friends until yesterday? We were going to be married, and both know something's going to happen eventually. So why not now? I knew I wanted to, God did I want to. I wanted to draw him in and kiss him like a drowning man wanted air, but there was that gut feeling. That sentimental part of me who wanted to get to know him.

But he didn't want to get to know me. He had become much nicer than I ever had imagined, considering he didn't exactly like me two days ago. But I couldn't rid the nagging feeling that he only wanted me for sex. But still, he could've easily forced it on me if he wanted to. He had stopped when I said so, and he had said we didn't have to do anything I didn't feel like doing. But what if it was a trick to get my trust? But why would he play one?

All these thoughts race through my head a million miles an hour, confusing me and giving me more questions than answers. I groan and bang my fist against the shower in frustration. Why does he have to be so difficult?

After finishing washing my hair and collecting my bearings, I jump out of the shower and wrap myself in a fluffy white towel. I wipe away from of the steam from the mirror, creating a fan of clear area in the fog. I study my face in the mirror, and I notice something on my neck. It turns out be a dark purple splotch. I stare in surprise for a moment, not sure were it came from. Did I get a bug bite? Then I remember; the couch. Jace gave me a freaking _hickey. _I groan in frustration- guess I can't wear my hair up for the next week. After one more look at it, I trudge from the bathroom and change in to my usual sleeping ensemble of a t-shirt and shorts, putting my hair up in a towel to dry. I sit in bed, working on one of my past drawings of a pond. I had just started the shading when I heard the bedroom door open. I almost drop my pencil in shock, being so deep in the drawing zone; I must've not heard the penthouse door.

Jace stands there, his jacket slung over his shoulder like some model. I stop my eyes from scanning his body and focus on his eyes. He smirks at my discomfort. Bastard.

"What's so captivating in that book that you pay more attention to it than me?" he teases. I roll my eyes and try to hide the blush on my cheeks by ducking my head and closing the sketchbook tight. I place it on the nightstand and jump up and out of the bed. I need water to avoid combusting. I walk out and move to dodge Jace in the doorway, but his hand reaches out like a whip and closes around my wrist. I jump in surprise, but I avoid looking at his face. One look into those damn gold eyes and I'd probably die. Kind of like that basilisk in Harry Potter. The absurd picture of Jace with a snake head comes to mind, and I almost laugh out loud.

Jace doesn't seem like laughing though. I feel his head lower and brush my neck, and I shiver, but I still refuse to look at him. No snake Jace, if I die it'll be from eating all the brownies in the world, not from you.

His lips move against my skin. "No hello kiss?" he teases. I take a deep breath, resisting the urge to turn and meet my lips with his own. After a moment, I tug on my wrist, breaking the grip and I walk as fast as I can away from him. I hear him groan in discontent, and I can't help but feeling like throwing a mini party. Way to go Clary, you didn't let him kiss you! Of course the party was ruined by that other part of me who was relentlessly trying to get my feet to turn around and go back to him. What was up with these two different Clary's? Was I turning Schizophrenic? Dammit Jace, you literally drove me insane.

I hurriedly go get my water from and gulp it down, dousing the burning in my throat. I lean against the counter for a few minutes, collecting my bearings. After I finish my mini meditation session, I slowly walk back to the bedroom, peeking around the corner to see if Jace was there. He wasn't, but I heard the tap running in the shower. I took the opportunity to quickly let my hair down from the towel and throw it into a bun, and then I jumped into bed. I manage to make it under the covers just as I hear him come out of the bathroom. A pause, then a quiet laugh. I see the lights go black and the bed dip with his weight. He doesn't say anything getting in the bed thankfully, and I let myself drift into oblivion.

~o.O.o~

I wake to the same thing as I did yesterday, an empty bed. I don't even bother wishing he ran away this time. Groaning, I sit up, moving away the piles of silk surrounding my legs. I head to the bathroom first to wash up, like I had neglected to do yesterday. I brush my teeth, eyeing the mark on my neck in the mirror. It had darkened even more, becoming more obvious against my pale skin. Dammit Jace.

I rinse and head out of the bedroom into the kitchen, where Jace is in the same position as yesterday morning. Hair ruffled, coffee cup in his hand. I roll my eyes at him.

"Do you ever make breakfast, or do you just survive off of coffee?" I know I did, but there was a reason I was so fragile. He shrugs tiredly, yawning like a bear.

"Why would I cook when I have a woman here?" he says snidely.

I hit him in the arm, jerking his coffee and causing the boiling liquid to splash onto his arm. He yelps, jumping a good two feet into the air. I smile sweetly?

"Awake now?" he glares at me for a moment, but then his eyes land on my neck, where the evidence of our kiss was branded on my skin. Slowly, a sexy smirk grows on his face, and I blush a deep red.

"Looking good Red." He says slowly, eyes still fixed on my neck. I flush even more and turn to go get myself a coffee.

"Well, thanks to you, I'm not going to be able to wear my hair up for the next week." I snap back while I'm not looking at him.

"Well good, I like your hair down anyways." Wait, what did he say? I turn to look at him in surprise. Jace doesn't seem bothered, and simply shrugs at my expression, taking another sip of his coffee, as if what he says wasn't a big deal. Well, it was a perfectly normal remark, just not from _Jace. Jace _wasn't supposed to be sweet, or caring. What was going on?I look at him for a moment more, then turn around and finish pouring my coffee. He was really strange sometimes.

~o.O.o~

The doorbell rings through the apartment, pulling me from the drawing induced bliss. I look up impatiently from my drawing, wondering who it could be. A friend of Jace's? Maybe Isabelle? Our shopping trip wasn't for a week though…

In curiosity I set my sketchbook on the bed and head out into the main room. I see Jace standing by the buzzer, waiting for the person to arrive. He turns when I enter. "They just said delivery for you and all I saw were flowers from the camera." He says with a shrug. Furrowing my brow, I eye the elevator. It buzzes and the silver doors open, revealing a huge bouquet of wild flowers. Did one of Jace's fan girls get his address? But then why was it addressed for me?

The walking bouquet moves forward into the main room, and it moves slightly to the side, revealing dorky glasses, messy brown hair, and the smile I've missed so much.

"Simon!" I yell in delight, and I begin to barrel towards him. He opens his long arms, preparing for me. I collide into him and his arms wrap around me, crushing me into him. With a whoop of delight he lifts me off the ground and spins me in a full circle like he used to when we were little. I laugh the first laugh of real happiness in a long time. My Simon was here.

He finally sets me down, but doesn't let go, his hands rest on my shoulders and his coffee brown eyes twinkle like they always used to. "Damn Clare-Bear, you've gotten heavier." He teases, his voice deeper but still goofy in a way that was completely unique to Simon. I chuckle and hit him arm, stepping back to get a better look at him. Ever since he went to college in Albany for computer design (he was a bigger geek than me), I had barely seen him. He had been one of my only friends growing up, ever since kindergarten. But when he went to college, even though we talked everyday for the first couple of months, we had slowly lost contact, until it was yearly visits. He had changed, no longer an awkward high schooler who didn't fit his skin, now a man, light muscles under his tan skin and a voice that didn't crack. He was, dare I say, attractive now. But he hadn't lost that mischief in his puppy dog eyes, capable of getting the meanest person to smile. God, I've missed him.

"You get strong and I get fat- is the world ending?" I shoot back playfully. He shakes his head, still smiling.

"Damn, I've missed you Clare-Bear." He draws me in for another tight hug, and I let myself melt into him. He was a piece of my childhood, and the greatest friend I've ever had. There was a point where everybody was convinced we would fall in love, but it never happened. But somehow, this form of love was even more precious to us. And I wouldn't give it up for the world.

He finally lets me go and gets down on one knee, holding out the flowers in front of him. I smile- he hasn't forgotten my love for wildflowers.

"So I stopped by your house and your mom told me you're getting hitched to some movie star, so I thought I'd bring flowers to celebrate your funeral." He jokes, and I roll my eyes. He always said the day somebody willingly married me is the day the world ended.

I take them, taking a deep whiff of the beautiful flowers. "Thanks Si, they're beautiful." He shrugs and stands up, and I remember Jace finally.

"Oh, this is my fiancé Jace Herondale. Jace, this is my closest"-

"And only." Simon butt's in. I hit him hard in the arm and he glares reproachfully at me while rubbing the spot.

"Friend, Simon Lewis." Simon grins and holds out his hand to Jace.

"Hey man, I've seen you in a couple of movies, you're pretty badass. I'm Simon."

"I heard." I finally notice Jace's fists are tightly clenched by his side, and he looks down-right pissed. He's staring down Simon hard, and doesn't reach out to shake his hand. After an awkward moment, Simon let's his hand drop to his side. I eye Jace for a moment longer, and then turn back to Simon. Jace later, Simon now.

"So are you going back to college?" I ask. His goofy smile is back.

"Actually, I've already graduated and got a job here! That's part of the reason I stopped by, I'm going to be around for a while." I squeal like a little girl who was promised candy and throw myself at him again. He laughs again and hugs me tight, enveloping me in warmth. I finally pull away.

"Where's your job?" I ask. He grins even bigger.

"I got a job pretty high up in Google actually." I stare in shock. Google had been Simons dream job for a while. I have to plant my feet from throwing myself at him again. He'd probably fall over this time.

"That's so great Simon, I can't believe you actually did it!" I say, clapping lightly. He shrugs, a weak attempt at modesty. I motion inside. "Come in, have a drink, we can celebrate!"

He shakes his head now. "I can't I promised my parents I'd be over there for lunch, and I have to leave now otherwise traffic. Sorry Fray, another time?"

"Oh, of course! Just give me a call, yeah?" I try to stay positive, but I can't help a ball of sadness in my throat. I had just gotten him back; I wasn't ready to let him go yet, even if I could see him as much as I wanted to now.

"Sure, gotta go, but I'll see you soon." He draws me in for another hug, then waves goodbye to Jace. He looks even more pissed, if that was possible. Simon shrugs and steps into the elevator, waving bye as the doors close. I take a deep breath and set the flowers on the nearby couch; time to figure out what was wrong with Jace.

But apparently, I didn't have to say anything. "Past lover, huh?" I'm shocked by Jace's tone, angry and sarcastic.

"What's that supposed to mean? Simon and I are friends, I told you that."

He scoffs. "Friends? That boy wanted in your pants; I could tell by the way he looked at you." I feel my anger skyrocket.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you. Simon is my childhood friend, and the one person who knows everything about me."

"I'm sure there are other things he'd like to know."

What the _hell _is your problem Jace? What gives you the right to act all jealous because I hugged a friend who happens to be a godamn guy? Last time I checked I didn't sign some damn contract giving you _ownership _over me!"

He moves faster than a bolt of lighting. I feel myself being pushed back, hard, until I'm against the wall and Jace. His face, filled with anger, and something else, is two inches from mine, and his strong arms are on either side of me, caging me in. His deep musky scent fills the air around me, suffocating me in a way I wanted more of. I gasp at the sensation of having him so close. What the hell was he doing?

"Fine, whatever. Run around with rat boy all you want. Just as long as you know that nobody else can touch you." He runs his nose along my jaw, and I suck in a breath. "Nobody else can hold you." His voice drops to a whisper, and his hand grabs my leg, pulling it up to lock around his waist, my other leg automatically coming up so my weight is held by the wall and him. His lips lower until I can feel them brushing tantalizingly against my own, so close to a kiss but not just.

I can barely hear his voice now. "Nobody else can kiss you."

My head feels heavy with the urge to kiss him.

"Like I ever will."

He brought his lips down, hard. It was nothing like last time. There was no hesitation, always on the brink of ending. He kissed me fearlessly and confidently, as if he there was no doubt in his mind I would respond to it. And I did.

My lips opened under the pressure, and my hands automatically came up and intertwined themselves into his thick curls, remembering how he reacted before. I pulled hard, and he growled like an animal, weaving his own fingers into my red curls. I felt the same heat as before, but tens times stronger, start in my stomach and flood into my veins, heating my blood. The need for air caused us to surface, long enough to take a breath, but Jace was relentless. He went to my neck, and I didn't even care if he left a million marks there. I just couldn't let him stop. I tipped my head back to give him better access and he chuckles darkly against my skin. I couldn't take it anymore; I grabbed his face in between my hands and brought it up my own. He went more than willingly, and kissed me again with renewed passion. My head felt like it was full of lead but the rest of me was in the clouds, enjoying Jace as he kissed me better than I've ever been kissed before.

But all goof things must come to an end. Jace finally stops his relentless attack on me, and he pulls away with a gasp. We're both panting hard, as if we've run a mile non-stop. He rests his forehead against mine, his arms braced against the wall. I close my eyes for a moment, glad we stopped yet wishing for a million more kisses. When I open them again, Jace's eyes are staring back at me, the gold of them almost swallowed by the black of his pupils. Our breathings calmed down, but we still have to struggle for air. We stay like that for a good minute or so, just processing what happened. After some time, a disbelieving laugh escapes Jaces lips. He slowly shakes his head, gold curls coming down to surround us. His eyes still roam my face, warming my skin.

"You are going to be the death of me, Clarissa Fray."

**Ya like?**

**Sorry if the kiss scene wasn't perfect, I have great ideas for scenes just a hard time getting it on paper (or computer in this case). Oh well, really sorry its super short, just wanted to give you guys something and introduce Simon, he'll be in the story a lot! And yes, there may be Sizzy. Or maybe not, depending on my mood… ;) ;) ;) **

**Seriously though, more plot development in the next chapter! And more sexy scenes to come, even more fiery than this one Haha ;) sorry it's been soooo long since I've updated, I'm finally getting back into the fan fiction groove! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL, PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE READING AND RESPONDING! **

**Keep reading… *MUAH*- Madeline**


	7. Little dresses

**Ew. School. **

**And that my friend, is why I suck at updating. **

**I actually have a science project worth, oh I don't know, maybe around 30-35% of my grade that needs to be done, but who cares about grades anymore? **

**Haha. I'm so screwed. **

**Anyways, I just wanted to address a review. They posted as a guest, so I couldn't do it privately. They said I was moving the story way too fast, and they wanted Clary and Jace to hate each other a little bit longer. First of all, I totally understand what you're thinking. Honestly, I really do suck at timing. I'm not good at drawing things out, so everything tends to move quicker in my stories. It is something I'm trying to work out, considering im still relatively new at writing. I don't intend for this story to have 40 chapters, it probably won't have more than 20. I'm sorry if I disappointed anybody, but when the plot really starts to unfold, its important Jace and Clary have a stable relationship. So sorry if there relationship is moving too fast for you, but I think my story is pretty good and I'm not going to change it again. **

**And about the hating, I'm sorry if I made it too dramatic. I didn't mean to emphasize the hate so much, just the fact they aren't each others favorite people ever. Also, this story is going to be just kissing and stuff. I plan for a lot of drama and angst, but for now their relationship is my mains focus. Sorry guys if you don't like it, but I'm continuing this just how it is. **

**LEGGO **

* * *

><p>I can practically feel my legs turning to jello.<p>

"Isabelle, can we please go home now? I don't need 15 dresses." She continues to ignore me, flipping through several racks of dresses that probably cost more than my laptop. She had already picked out several dresses for me, and I winced every time I swiped my card. I was probably racking up a bill taller than me.

"Nonsense. Considering paparazzi are probably going to be following you for a while now, I have made it my personal responsibility to make sure you're not caught dead wearing the same outfit in a magazine."

I sit down on a hard backed chair that was probably going to bruise my butt. "And it's my responsibility to make sure I don't drive my family into bankruptcy." I retort, setting the several thousand bags I was carrying on mine and Isabelle's behalf as she looked for more clothes for me. She pauses momentarily, raising a perfectly threaded eyebrow at me.

"Aren't you about to become engaged to Jace or something? I'm pretty sure he's done enough movies to pay for a couple of dresses. Plus, he's the one who gets to look at you in them." She smirks and turns back to the racks, adding another dress to the growing pile for me to try on. I sigh and settle as much as I can into the chair. Lord, have these shop owners ever heard of seat cushions?

"I don't need him to pay my way through life Isabelle. I can mange just fine on my own." I say stubbornly. She sighs and stops rummaging through the racks, and walks over to me.

"Clary, sweetheart. I'm all about being independent; lord knows how many possessive asses of boyfriends I've kicked. But I know Jace, and he'd happily pay for your chapstick if you asked him to protect his precious ego." She leaned forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "So take my advice and have a little bit of fun for once!" she finished off her mini lecture and when back to the clothes, re-immersing into her shopping induced bliss. I sigh and roll my eyes at her theatrics. If she wasn't a fashion designer, she certainly could've become an actress right alongside Jace.

"Yeah whatever, but in case you haven't noticed, it's only been a week. I'm not about to go steal his card and go for a joyride in the mall." Isabelle rolls her eyes and shoves the pile of clothing at me.

"Fine, do what you will. After you try these on." I stick my tongue out at her –im so mature- and head into the black curtained changing room. I wrinkle my nose at the clothes she's picked out. If anything, these were the opposite of what I would normally wear. I sigh and start to try them on, heading out to see Isabelle after each one. She shook her head at some, considered some, and rejected some before I could properly step out of the dressing room. Finally, I step out in the last piece. Her eyes immediately light up and she gives me a thumbs up. I look down at the dress uncertainly.

"Are you sure Izzy?"

"Dead sure. Now go change." I sigh in defeat at seeing the determined glint in her eye, and go to change back into my jeans and black jumper. Coming out the room with the dress in hand, I search the piece of cloth for a price tag. I almost drop it when I find it.

"Isabelle, there's no way I can afford this." I squeak. She rolls her eyes and starts to pick up the bags.

"Don't worry; think of it as my wedding gift to you."

"Isabelle, no"- she cuts me off with an impatient wave of her hand.

"Stop worrying Clary, its fine. Now come on, I want to grab a coffee from that café next door before the lunchtime rush comes through." I sigh in defeat and let her buy the dress for me. I may not have known her for long, but she seems like the type of person who a tornado couldn't stop if their mind was set on something.

We exit the store and Isabelle gets her coffee. I wait for her outside, needing a breath of fresh air after being surrounded by silk and taffeta for a good two hours. I sit down at an umbrella covered chair, surveying the city. Everybody was hurrying along, lost in their own little worlds. Cabs rushed by, honking their horns and shouting at each other, cigars hanging out of their mouths. Everything was so loud, but comforting at the same time. It allowed a person to get lost in their own world, allowing a few moments of blissful oblivion.

I close my eyes momentarily, letting the cold winter sun rays shine down. Soon enough the days would start to get colder until it started to snow. I open my eyes again, conscious that I have probably about a thousand dollars worth of clothes on my arm.

Then I feel it. The same chill from last week when I had gone shopping for the house. I whip my head around, looking for something, anything. But there was nothing there. No body seemed to watching me in particular, all wrapped up in their own thoughts. But I still felt it. That feeling in my spine that there was something watching me.

But where were they? I narrow my eyes and peer into a dark alley a little ways ahead of me. There was nothing there. Oh lord, I must be going crazy. I sigh and settle back, trying to ignore the persistent chill. Maybe I should've bought a jacket instead of a million dresses.

"Lets go before we get robbed Clary." Isabelle emerges from the store, holding two cups of coffee. She hands me one wordlessly, and I smile my thanks. Grabbing the cup and the bags, we set off to where her car is parked a street away, a low silver compact. We put away the bags and she takes off, driving like a maniac.

10 minutes and six panic attacks later, we pull into the parking garage of the building. Grabbing the bags quickly, we head up, Isabelle babbling about some event coming up. I tuned her out like the amazing friend I am.

We step inside the penthouse to find Magnus blowing up at Jace. He's sprawled carelessly over the loveseat, looking up at Magnus in amusement. Magnus, on the other hand, strongly resembled a glitter tornado. He was pacing back and forth, waving his arms around his red spiked hair. Could he look more like an anime character?

Jace turns his head at the sound of Isabelle's heels, and his eyes lock with mine. I swallow lightly and, with an effort, turn away from his intense gaze. It's been like that ever since we kissed after Simon had left. After that little… episode… he had simply walked away, and we hadn't really talked much. It was just the occasionally 'bless you' or 'pass the salt' and nothing more. Although, he had been smirking a hell of a lot more lately. I could feel the tension in between us, and it was about to snap. And I wanted nothing more than for it to snap.

I clear my throat lightly, trying to snap myself out of that train of thought. Another time, Clary.

"Hey Magnus!" I say cheerfully. He turns towards me, fuming. I start to shrink back. Okay, maybe not the best time to be cheerful.

"Are you and Jace aware you have done _zero _publicity?! How are people supposed to know you two are dating! There's a _reason _you guys aren't marrying right away! We were going to let the public get used to the idea of you two together, but how can they if they _never see you?!_"

Okay, angry Magnus is scary Magnus. I really hope he doesn't take off one of those gel hair spikes and stabs me with it. I let down the bags and hold my hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Okay, so what's your plan of action?" I ask slowly, as if I was talking to a child. He relaxes minutely, letting go of the fists he'd formed his hands into.

"You two, tonight, are going on a date. And I'll tip off the paparazzi so they know about it, and by tomorrow morning everybody will know for sure." He says firmly. I swallow and nod, flicking my gaze to Jace. He's smirking lightly, and I feel my stomach curl in anticipation.

"Where are we going?" I ask nonchalantly. Magnus raises an eyebrow and turns towards Jace, who seems to be contemplating that exact same thing. He turns towards Izzy.

"How about that little Italian place on 3rd?" he asks. Isabelle's eyes widen and she nods firmly.

"Yes, definitely. We just bought a dress that will be perfect! She spins on me. "Remember the one shouldered one?" I widen my eyes in protest. No way was she going to make me wear that.

"Isabelle, I'm pretty sure that dress isn't really appropriate for _dinner."_ I hiss. She rolls her eyes and smiles mischievously.

"Trust me; it will be fine for tonight. Come on, I'll help you put all this away and show you what shoes to wear." Joy.

Pick up the bags and follow her into the room, aware of Jace's growing smirk each passing second. What does he have planned for tonight?

~o.O.o~

God, could this dress be _tighter?_

Okay, it's stretchy and actually pretty comfortable, but I was looking for anyway to get out of this.

I stare in the mirror at my reflection. It had taken several hours to blow dry my hair into perfect red curls that tumbled down my back and apply my eye makeup. Isabelle had shown me how to do the perfect smoky eyes, and I had actually pulled it off pretty well, accenting my emerald eyes extraordinarily well. My lips were blood red, contrasting beautifully with my glowing ivory skin. It was the only makeup I was wearing, besides a light powder, and I was afraid to rub my eyes.

And then the _dress._ It isn't really a dress, more like somebody had painted my skin in shiny black paint. It fits tightly over my torso and ends roughly mid thigh. One of my arms and shoulders were bare, and the other wrapped in a lace sleeve. It was easily one of the most scandalous things I have ever worn. My eyes focus on the extremely faint splotch on my bare shoulder. The hickey had faded over the past week, but you could still see its shadow. I grab my concealer and dab a generous amount on the mark, hiding it completely. Satisfied, I put it down and eye myself one last time.

I felt like I was about to go to a red carpet event, but Isabelle kept saying I would be totally normal. On my feet were simple velvet black pumps, and they were short enough for me to walk in but tall enough to make a noticeable difference. I grab my small clutch and head out the bedroom door before I lose my nerve and take it all off, jumping back into bed.

I walk into the entryway, were Jace was supposed to be waiting. He was leaning against the wall and fiddling with his phone. I stop momentarily and simply stare.

Jace was hot. But, Jace in a _suit? _Lord help my hormones.

It was simple, well fitting and pure black except for the shirt. It made his gold hair and skin stand out, and he was overall drool worthy. Yes, drool worthy. There goes my pride.

I swallow against my dry throat at the sight of him, and force my feet forward. After a couple of wobbly steps, he must've heard my heels. He looked up at me, and froze. He raises an eyebrow and his eyes slowly travel every inch of my body, warming the blood under my skin. His molten eyes slowly make there way back up to mine, locking me in his molten gaze. When he speaks, his voice is as soft as a cat's fur.

"Isabelle has good taste." He says slowly, never breaking his gaze. I swallow again and nod, very slowly. We stay like that for a moment, simply drinking each other in. he breaks the tension, clearing his throat and nodding towards the elevator. I stop my incessant staring and walk towards him, my heels the only noise in the room. He presses the button and the elevator opens up after a moment, taking us down to the main one.

We switch elevators and begin the long trek down. About halfway down we pick up 4 more people, and one of them is a fairly attractive young man. He offers me a smile when he sees me, eyes quickly looking over me. It wasn't gross, and I found myself flattered. I blush lightly and offer him a small, friendly smile. I hear a low growl next to me and Jaces strong arm snakes around my waist, pulling my close to him. The man notices and his eyes widen fractionally when he takes in Jace, and he quickly turns away from us. I shake my head slightly, but allow Jace's arm to stay there for the remainder of the way down. We enter the garage and go back to his black car, getting in.

He pulls out of the garage and speeds into the street, entering the traffic flow of New York. It's mostly silent, but I notice his eyes flick to me every now and then. After the eighth time, I decide to question him.

"Is there a reason your staring at me?" I ask dryly. He doesn't act surprised or ashamed, only shrugs.

"I'm not used to you looking so damn sexy." I drop my jaw at that, but quickly shut my mouth before he can register my shock. Since when is he so blunt? He still notices, and chuckles lowly.

"Well I guess Isabelle has good taste after all." I murmur. He nods slightly.

"Remind me to thank her next time I see her." I nod and don't reply, turning my head out the window. Jace could hands down win the award for most surprising human being ever.

We finally arrive at the restaurant. This turned out to be a fancy looking place surrounded by palm trees and a red carpet leading up to double glass doors. I notice the people going in, all the rich snobby type. And I realize what Isabelle meant by that I wasn't dressed to slutty. The girls walking in, all on the arm of some rich guy in a suit, were dressed it bathing suits compared to what I was wearing. Well, expensive bathing suits, considering the Gucci and Prada symbol plastered over their clothes and bags. I almost felt over-dressed compared to these girls.

Jace locks the doors, the click resounding through the car. I raise my brows and give him a questioning look. His grip is tight on the steering wheel.

"There's a lot of paparazzi out there Clary, so do please for the love of god don't screw up." I roll my eyes and peer out the window, looking for the paparazzi. I couldn't see any.

"There's nobody out there though." I say. Jace snorts.

"They're out there, trust me. Now c'mon. And let me open your door, I don't want to look like an asshole in front of the entire world."

"But aren't you one?" I ask innocently. He rolls his eyes and gets out, walking over to my side. He opens my door and offers me his hand, and I take it and step as gracefully as I can out of the car.

Lights. That's all I could see.

They came down like a wave, from inconspicuous black vans, around the building, from trees, everywhere. Waving big cameras and microphones, they surrounded Jace and me as we stepped out of the car.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me next to him, battling forward. They threw themselves at us, trying to get the best shot of us. I'm terrified, feeling as if the crowd was slowly closing in on me, breaking like a wave over me. Jace keep pushing forward, ignoring the shots for poses and answers. We finally made it to the doorstep, where the confused footman hurriedly opened the door for us. We stepped into the small hallway that led into the restaurant. A fancily dressed waiter took our coats, his eyes widening fractionally when he took in my outfit. Jace notices, and his eyes narrow as he gives the waiter a warning glance. The young boy mutters something under his breath in an apologetic tone then rushes off.

"Must you scare everybody away?" I say, rolling my eyes.

"As long as they continue to stare at you like you're a piece of meat." He retorts. I scoff.

"They do not! They just think I'm pretty, not exactly a bad thing." I mutter the last part.

"Yeah. They also want to get into your pants. Or extremely short dress in this case." He rakes his eyes over my body quickly, and I feel my skin warm under his gaze.

"I knew Isabelle messed up." I curse under my breath. I look down, but I feel his arm snake around my waist, pulling me impossibly close. He lips came down next to my ear, his hot breath warming my skin.

"Trust me, I have never loved her more than I do right now." He whispers lowly. I shudder, and his finger slowly travels up my spine. We hear the click of the waiter's shoes on the mahogany flooring, and I pull away quickly. Jace lets me, but keeps one arm wrapped around my waist. A lazy grin is fixed on his face, and it grows when the waiter comes back. He blushes fiercely after viewing our position, and he quickly gestures us inside the restaurant.

Eerie, romantic music seeps out from hidden speakers, filling the dark-paneled restaurant. Mahogany wood makes up the floor and walls, making the place darker. Velvet covered tables were strewn through the room, along with candles of varying sizes. Large crystal teardrops hung from chandeliers, throwing around the minimal amount of light. It was dark and intimate, the perfect date for a classy couple.

He seats us at a corner table, sheltered away from everybody else. We sit down across from each other, handing us two menus in velvet books.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" he asks politely, avoiding both of our eyes. Jace doesn't even look at the menu.

"Just two glasses of your finest champagne." He says shortly. He nods and scurries away. I sigh and open the menu, scanning the food items. Nothing looked familiar at all. I squint at one of the appetizers dubiously.

"What the hell is escargot?" I ask incredulously. Jace glances up at me, amused.

"Snails, Clary." He says slowly. I wrinkle my nose. Ew.

"That's disgusting, haven't these people ever heard of a normal appetizer, like chicken wings?" I say. He rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath. For the sake of my dignity, I decide not to ask.

We sit across from each other, silently eating our entrees. It had been a mostly silent dinner, just the occasional murmur from either on of us. Finally, I decide to speak up.

"Jace?" I ask tentavely. He pauses eating his pasta momentarily.

"Yes?" he continues to shovel food in his mouth.

I take a breath. "What are we?" I blurt.

He clears his throat, sitting up in his chair. "You see Clarissa, there are these things called human beings, and when a mommy human and a daddy human love each other very much"-

"Jace. You know what I mean"

"No I don't Clary. Why don't you educate me?"

I'm close to whacking him with the nearby candelabra. "I mean as in half the time I have no idea what's going on between us. We used to loathe the idea of marriage, and now we're kissing all the time. In a _week. _So what the hell is going on?"

It felt good to finally get that out. Jace sighs lowly and chews on a piece of penne pasta thoughtfully. He finishes chewing and finally answers me.

"I honestly don't know Clary. All I know is a couple of weeks ago you were an annoying redhead from my past, and now I feel to need to kiss you every time you get sarcastic. So yeah, I don't know Clary, maybe our parents actually knew what they were doing. I sure as hell didn't." he shrugs, a small smirk on his face. I blush slightly, stabbing a piece of my salmon.

"So what should we do about it?" I ask quietly.

He grins darkly, sending a wave of heat through me, and waves a pasta loaded fork in the air. "See whichever way the wind blows Clary."

o.O.o

"Have you gotten her yet?"

"No, we need to wait."

"I'm an impatient man."

"So am I, but I want her when she's ready."

"So what if she's ready!"

"Trust me, you will have her. Just wait."

He growls in frustration, tempted to put a fist through a wall. He couldn't wait any longer, seeing her slowly fall more in love with that golden boy. She was a _fool. _And she will love him. Even if he had to force her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I'm baaaaack!<strong>

**So as I mentioned I' blowing off so much homework right now to do, but writing is more important lol. **

**So yes, this story is a little faster paced and so is their relationship, so the next couple of chapters will be compiled of more of ClaryXJace scenes, aka plenty of steam ;) it's not for no reason, their relationship does need to develop for the next stage in the plot to move forward, so just expect Sizzy and Clace for a couple of chapters. So aka, you're welcome ;) **

**I love you all so much! Please review! **

**Keep reading…*MUAH!*- Madeline**


	8. Favorite colors

…

**It's about to get steamy up in here. **

**That's all I have to say. **

**Ya'll ready? ;) **

**(btw there are some French phrases In here, I've included the translations on the bottom.)**

**LEGGO. **

I giggle cheerfully, swaying into the elevator. I hear Jace sigh behind me as he walked in behind me. I never noticed how hot he was, how his eyes were an exact shade darker than his golden, curly hair. He was next to me, his arms braced as if ready to catch me if I fell over. Ha! I wouldn't fall over. I'm totally fine.

"Well, I guess I have to watch how many glasses of wine you have." He mutters with a smile. I roll my eyes.

"I am perfectly fine! I can handle my liquor." I say, probably a little too loudly. Jace doesn't respond and simply guides me out of the open elevator. I wobble into the room, my heels in my hands. I toss them to the side and flop onto the couch, kicking my feet onto the table. I finally felt normal, light and happy. I wasn't stressing about anything. I was just happy.

"That was a good meal." I say happily, patting my stomach. Jace smirks and loosens his tie, placing his loafers neatly away in a shoe closet. He sits down next to me.

"Seems like you particularly enjoyed the wine." Jace comments, leaning back on the couch. I mimic his movement.

"It was good wine." I say defensively.

"Well it was imported from France."

I look over at him. "France? I thought all they had was the Eiffel Tower and cute boys."

He looks over at me, slightly surprised. "Since when are you into French boys Clarissa?"

I shrug. "Oh c'mon, what girl would swoon at the thought of a hot guy whispering things in French into you ear?" Okay, perhaps the wine had loosened my tongue a little.

Jace is silent for a minute. I start to worry that I may have crossed the line. But then he leans in, until he's a mere millimeter from my ear.

"Well then Clary, _vous devriez me avez dit plus tôt_."

I turn towards him in shock, my lips a breath away from his. "You speak French?" I whisper in shock.

A slight chuckle. "I shot a movie in France once; _Je ai ramassé la langue_ ."

I breathe out slowly, my eyes dropping to his full, red lips. "And just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter." I draw him in, crushing my lips to his. He responds quickly, wrapping his arms around my waist. I groan into his mouth as he slowly lowers me onto the couch, resting on top of me. I wrap my arms around his neck and twine my fingers into his full blonde hair, tugging ruthlessly at the curls. He groans deeply into my mouth, wrenching his lips away from mine long enough to take a short breath.

"_Type text or a website address or translate a document._

_Did you mean: __it __**drive**_

_il__me rend fou__quand tu fais ça_." He whispers darkly. I had no idea what he

said, but I groaned at the incredibly sexy sound of it.

"If you keep doing that damn French thing we're going to end up getting no sleep tonight." I warn him, before dragging his lips back to mine. I didn't exactly care about sleep right now, despite what I said. He sighs into my mouth before gently pulling away, his lips ghosting over my skin.

"As much as I would love to throw you onto the bed and never let you go, you're drunk, Clary. And when I do have sex with you, it's not going to be while you're intoxicated." His lips were still moving over my skin, but his voice was determined.

I grin lazily and hang my head back, my fingers twirling his tie. "Afraid I won't remember you in the morning?"

He laughs darkly, raising his eyes to meet mine. I gulp when I see how dark they've become. "I promise you_ chéri_, when I do decide to take you, it wouldn't matter if you had drunk all the wine in the world, you would remember me in the morning."

I bite my lip, releasing his tie. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"You won't have to." He says, rolling off of me and standing up. I bite my lip at the sight of him, his hair ruffled from my fingers. Oh well, guess I wasn't getting any tonight.

"Goodnight." I yawn, suddenly tired. He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh no Clary, you are not going to sleep on the couch then blame me in the morning for a bad back." He says immediately, pulling me to my feet. I groan in protest.

"Have you actually had that happen to you before?" I question as he leads me to the bedroom like a child.

"I've taken Isabelle home from a crazy party or two. Or six." He mutters the last part under his breath. I laugh at the image of Jace having to carry Isabelle home.

Jace makes me change into pajamas then take down my hair, finally letting me crawl into bed. I could sense the oncoming hangover. Jace turns off the light and I close my eyes, drifting into sweet oblivion.

~o.O.o~

I wake to a pounding head. Oh great.

I wince as I register the pain the second I wake. I groan, rolling my head to the side. I was afraid to open my eyes and face the reality of this hangover. But unfortunately, the stupid headache made that impossible.

Finally, I manage to open my eyes. Luckily the curtains were closed, protecting me from the sun. I groan and rub my eyes blearily, looking around the bedroom. Jace was gone again. What day was it?

I stand up slowly, wincing as the pounding increases by tenfold. God I hate alcohol. What had happened last night? I specifically remember running my hands through golden hair, groaning into Jace's mouth…

Oh great, I made out with him. lord knows what else happened.

Coffee. I smell the strong brew from the kitchen, and I wobble as fast as I can towards it. I emerge into the kitchen, where Jace is calmly checking his phone, standing next to the coffee pot. He smirks when he sees me.

"Morning sunshine." He says cheerfully, taking a sip from his own mug. I glare at him.

"I hate you." I announce. His eyes widen mildly.

"Oh, what did I do now? He asks with little interest.

"You took me on that stupid date where I got drunk." I blame, ignoring how lame my reasoning was. He shrugged.

Well, you were the one who liked the French wine so much." He says offhandedly. I furrow my brow at the mention of France.

"Did-did you speak French or something last night?" I question, confused. I felt like I heard someone speak French. Or was it Italian?

"I'm guessing you would like some coffee?" my mind quickly leaves the subject or European countries.

"Yes, and make sure it's strong, not any of that breakfast blend crap."

He raises his hands in defense. "Okay then bossy." When it comes to coffee? Damn straight I was bossy.

He fills my cup and hands it to me, black. "Thanks." I sigh and take a big gulp.

"No problem _chéri_"

My head jerks up to look at him, but all I catch is the corner of his smirk as he turns away. Asshat. But how did he know how much I loved French? More importantly, did I actually drink the entire bottle of wine last night?

I walk over to the couch and sit down, turning on the TV. I flip through channels, looking for anything decent. My finger pauses when a gossip show flashes onto the screen, accompanied by my photo.

Jace was reaching down, pulling me out of the car. It had been before I noticed all the paparazzi. I looked daring and sexy, a confident smirk on my red lips. I hadn't even realized I was smirking when that photo had been taken. Jace's eyes were dark, fixed on me in my little black dress. A petite blonde woman was standing next to the photo, taking rapidly.

_Has Hollywood heartthrob Jace Herondale finally found a girl? We all know he is more than successful with the occasional fling or two, but this is the first time we've seen anything like this. I don't know about you, but this looks pretty serious! He did take her to one of the most romantic- and expensive- restaurants in New York. An insider told us that this mysterious redhead is in fact Clarissa Fray, an aspiring artist. She and Jace have actually known each other since childhood! So why have they waited so long to finally start seeing each other? We have heard some rumors that these two were spotted entering an expensive flat building in downtown New York, carrying bags. Are these two living together? Let's hope for some answers at the upcoming interview with Jace in two days!_

I shut off the TV, my head spinning. What the hell?

Finally, it had happened. The whole world officially knew about Jace and I. My life was now going to be publicized. And now I was going to have to be with him forever. Sure, we had worked past our issues in a surprisingly short amount of time, but the thought of forever was daunting.

"Clary?" Jace's voice rings through the thoughts clouding my mind. I look to see him leaning against the wall, looking slightly worried.

_Hollywood Heartthrob. _

I shake my head, trying to get the voice of the girl from my head. I offer him a faint smile. "I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed."

He still looks concerned. "Are you sure? I get how this might be a little weird for you- I guess I've just gotten used to it."

"And that's exactly what I will do." I answer firmly. I can tell he's a little unsure, but he nods.

"Okay, I hope so. And isn't your rat friend coming over for dinner or lunch or something?"

I furrow my brow. "Rat friend?"

"You know that Seymour guy who brought you roses and probably got hard when you hugged him." Jace takes a sip of his coffee while I finally connect the dots.

"His name is Simon Jace, not Seymour. And will you please put a gag on your mouth for dinner? I don't need a fight tonight."

He smirks. "Kinky."

I glare at him. "_Jace._"

He lifts one if his hands in surrender. "Okay, but if he makes a single anime reference all night, I will not hesitate to smash a bottle of wine over his head."

"You will not ruin a perfectly good bottle of wine smashing it over Simons head, understand?"

"Because we all know how much you just adore wine,_ vous ne avez pas bebe?_"

I glare at him, ignoring the need to throw myself at him. That godamn French was driving me crazy.

"And don't you dare try any of your sexy French at the dinner table." I warn, ignoring the slight crack in my voice.

His lips tilt up in a sexy smirk. "Why not, when I know how much it affects you?"

"Just don't Jace, Simon will be here remember?"

"So he's the one stopping us? Wonderful, another reason he irritates me."

"You are more than welcome to drive me crazy any other time, but not in front of company." Okay, I probably shouldn't have said that.

His eyebrows quirk up. "Good to know _chéri, bon a savoir._" If it wasn't for my hangover I probably would have dragged him on top of me by now.

I bite my lip, thinking. "I think I'll invite Isabelle too."

"Please don't tell me you're trying to set those two up together."

"I am not! I just think Simon is in more danger if he's the only object to take your verbal torment."

"Thank you for just admitting I could beat up Steward if I wanted."

"Simon. Do I have to make him a name card?" I roll my eyes and grab my phone from the table where I'd left it last night. I quickly call Isabelle, and she groggily answers.

"What the hell Clary? I had a few too many vodkas last night, and I'd prefer to wallow in my hangover- induced self pity alone."

"Trust me, you're preaching to the choir. But I just called to let you know you're invited to dinner tonight at 7."

"Alright fine, just don't put out too much alcohol, I have to work tomorrow and Lord knows I'll be back to making bad decisions the second I down some aspirin."

I roll my eyes. "Alright, see you tonight."

I hear rustling on the other side. "Wait Clary, you need to tell me. Did the dress work?" her voice was suddenly a lot less tired and a lot more interested. My face reddens and I avoid looking at Jace in case he realizes what we were talking about.

"It was fine, thank you Isabelle."

"You totally got laid."

"I did not! Goodbye, and don't be late." She chuckles tiredly, and the line goes dead. I toss my phone onto the couch and, after making sure my face wasn't bright red, look up at Jace.

"She can make it." I confirm.

He nods, but eyes me suspiciously. "Do I want to know what you two were also talking about?"

"Probably, but I'm not going to tell you."

He simply shrugs. "Fair enough."

~o.O.o~

"Jace! Are you ready yet?" I shout from the kitchen while keeping an eye on my bell peppers. I was not going to let this batch burn.

"You don't have to shout, I'm right here." He retorts, sounding annoyed. He emerges into the kitchen, wearing a simple white shirt and tight black jeans. That seemed to be all he wore, besides suits. He sniffs at the air.

"Wow, it smells like fucking heaven in here." He opens the oven to look at the chicken, but I poke him in the side with my heel while simultaneously stirring the peppers. I should be on American Ninja warrior.

"No opening it, you can't let the heat out." He sighs in defeat and closes it, leaning against the counter. He rakes me up and down with his eyes.

"You know, while you look nice as always, I definitely prefer yesterday night's look to this one."

I blush profusely. "Well this is a dinner amongst friends, not a high-class date." I remind him, tugging at my velvet blouse and skinny jeans. I remove the peppers from the stove and toss them in with the other veggies.

"I say we skip dinner and go straight to desert." I turn around to find him staring at me, a carnal desire in his eyes. I gulp, feeling the heat slowly returning to my veins. I was trapped in that moment, staring at Jace as he stared at me. I remembered small bits from last night, but I had most prominently remembered the feel of my hands in his hair, his lips ghosting over my skin as he whispered something in French-

The buzzer rings, cutting through the haze that had clouded my mind. I jump slightly at the sound, finally tearing my gaze away from Jace.

"That'll be Simon or Isabelle." I say quickly, and then I head out to go buzz them in. Jace grabs my arm on my way out and pulls my back to him, his lips descending on mine. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him, kissing me roughly. It was barely a moment before he pulled away, leaving me with the silent promise for more later.

His grin is devious. "I just had to do that once." I laugh breathily and pull away from him, hurrying to the entrance. God, he was going to be the death of me.

I peer into the little screen, which showed Simon waiting outside. I quickly buzz him in, and he arrives in a short minute.

"Simon!" I exclaim happily, wrapping my arms around him. He chuckles and throws his own arms around me, embracing me tightly. God I had missed him, even it had only been a week or so.

He finally lets me go. "It's great to see you Clare Bear. But it smells amazing, so we should probably head into the kitchen?" HE sounded hopeful and hungry.

I smack his stomach. "You and your fat ass, get over here. Isabelle should be here any minute."

He raises an eyebrow. "Who's Isabelle?"

"Oh, she's a fashion designer and a family friend of Jace, we've gotten close in the past couple weeks."

Simon whistles lowly. "Couple of weeks? You seemed to have adjusted well to living together for such a short time." I hide my blush.

"Yeah, I guess it worked out." Simon didn't know the marriage was arranged, and I'd prefer to keep it that way. He'd get way too protective if he heard my parents had forced me into this, and would probably come at Jace with a frying pan or action figure. And sadly, I had to agree with Jace- Simon wouldn't stand a chance.

We walk into the kitchen, where Jace is picking at the bell peppers. He looks up when we enter, and his face tightens the second he see's Simon. I hear Simon mutter something under his breath.

He walks up to Jace and sticks his hand out. "Hey, good to see you again."

I wait on edge as Jace stares at his hand for a moment, then grips it and shakes it. I didn't need confirmation to know that he was probably gripping Simons hand hard enough to break it.

"Likewise." Jace's voice is loaded with sarcasm, and I pray Simon decides to ignore it. He lets go of his hand and we're surrounded in tense silence for a minute.

I clear my throat. "Jace, could you please set the table while I take out the chicken?" he moves his gaze to me, and his eyes are a fraction softer.

"Sure." He grabs a couple of plates and moves out of the kitchen, brushing a soft kiss on my cheek as he walks by me. I smile softly, watching as he leaves the kitchen.

"Wow, you seriously got the goods for him." Simon laughs. I glare at him and punch him lightly in the shoulder.

"Shut up Si." I mutter through my blush. I move past him and draw out the sizzling chicken. I hear a low moan from Simon.

"Godamn Clary, I forgot how good your cooking was." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Simon, you haven't even tasted it yet."

"Doesn't matter. If that chicken tastes as good as it looks, I think you could give sex a run for its money."

"How would you know?" I tease. His eyes widen and he stumbles back, a hand over his heart.

"You wound me Clarissa Adele, right here in my tender heart." I roll my eyes at his theatrics. He should've been an actor.

The buzzer rings again. I quickly put down my oven mitts and hurry out towards the elevator. It still wierded me out that I didn't have a front door.

It's Isabelle, looking fabulous in a simple black romper. I send her up, and hug her as she walks through the elevator. Her eyes widen as she sniffs the air.

"Jesus Clary, it smells amazing in here." She comments, following her nose into the kitchen. Jace is in there, rummaging around for cups. He stops as Isabelle walks in and smiles at her.

"Hey Izzy." He says quickly before leaving into the dining room. Simon turns around from poking the chicken and stops when he sees Isabelle. His eyes widen as he takes her in. I look at Isabelle to see she's eyeing Simon up also. He didn't look too bad today, in a simple black button up and dark jeans. He clears his throat lightly, and holds his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Simon Lewis, pleasure to meet you." I drop my jaw. Not once had I seen Simon manage to introduce himself to a pretty girl without messing up or doing something dorky like dropping his glasses. Isabelle smiles and takes his hand, shaking it.

"Isabelle Lightwood, pleasure to meet you." She murmurs, a soft smile curving her red lips. Simon grins.

"The pleasure is all mine." Oh god, please don't do something stupid like kissing her hand.

He leans down and presses his lips shortly to her hand.

Shit.

But Isabelle doesn't look at him like he's crazy or pull away in disgust. She laughs in disbelief.

"Well Clary, you didn't tell me your friend was one of the few gentlemen left." Because I didn't know either.

I hear Jace clear his throat, and look up to see him poking his head through the door while surveying the situation. "While this display of awkwardness is abundantly amusing, I did just go through the strenuous task of setting the table, and would appreciate it if people actually sat at it."

I roll my eyes at him and motion for Isabelle and Simon to go in. "Go ahead and grab your seats, I'll be out in a minute with the food." They nod and go into the dining room, while I quickly plate the chicken and sides. Grabbing the tray, I head out to the dining room where everybody is waiting. Isabelle and Simon were idly talking, Jace silent. I place the tray in front of everybody, sighing as the weight was taken off my arms.

"Damn Clary, you outdid yourself." Isabelle comments. I grin and get the rest of the food. By the time I sit down, the chicken had already been cut by Simon and was being passed out. We all start eating, casual talk going around the table. Simon and I tease each other back and forth and talk about our favorite childhood memories, and he recounted what college had been like. Isabelle comments and jokes throughout everything, a small flirtatious grin never leaving her face. I have a feeling Simon was going to be her latest conquest.

Jace barely said a word throughout the entire meal. He kept his eyes on his food, murmurs his only communication. I eye him worriedly; was something wrong with him?

After dinner, we sit and talk for a bit. I clear away plates and bring out some wine. I expected a snide comment from Jace about wine, but I got nothing.

Finally, Isabelle and Simon decide to leave. They hadn't had too much to drink, so they were safe to drive home. I hug both Simon and Isabelle as they leave.

"Buy Simon, it was so great to catch up after all this time. And see you later Isabelle."

Simon gives me a final hug, lifting me off the ground a little bit. I yell and slap his arm, and he finally lets me go after squeezing the air out of me. They leave together, and I smile as the elevator doors shut. I stand there for a minute, then turn around only to find Jace wasn't there. I heard running water in the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen to find Jace scrubbing away at some dishes. I walk over and turn off the tap. "What are you doing Jace?" I ask tiredly. He shrugs and continues to scrub at a sparkling clean dish.

"Just thought I'd help you out. Don't girls like that?" He says, albeit stiffly.

"What's wrong? You were like a ghost all night long. Is it because of Simon? Because I'm pretty sure we've already talked about this-"

He sighs and drops the dish, bracing himself against the kitchen counter. "I didn't know your middle name was Adele."

I furrow my brow in confusion. "Why is that relevant?"

He shakes his head, golden curls falling around his beautiful face. "He knew. Simon probably knows everything about you. He could tell you your favorite color if he wanted to. Or any other random fact about you in an instant. I don't know anything about you. I'm actually trying to make this work out, yet I have no idea who I'm dealing with. How is this supposed to work out if you're a complete stranger to me? I'm a total idiot for believing I was prepared for this."

I'm silent. Then, after a still moment, I reach out to take his face in between my hands. I turn it towards me, but I don't let go. Jace's eyes are closed.

"My favorite color is green. Not that ugly pea green, but the nice, emerald green. I love anime, but hate the newer ones because they seemed to be centered around dimwitted blue haired girls whose boobs are bigger than her brains. I always drink my coffee black because my dad drinks it black, and I always wanted to be just like him. I used to get stuck in revolving doors when I was little on purpose because I thought it was fun. I think turtles are cool. I listened to snow patrol religiously when I was in high school. I love Chinese food, especially orange chicken and chow mien on a rainy day. I've seen the Goonies 29 times in one summer. My all time favorite movie series is a tie between Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings, and I've never been able to decide. My favorite scent in candles is rose. And there is probably a thousand other stupid things about me that I can't remember, but you're going to learn them all, because you have a lifetime to. Understand?"

Jace's eyes were open now. He was gazing at me, with a strange mixture of disbelief, amusement, and gratefulness. He sighs and cups the back of my neck with his hand. "You are easily the craziest, yet coolest red head I've ever met. Then he draws me in for a kiss. It's short and sweet, but I feel the desire before Jace pulls away. He left open a live nerve between us, loaded with deadly desire and passion, and it was going to explode soon. But not tonight. We were done for tonight. And for once, I was content with that.

~o.O.o~

A roar escapes his lips as he punches through the TV, destroying the image of the blonde talking next to the picture of _them_. They were getting too comfortable.

A cold voice rings out from the darkness. "You just damaged a perfectly good TV.

"I don't really give a shit."

"You must practice some patience. You will have her soon enough."

"I don't want to be patient!" the man roared. Anger flooded through his ice veins, and the need to send his fist through the other man was steadily growing. But he knew he couldn't.

"You won't have to be for too long. I've successfully got a plan to bring her to us."

His head picks up in interest. "Really?"

"Yes."

"It better fucking work."

"Language."

"I'll control my language when you manage to get her ass over here."

He couldn't wait. He would finally see her. And tell her the truth. That she was _his. _Always had been, and always would be.

**Ooo, mystery. I wonder if it's Oprah. **

**Hey! Hope you liked it **** plot will definitely get start in the chapter after the next **** hope you like the Sizzy! **

**And sorry if the French isn't accurate, I used Google translate lol. **

_Translations: _

_devriez me avez dit plus tôt_.- you should have told me sooner.

_Je ai ramassé la langue- _I picked up the language.

_il__me rend fou__quand tu fais ça_-it drives me crazy when you do that

_vous ne avez pas bebe?- _don't you baby?

_bon a savoir_- good to know

_chéri- _darling


	9. Morning teases

**Hey! **

**Lovely response on the last chapter **** and I was wondering, maybe if you guys are amazing French fries, we could reach 300 reviews with this chapter? Pretty please? **

**(French phrase in here! Trans at bottom)**

**LEGGO. **

I groan as I start to feel my system wake up, urged on by the early morning light filtering into the room through the curtains. I open my eyes reluctantly, stretching out my sore limbs as the last strands of sleep fall away.

I turn my head to the side, seeing Jace wince as he starts to wake up too. A tired groan escapes his lips as he turns onto his back, throwing a pillow over his head to block the light. I frown and nudge him in the side with my toe.

"Wake up Jace, if I'm up early than you're up early too." I state tiredly, nudging him harder in the side. He lifts up the pillow enough to glare at me with a single, sleepy golden eye. He reminded me of a lion for some reason, sleepy but still dangerous.

"Seriously, Clary?"

"Seriously, get your fat ass out of bed now." Another nudge. Hey, I barely ever left the apartment, so this was my only entertainment. He groans again and sits up, yawning loudly. Okay, maybe he should be a hippo, with that wide of a mouth. The image of Jace as a hippo pops into my head, and I giggle under my breath.

He gives me a look, raising an eyebrow at my random laugh. He gets up out of bed, lifting his arms above his head. "Oh whatever Clary, I have an interview today anyways, so thank you for being a natural annoying alarm. I need to take a shower." He takes off his shirt, tossing it to the side. Smh, has the boy ever heard of a laundry basket? But still, it wasn't like I didn't appreciate the sight of hard muscle layered underneath perfectly tanned skin. Hm, that was definitely a nice sight early in the morning. I wonder if I could get him to start sleeping shirtless.

He turns around and smirks lazily at me when he notices my staring. "You're more than welcome to join."

I roll my eyes, but I can't stop the light blush on my cheeks from appearing. He makes to walk to the bathroom, but the shrill ring from his phone cuts through the air. He squints at the caller I.D. and groans, sitting back down on the bed. I bite my lips at the sight of his back. Oh my fucking lord, those back muscles were a bigger weakness of mine than chocolate ice cream.

Jace sounds annoyed. "What Magnus? It's too early in the morning to deal with your shit right now."

I hear Magnus start to lecture him on the other side about some random crap. Jace sighs, exasperated. I watch as he runs a hand through his hair, than leaning back on the bed. I get an idea. A devious, but incredibly tempting, idea.

Slowly, I crawl towards him on the bed. I sit behind him, wrapping my arms carefully around his shoulders. I feel him start to stiffen, and I slowly plant my lips on his neck, biting slightly at the skin. I start to place random kisses on his collarbone, my hands lightly tracing his muscles. He's stock still now, not moving a single muscle.

"What was that Magnus?" His voice was a lot rougher, edged with tension and desire. I smile to myself- it was working. Slowly, I scrape my fingers over his hard abs, smirking as the smallest of groans escapes his lips. My other hand smoothes over his arm as I continue to plant kisses on his shoulder and up his neck, smiling internally as he tips his head back slightly, and I see that his eyes are falling closed. I run my nails lightly across his back, watching Jace shudder more at my touch. I feel so powerful, watching as he came apart under my administrations.

Finally, he's had enough of my torture. He turns around without warning and grabs me, pushing me roughly back onto the bed. Now, Jace is lying on top of me, smirking triumphantly as I squirmed in surprise underneath him. My wrists are caught up in one of his hands, holding me in place. His eyes are dark as he watches me struggle, the smirk still upon his face. I wriggle in place for the next two minutes, while Jace casually finishes talking to Magnus. "Okay Magnus, I'll see you at the interview, I got some business to take care of quickly." He hangs up and tosses the phone onto the bed, his eyes not once leaving mine. I smile shamelessly up at him.

"Really Clary?" he asks exasperated, but I see the way his eyes travel up and down my body hungrily, the desire in his voice. He wanted me just as badly as I wanted him, right in that moment.

I shrug. "Oops."

He laughs roughly and shakes his head, messing up his hair. "_Mauvaise, Mauvaise fille, _What am I going to do with you?"

My voice drops to a low whisper. "I don't know, what are you going to do?"

The smile slowly fades off of his face, and he mutters under his breath, "_Ne me tente pas bebe."_ He slowly kisses my collarbone, so lightly I barely feel his lips. I shudder at the feeling, craving more from him. He kisses along my shoulder, to my neck, to my throat then to my jaw line. I let my eyes fall closed as he finally hovers over my lips. I shiver in anticipation, feeling the small jumps of electricity that seems to crackle in between us. I feel his soft lips brush against mine as he whispers, "Keep your eyes open."

I open my eyes wide; watching as a satisfied smirk curls his full lips. Oh god, this was worse than toture. He slowly plants a kiss on my chin, following a trail down my throat again, in between my breasts, and on the soft skin of my stomach that my shirt had rode up to reveal. His eyes never leave mine once, watching me steadily as he plants soft, wet kisses on my skin. My hands squirm in his grasp, desperate to weave themselves into his soft, gold hair and drag his lips back to my own. His grip only tightens, holding me in place as he tortures me with his lips. God, was I this cruel to him?

Jace comes back up, finally, touching his own soft lips to mine like I had craved for so long. It was short and passionate, and when he pulls away I almost whimper from need. I wanted more, so much more of him. He was like a drug, one that I could never get enough of.

He sighs deeply and buries his head into my neck, groaning against my pale skin. "Jesus, the things I would do to you if I didn't have that fucking interview." I groan, closing my eyes.

I bite my lip. "The things I would let you do to me…"

He raises his head to glare at me. "Stop teasing me Clary, I'm already considering suicide over the fact I'm leaving all this to do a stupid interview where a bunch of teenage girls ask me to marry them."

"Oh, if only they knew." I tease. He rolls his eyes and plants a final, soft kiss to my lips before letting my wrists go. He jumps to his feet and heads towards the shower, stopping to look back at me one more time. After a heated gaze and a curse in French under his breath, he finally disappears into the bathroom for his long awaited shower. I bite my lip, feeling the heat slowly leave my body and leave me craving more of Jace. I rise to my feet, shaking off the need to lock the bedroom door and refuse to let him leave until he satisfied all of my wanton needs. But then again, that would take ages…

Snap out of it Clarissa! I sigh and run a hand through my hair, walking out of the bedroom before I truly do join him in the shower, like he had offered. The need for more between us was driving me crazy. I was wrong; Jace was so much more addictive than a drug, and ten times more dangerous.

~o.O.o~

I frown; erasing the hand for what has to be the tenth time. I couldn't get it right for some reason, even though I had been trying for the last half hour. Just this one detail and I could finally finish my drawing that I had been procrastinating on ever since I moved. It was a simple sketch of a girl, alone on a stage. She was looking out into the vast crowd, a single puddle of light surrounding her. Everything was perfect, except for the _godamn hand_.

I growl and toss the sketchbook onto the bed angrily, watching as it bounced before settling on the bed. The drawing seemed to stare up at me, mocking me and my inability to draw hands. Oh, screw the hand. Maybe I'll just give her a hook instead. Or she could be the female version of Edward Scissor hands… wait; wouldn't that be harder than a normal hand?

The sharp buzzer rings through the penthouse, startling me from my thoughts. I step out of bed, heading into the main room; surely it was too early for Jace to already be back from his interview? He only left an hour or two ago.

Barefoot, I walk to the elevator and look into the screen. A young man, about 25, was standing outside in a rumpled blue uniform. A small package was in his hand. Under the navy cap is straight, shiny platinum blonde hair. He's tall, and I could tell he is well built even from the small screen. His face is pale and all sharp angles. He stares straight into the camera with eyes that seemed to be blacker than coal.

A strange feeling knots in my stomach. Did I know him? I could've sworn I'd seen him before, but from what I had no idea. Unsure, I press the speaker. "Who is it?" I ask slowly, my eyes on the screen the entire time. The man smiles at the sound of my voice, a small smile curling his lips. It was a smile of satisfaction, as if he relished the sound of my voice. I gulp, feeling an unreasonable need to run. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Delivery for Clarissa Morgenstern." His voice is velvety soft and calmly demanding. I raise me eyebrows. Morgenstern?

I press the speaker button again. "There's no Clarissa Morgenstern here. I'm sorry; you must have the wrong apartment." I say, waiting for him to go away. He stays still for a moment, and then he tilts his pale head slightly to the side. A deadly smirk growing on his lips. He is unnervingly pale, as if he was a ghost; the only color on him is the uniform and his cold, black eyes.

"No, I don't think I do."

That's it. I couldn't stand the feeling that something was wrong anymore. I type in the code Jace had taught me, disabling the elevator. The display shuts off, and I back away, listening for any sounds on the opposite side. It was impossible for him to get in, right?

My gut told me otherwise. I turn and run back to the bedroom, looking for my phone. I find it sitting on the nightstand and grab it, dialing Jace. Three short rings, and he answers. Thank God.

"What's up _chéri_, I just finished the interview."

I clutch the phone close to me, watching the door cautiously as I spoke. "Jace, this is going to sound crazy, but there's this man outside the elevator, and something's not right about him. I just have this feeling he's here to hurt me or something. I think he's trying to trick me into letting him into the apartment." I bite my lip, praying he chooses to believe me.

Clutching the phone, I wait anxiously for his reply. Silence. Then, "Call the police. Make sure the elevators disabled and wait for them to come. If anybody but the police tries to come up, or you hear anybody trying to tamper with the elevator, hide in the bedroom. I'm on my way, I'll be there soon." He hangs up. I quickly dial the police, relaying to them what I told Jace. I give them my address and cut off the line when they say they're on their way.

I quickly walk to the bedroom door, closing and locking it. I rest my head against it, paranoia filling my veins. The uneasy feeling hadn't left, and something told me there was something wrong with that man. But above all, I felt like I knew him. It was those cold, black eyes. I had seen them before, I was sure. But where?

Five minutes pass. Then ten. Where was Jace? I sit on the bed, my eyes locked on the bedroom door and my ears searching for any noise. My phone rings, and I almost scream from shock. Then I realize that it was just the police.

I answer it with shaking hands. "Yes?" I ask, breathing heavily to attempt to calm my nerves.

"Clarissa Fray? We are outside of your apartment, and there's nobody here. Nothing appears to be tampered with. Would you mind letting us in?" I sag in relief when I hear he's gone.

"Okay, give me a minute to get the elevator back on." I hang up and unlock the door, cautiously approaching the elevator. I slowly type in the code to re enable it, and I peer into the screen. Two police officers are standing outside, hands on their holsters. Besides them, the entryway is empty. I quickly buzz them in, and they arrive inside the penthouse.

The shorter one, with black hair and a kind smile, steps forward. "Hello ma'am, we got your call. Would you mind explaining the incident while my partner here sweeps the house? At your permission, of course." He has kind eyes and a reassuring voice, and I slowly feel myself relaxing. He wasn't here, I was safe for now.

The tension flows out of my muscles and I sag against a wall, worn out. "Of course he can; I'll answer your questions."

With a nod, the taller officer sets out to check out the house, his gun drawn. I start to relay everything, even though there was nothing much to say. My humiliation slowly starts to build as the officer started to look more and amused. He asks me to provide a description of the man, and I do. While in the middle of trying to estimate his height, the elevator opens and Jace hurries in. He looks around wildly, and breathes out in relief when he sees me. He runs over and grabs my shoulders, looking me over. I sigh as he inspects me, making sure I wasn't damaged or something.

"Are you alright?! I tried to get here sooner, but there was traffic." he asks in a panic, seemingly not seeing the officers. I sigh, removing his hands from me.

"Yes Jace, I'm totally fine, and the police are here see?" he turns on the officer who was questioning me.

"What happened, did you see anybody on your way up here? Is everything okay?" Jace demands. The other officer walks in, eyes widening when he notices the scene.

"Well the apartment is clear ma'am; I'm going to go check the entryway for anything we might have missed." I nod and he leaves, and I turn back to see the officer addressing the fuming Jace.

"It was nothing sir, your lady called in and said she thought a delivery boy was trying to break in. We checked, and there was no sign of him or anything else here when we came, and she was fine, just a little shaken up. I think your lady here was just suffering from some paranoia. Some tea maybe, a good sleep, and I think she'll be fine." He chuckles, putting away his notepad. Jace sighs, turning back to me.

"Did you hear that? You were just overreacting Clary. The poor boy was probably just trying to deliver something." I raise my eyebrows. 

"Okay, first of all I don't even remember ordering anything. I am not overreacting Jace. There was something wrong with that man, something seriously wrong. He was out for me, I'm sure of it. Plus, I could've sworn I knew him!"

Jace just rolls his eyes, ignoring my protests. He turns back to the officer and addresses him. "We'll be fine from here, thank you for your time. I promise there won't be any more panic calls."

He laughs heartily. "Oh, anytime folks." He had a charming southern accent, one you didn't hear a lot in New York, but it didn't make me any warmer. I glare at Jace, but all he does is roll his eyes in exasperation. He obviously didn't believe me, and that annoyed me. I'm not just some stupid housewife who freaks out whenever a vase falls over. I am dead sure that I have seen that man before, and he wasn't here for a harmless delivery.

I hear the buzzer again, and this time Jace answers it. The other officer, who had gone to sweep the outside, walks into the apartment. He looks unseasy.

"I found something stuffed into one of the potted plants near the elevator." I raise my eyebrows, and hold my hand out. After a moment of hesitation, a quick look at his partner, he hands it to me. It's a crisp piece of folded printer paper, the size of a sticky note. Slowly, with a surmounting feeling of dread, I unfold the paper. On it, in thin, sharp writing, were seven words written in ink as black as his eyes.

_It was the right apartment, Clarissa Morgenstern_

**Ooo, suspense. **

**Hmm, I bet ya'll five bucks that he was Johnny Depp. **

**Nobody? Ok. **

**Sorry it was short, I had a lot more planned for this chapter [If you know what I mean ;)] but once I got to this point, it felt like the perfect place to stop it. To make up for it I'll start writing the next chapter before any of my other stories, and that one will some **_**interesting **_**events. **

**;) **

**Love you all, hope you liked it!**

_Translations: _

_Ne me tente pas bebe- don't tempt me baby. _

_Chéri- darling (This word is going to be used a lot, so I'm not going to include a translation anymore lol). _

_Mauvaise, Mauvaise fille, _What am I going to do with you?"- _bad, bad girl, what am I going to do with you?_

***MUAH!*-Madeline**


	10. Dirty whispers

**Hello my lovelies!  
><strong>

**So can I just say, WOW? I got an amazing response to the last chapter! I mean, ya'll gave me 312 reviews?! That's so amazing! I never thought any of my stories would get past a 100 lol! And your reviews are all so sweet and funny! I laughed so hard hahaha!**

**And, one of those reviews gave me the idea to re-write the drunk Clary scene in Jace POV. So, I decided to be amazing and do that right now ;) **

**(Jace POV scene dedicated to little dhampire 13, thanks for the idea love!)**

**Ya'll ready?**

**LEGGO **

I sigh as Clary giggles, wobbling cheerfully into the elevator. My arms are braced, ready to catch her. I have dealt with fainting girls, and it's not fun.

She had looked so gorgeous, it had taken every shred of self control I have not to launch myself at her and peel that damn dress of her body in front of everybody. I'd watched her down three glasses of wine, and now she was a little… let's say tipsy.

"Well, I guess I have to watch how many glasses of wine you have." I mutter with a small smile. She rolls her eyes.

"I am perfectly fine! I can handle my liquor." She says, a little too loudly. I don't respond and simply guide her out of the open elevator. She wobbles into the room, her sexy black heels in her hands. She carelessly tosses them to the side and flops onto the couch, kicking her bare feet onto the table. She looked peaceful, light and airy. Oh god, she was going to have a horrible hangover. Where did she keep her hair bands?

"That was a good meal." She says cheerfully, patting her flat stomach. Damn right it was good, considering how much money I blew on it. I smirk and loosen my tie, taking off my Italian made shoes and placing them in a closet. I sit down next to her, watching her while she didn't notice.

"Seems like you particularly enjoyed the wine." I comment, leaning back on the couch. She mimics my movement.

"It was good wine." She states.

I shrug; it was good wine. "Well it was imported from France."

She looks over at me, her brow crinkled. "France? I thought all they had was the Eiffel Tower and cute boys."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "Since when are you into French boys Clarissa?" This is going to be interesting.

She shrugs carelessly. "Oh c'mon, what girl would swoon at the thought of a hot guy whispering things in French into you ear?" I'm shocked into silence. Oh god, I knew that stupid movie was going to come in handy sooner or later. I grin to myself and lean in, until my lips are a breath away from her soft ear.

"Well then Clary, _vous devriez me avez dit plus tôt_."

Her head swings around and she stares at me in shock. I grin devilishly at her confusion. I could tell she didn't understand what I had said, but by the look of her face she didn't care at all. "You speak French?" she whispers, her voice breathless. Oh god Clarissa, I'm going to have so much fun with this.

I chuckle lightly. "I shot a movie in France once; _Je ai ramassé la langue_ ."

She breathes out slowly, her green, bright eyes dropping to my lips. "And just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter."

She draws me in, crushing her soft, petal lips to mine. I don't hesitate, wrapping my arm around her fragile waist. I loved the way she felt against me, so fragile yet so much stronger than anybody I knew. Kissing her was like breathing for the first time. I lower her body slowly onto the couch, settling myself on top of her. She moans softly in my mouth, her hips moving against mine. Her arms come to loop around my neck and her soft hands tug ruthlessly at my hair. I groan into her mouth. God, that was so fucking hot. I wrench myself away from her long enough to bring air into my lungs, not letting my eyes leave her gorgeous emerald gaze._"il me rend fou quand tu fais ça_." I whisper darkly. Clary, flushed and panting, groans softly at the sound of French on my tongue.

"If you keep doing that damn French thing, we're going to end up getting no sleep tonight." She warns, and then she grabs me and pulls me back to her lips. I let my hands travel up and down her body, my lips sealed to hers. But, with a sigh, I break away. This wasn't right, no matter how much I wanted to whisper those dirty things in French to her, dig my fingers into her soft thigh as she gasped and writhed under me, begging for release. Listen to her sweet moans and swallowing them with my own mouths…

I shake the thoughts from my head. She was intoxicated. I couldn't do this with her tonight, no matter how damn sexy she was in that dress. I let my lips ghost over her as I speak, wanting to hit myself in the head while I speak. "As much as I would love to throw you onto the bed and never let you go, you're drunk, Clary. And when I do have sex with you, it's not going to be while you're intoxicated." I don't move away, but I keep my tone determined, I needed to convince myself more than I needed to convince her.

She grins lazily and hangs her head back, her scarlet hair a mess from my hands. Her delicate artist's fingers reach up and grab my tie as she smiles lazily. "Afraid I won't remember you in the morning?"

_Oh please. _

I laugh darkly, raising my eyes to meet hers. She gulps softly as her smile fades, her throat moving with the motion. "I promise you _chéri,_ when I do decide to take you, it wouldn't matter if you had drunk all the wine in the world, you would remember me in the morning." And I would definitely remember her.

She bites her lower lip, unaware of the animalistic desire it awoke inside of me, and released my tie. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"You won't have to." I state, forcing myself to roll off of her and stand up. I try to distance myself; the sight of a flushed and wanton Clary stretched out lazily on the couch, in that damn dress that barely hit her thigh, was enough to drive any man crazy. She had no idea how fucking attractive she was, and it drove me mad every day. How was I supposed to protect her and be her husband if she could make any man fall to his knees with a single look from those fucking eyes? And she didn't even _know. _I should just keep her locked up inside the house, protecting her from all those disgusting men who thought they had a chance in Hell with her. Frankly, just the thought of fan boys slobbering over her pictures from tonight when they get published disgusted me.

It's strange, how the brain works. She had always been so annoying, a red-headed leprechaun that was always trying to smart off to me, but ever since I first saw her after 12 years she had me hooked. Didn't matter what the past was, I might as well have been a moth to her flame. I didn't relish the idea of the arranged marriage, but I'd rather marry her than some other girl. She drew me in, just as easily as she draws everybody in, even that stupid rat boy. The only thing that kept me from putting a fist though the wall was the fact I knew how crazy I drove her also. It was obvious from the way whenever I was close enough to see the flecks of gold in her eyes, her breathing would get unsteady. When I looked at her to long or made some lewd comment, she'd blush and try to come up with a smart comeback. It was amusing to watch, but drove me mad with desire at the same time. I didn't love her, not yet. I could tolerate her, as long as I got to kiss her to get rid of all that pent up anger, but love was a very questionable and far off variable.

Throughout my musing born out of sexual frustration, I hadn't noticed Clary's eyelids are drooping. Out of nowhere, she decides now's a perfect time for bed.

"Goodnight." she yawns, snuggling into the couch. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Oh no Clary, you are not going to sleep on the couch then blame me in the morning for a bad back." I say immediately, pulling her to her feet. Clary groans in protest.

"Have you actually had that happen to you before?" She question as I lead her to the bedroom like a child. Her hand is limp in mine, but I keep a firm hold in case she decided the hallway floor looks comfortable and it decides to meet her face.

"I've taken Isabelle home from a crazy party or two. Or six." I mutter the last part under my breath, remembering carrying Isabelle home in a bright pink dress over my shoulder while she muttered something about sombrero's in her drunken sleep. She hadn't touched tequila since.

I make her change into soft, flannel pajamas, then let her hair down and take her makeup of, finally, when her eyes are almost closed, she crawls into bed and falls asleep before her head even touched the soft pillow. I sigh and climb in next to her, turning off the light. While I'd much rather be doing something different that night, I was tired as well. I close my eyes, my last thought of her eyes.

~o.O.o~

"No."

"Jace, I can go get groceries."

"I don't care if I have to tie you up and sit on you, you are not going. Anywhere. There's a crazy stalker out there, and I'm not letting you out into open air."

"While I'm sure you'd just love to have me at your mercy, I think walking around a crowded New York store with 60 witnesses is protection enough."

"No, it's not. This is precisely why I hired a bodyguard to be outside the apartment at all times."

I roll my eyes in defeat, flopping onto the couch. Jace grins in triumph, relaxing his defensive stance. God, it wasn't like I'd pounce at him. Unless he's speaking French. "Fine, you win. I'll stay prisoner here. Happy?"

He sighs, running a hand through his thick hair. "No, of course not Clary. There's a creep out there trying to get to you, how am I supposed to be okay with that?" 

I get up and walk over to him, placing my hands on his shoulders. "Stop being so paranoid. You have a bodyguard out there all the time, plus isn't the police always around the building? He's not getting in, whoever he was." I say firmly. 

Jace sighs, giving me a look. "I'm more worried about trying to get you to stay inside. You could probably get by all the police if you wanted to."

Shrugging, I bite my lip. "Well, maybe if there's something here to keep me busy…" He smirks, lowering his lips to brush against mine.

"I don't know, is there?"

I roll my eyes, trying to catch his lips with my own. He evades me, moving a little ways away every time I tried. I pout, widening my eyes and attempting to look innocent. He narrows his eyes at my look.

"Oh no Clarissa, don't you dare try your fucking innocent act with me. Not unless you want me to throw you in bed and never let you leave."

I feel my stomach twist in anticipation. "What if that's exactly what I want?" A slow, dangerous smirk grows on his face, capable of making angels fall. He reminded me of the type of boys you were warned about, the ones who wore leather jackets and burned ladybugs for fun. The ones with the pretty eyes good jawlines, capable of seducing a nun if they wanted to. Sexy, and dangerous because of it.

"You should be careful of what you ask for _chéri._"

"I'm a big girl."

"Of course you are sweetheart."

"Don't mock me."

"I never said I was." I roll my eyes at the last statement. God, he drove me so fucking crazy. I push away from him, distancing myself.

"Whatever Jace. I'm going to go draw; feel free to watch me in case you're worried I'll managed to portal outside." I scoff and walk away, tossing my purse onto the couch. Well, looks like I'm not leaving the apartment anytime soon. I groan and let my hair down, falling onto the soft bed. I can't say that a tiny part of me wasn't grateful Jace stopped me. That man, whoever he was, had unsettled me more than the new anime shows. I had been trying to prove that I really was being crazy by trying to go out in public and function normally, but there was no denying it. Somebody had it out for me. Well, for Clarissa Morgenstern, whoever that was.

I grab my sketch pad and open it to a fresh page. I stare at it for a moment, my pencil poised. And slowly I start to draw. All that filled my mind were the mans eyes; as cold as a winter night, and so black there was no way they were just dark brown. In a daze, my hand sketches the angular jawline of his face, the slight curling of his lip, the arch of his eyebrows. My memory was foggy, and I frowned as I surveyed my work so far. It had his features, but it wasn't him. It was too- warm.

Pursing my lips, my fingers trace the sketch, racking my brain for anymore information. Just as I go to shade in a portion of his face, the book is grabbed out of my hand.

"Hey!" I glare at Jace, who was sitting next to me on the bed. I had been so distracted I didn't even notice his presence until he very rudely took my sketchbook. "That's mine!"

He raises an eyebrow and starts to flip through it. "I'm disappointed Clarissa, I don't see any nude drawings of me." I scowl and make a grab for it; he laughs and moves it out of my reach. I climb on top of him and manage to grab it out of his hand, tossing it to the side.

"It's rude to take peoples things Jace." I sniff, straightening up. That's when I notice- I'm straddling him, with my hands braced on his chest. Jace was still, eyes dark as he looks up at me, not saying a single thing. I bite my lip, slowly leaning down until my face is close to his. He still hasn't done anything, but I feel the tension in his muscles as he looks up at me with desire. Slowly, I touch my lips to his.

A groan escapes his lips as I kiss him, my fingers weaving themselves into his hair. His hands settle on my waist, tracing maddeningly slow circles on my soft skin. I whimper at the touch, my eyes closing as I got lost in the sensations. He slowly grabs my bottom lip with his teeth, tugging on it. I groan and dig my fingers harder into his hair, spurring him on. His hands drop to my exposed thighs, digging his nails into my skin. I gasp and moan at the sensation, my eyes flying open. He releases my lip and whispers against my lips.

"_Je adore quand tu __gémis__ quand je to touché. Le faire a nouveau." _

I bite my lip and gasp as he digs his nails in harder. "God Jace, that isn't fair." I whimper, catching his lips with mine again. He grabs my waist and flips us over so my back is pressed against the mattress and he is on top of me, staring into my eyes with his own. "_Cherie, quand ai-je jamais dit que je ai joue juste?" _He mutters, before grabbing my face and dragging it back to his. My fingers trail over his chest, feeling his hard muscle underneath his shirt. His fingers trace my collarbone, making me shudder underneath him. God, he was good at this.

Slowly, I bring my fingers back up and I start to undo his shirt. I pop the first button before Jace notices. He wrenches his lips from mine to stare at me in shock. I gaze back steadily. "Are you sure?" he asks roughly, uncertainty tainting his voice for the first time. I lean up and press a soft, sweet kiss on his lips.

"Im sure." I whisper. He nods and catches his lips with mine again. It was different now. There was no rush. His lips were steady against mine as he unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders, leaving his chest bare. I run my fingernails on his skin and smile against his lips as he shudders at my touch. He grabs the hem of my shirt and slowly pulls it up and off of me, leaving me in my lacy black bra. Thank god I wore matching underwear today. His eyes drop to my chest and slowly come back up to look at me. He grins darkly as he kisses me hard, his hands on my waist. I sigh in content at the feel of his rough hands against my smooth skin. My hands slowly lower until I feel the metal button of his jeans. I pop the button and slowly push them down his narrow hips, Jace kicking them off. He retaliates and unbuttons and unzips my shorts, quickly pushing them off of me. I feel his hands travel over me, from my chest to my stomach to my thighs, barely skimming the surface with his fingers. Oh god, enough of this foreplay; it was driving me crazy.

I kiss him harder, urging him on. I feel him chuckle against my lips as his hand comes back up and snakes underneath me, finding the clasp of my bra. He pauses, and I urge him on with a rough kiss. Expertly, he undoes the clasp and draws it off of me, throwing it to the side. Thank god; last guy I was with had spent a good minute trying to figure it out.

We're left in our underwear as Jace kisses me passionately, his hands roaming my body. I sigh happily, the sound swallowed by Jace. I reach down to the elastic band of his boxers, my fingers tracing his hip bones. He shudders violently, reaching down him self and drawing them off, tossing them somewhere on the floor. I bite my lip at the sight of him. God he was so gorgeous.

After a pause, I draw my own underwear off. I hear Jace draw in a quick breath, pulling away from my lips. "This isn't your first time right?" He pants, eyes roaming my body. I glare at him. "Jace. I'm 24." He grins and shrugs, his lips working at my neck. My momentary irritation at him dissipates as he sucks at the soft skin of my neck.

"Just making sure; _vous avez I' habitude de me surprendre._"

I whimper at the sound of French leaving his lips, muttered against my neck that was already collecting sweat. "Jace-"

"_Dieu, je I'aime tellement quand vous gemir mon nom comme ca Clarissa. Se il vous plait, dites-le a nouveau. Et ne vous arretez pas le dire." _He whispers. I whimper as his lips travel back up to mine, kissing me roughly. He keeps kissing me, even as he finally satisfies the ache between my legs that had been growing for so long.

I gasp, digging my nails into his upper back. He peppers small kisses over my neck and throat, whispering sweet nothings in French as I slowly relaxed, my arched back sinking back to the mattress. He was still, waiting for me to adjust. I groan as I finally register the pure pleasure pulsing through my veins, and I rake my nails down his back. Jace gasps pulls away, staring deep into my eyes. "Do that again. And don't stop."

Crushing his lips to mine, he grins at my gasp as he moves his hips. I bury my face in his neck and let myself drift off into the clouds as fire floods my veins, sweat rubbing against our bodies as Jace moved in all the right ways. This was so much better than I had ever imagined it to be. I listen to his little groans and gasps, muttering dirty things in French into my ear like I had told him I wanted so long ago. I rake my nails against his back like he wanted, feeling power surge through me at his sexy groans. His fingers press into my hip bones, and I already know there were going to be bruises. I groan his name as he hits the spot; the spot where I needed him the most. I feel his smile against my ear as I start to twitch uncontrollably, his name on my lips throughout. I feel my eyes falling closed.

I feel a small kiss on my lips. "Open your eyes." I couldn't find it within me, lost in the feeling of Jace. He stops moving suddenly, and I groan in need. His breathing is harsh, but his words are sure. "Keep them open. Or else I'll stop."

I finally opened them, begging with my emerald eyes for release. He grins darkly and continues, watching me throughout. I moan and feel myself start to shake; trying with every ounce of strength I had to keep my eyes open. I manage to pull it off, watching Jace as I dropped down into the soft mattress again. He smiles in satisfaction and drops his lips to mine, my lips opening under the sheer pressure. I feel him still moving, no matter how sore I could tell I was already going to be. But no matter how I would feel, I didn't want him to stop.

With an animalistic groan, Jace finally found his release. I held onto him as my glorious high faded, my mind slowly coming down and re-entering my sweaty body. I sigh in relief as Jace collapses, rolling next to me. I start to blink, feeling exhaustion coming to take my body. I turn my head to the side to see Jace staring back, looking sleepy as well. There's a small smirk on his face as he watches me with his beautiful golden eyes. His finger comes up and gently traces me jawline. "Well, did I deliver as well as one of your French boys, Clary?" he teases tiredly. I smile back and nod.

"Even better." I roll onto my side and let my eyes drift closed as sleep claimed me. The last thing I heard was Jace mutter, "I'm glad."

~o.O.o~

"I fucking knew that plan wouldn't work. She's not an idiot."

"Please, I knew it wouldn't. But it was a necessary step."

"It was a necessary step to get her guard up and lead her to our identity? How is that going to help us get her?!"

"Will you trust me? I know what I'm doing."

"Well, what's next?"

A cold smile. "Come with me."

**So that happened. **

**Sorry if it wasn't perfect, I've never written a scene like that before. I don't like to make vulgar love scenes, I like to describe the feelings more then what's actually going on. I'm sorry if you like more vulgar ones, I just don't wan tot put that in my story. Future love scenes might be a little bit more descriptive, but not drastically. If any writers have any tips to perfect them, feel free to PM me. **

**As for the little Jace POV scene, I know a lot of you guys have been asking for a little it of insight into his mind, so there it is. I guess that's why I put a lot of what I wanted to be running through his mind so that you guys got a better understanding of this story. Plus, It was fun to write hahaha. I may do a scene or two in his POV only, if I feel like the story needs it. I hope you guys liked it!**

**ALSO, I'm a certified beta now! So if anybody is interested, check out my BETA profile for more info! Feel free to PM me! **

**So, do you guys think we can get to 350 reviews with this chapter?! That would be totally awesome if you could! **

**ALSO JUST SO NONE OF YOU FREAK OUT JUST KNOW CLARY WAS ON THE PILL I WAS GOING TO PUT THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I JUST DIDN'T WANT ANY FREAKED OUT REVIEWS THERE WILL BE NO BABY I PINKY PROMISE. **

_Translations: _

_vous devriez me avez dit plus tôt- you should have told me sooner_

_Je ai ramassé la langue- I picked up the language_

_il me rend fou quand tu fais ça- it drives me crazy when you do that_

_Je adore quand tu __gémis__ quand je to touché. Le faire a nouveau- I love it when you moan when I touch you. Do it again._

_Cherie, quand ai-je jamais dit que je ai joue juste?- darling, when did I ever say I played fair?_

_vous avez I' habitude de me surprendre- you have a habit of surprising me_

_, je I'aime tellement quand vous gemir mon nom comme ca Clarissa. Se il vous plait, dites-le a nouveau. Et ne vous arretez pas le dire- god, I love it so much when you whimper my name like that Clarissa. Please, say ti again. And don't stop saying it._

_Chéri- darling _

**Okay, that's it. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Keep reading…*MUAH!*-Madeline **


	11. Nerd love

**Hey!**

**So, who hates me for just leaving the chapter like that? Hahaha. **

**Well, it finally did happen Haha. So, are you people finally satisfied?! Hahahaha. Well, expect answers soon! And also, thank you so much for all of the reviews! Think we can hit 400?! That honestly would be so amazing! :D thanks in advance! (cuz you guys are so awesome I already know we'll reach our goal!) **

**BTW, this chapter is dedicated to HOAkeddieforever , HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'm so sorry this is late, I have a crazy schedule going on right now! But I really hope your birthday was fantabolous. **

**Ya'll ready? **

**LEGGO. **

I blink slowly as I slowly come back to Earth, the feeling returning to my limbs. I smile slightly with my eyes still closed, a warm buzzing radiating through my body. I felt good, for the first time in a long time. Reaching out, I stretch out my limbs, but immediately wince when I register the dull ache.

_Oh. _

Last night. I stare up at the ceiling as images play through my mind; gasps and moans, the harsh whispers in French in my ear, my nails scratching across his sweaty skin-

And it wasn't my imagination running wild. Without even looking down at myself, I knew there was only a thin sheet draped over my bare body, and a dull ache that was pleasantly sore. I bite my lip as I look over at Jace, dead asleep next to me. His face was turned towards me, and the tiniest of smiles was on his face. Like me, only a sheet was covering his bottom half, and it took a lot of self will to not sneak a peak. I wanted to reach out, trace his jawline, kiss his soft lips, but he looked so peaceful. Totally relaxed, not an ounce of sarcasm or carefully guarded layers. He really was beautiful.

"Stop staring at me." His lips barely move, and I stop myself from jumping in surprise. His eyes open lazily and he grins sideways at me. I smile back innocently.

"Oops." I say, stretching out again. I groan lightly at the ache, wincing. Jace bites his lip and reaches out, dragging his thumb softly across my jaw.

"Hey." He whispers, sounding unsure. I quirk my lips at him.

"Hey," I echo, crinkling my nose. He grins and pushes back a strand of my hair. Biting my lip, I revel at the feel of his soft touch. "Last night feels like a dream." I half whisper, watching the steady movement of his chest. Jace smiles and lets his fingers trace my collarbone.

"A damn good one." He whispers back, mesmerized by the patterns he was drawing on my skin. I smile and leans forward, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek. I go to move away but he catches my arm. With a grin, he draws me in for a soft, sweet kiss. I sigh happily into his mouth, feeling as if my head wasn't in my body. We break apart and I settle back into the pillows, letting the warmth envelop me. This had to be heaven.

"Are you sore?" He whispers cautiously, unsure of himself. Ah, and there it is. I sigh as I register once more the ache between my legs. I roll my eyes, but smile back at him.

"Jace, I'm not a sixteen year old who just lost her virginity. I'll be fine." I reassure him with a lazy yawn. He rolls his eyes and groans, sitting up. The sheets fall to his waist, exposing his dark gold skin. I bite my lip as the memory of clinging to his back last night flash through my mind. Oh god, was this going to happen every time I looked at him? How was I supposed to function in public?

I zoom in on his shoulder blades, my jaw dropping. On each shoulder were four, small lines. My fingers curl subconsciously into my fists as I realize where they came from.

Jace turns at the sound of my small squeak. "What?"

"Um… you might want to check your back." I whisper, biting my lip. He cocks an eyebrow and tugs his underwear on before standing up and walking over to the dresser. He twists and widens his eyes at the lines on his back, examining them. I brace myself on the bed, ready to run in case he throws something at me, only to realize he was grinning like a maniac. Wait, what the Hell?

"You marked me." Jace states bluntly, still grinning like a kid in a candy store. What the hell was wrong with him?

"And you're happy about that?" I ask, slightly shocked. He shrugs and turns to face me, a lazy smirk on his face.

"I think it's hot." He says slyly, grinning that infuriatingly sexy grin. I groan and stuff my face in a pillow.

"I have serious doubts for your mental health." I mutter into the pillow. I hear his deep chuckle behind me as he moves around the room, collecting the clothing items that had been thrown around the room.

"Hm, you didn't think that last night Darling."

I threw a pillow at him. Not even a nice feather one. That son of a bitch got one of those hard, decorative pillows. But unfortunately, he also was fast.

He dodges the pillow and glares at me. I smile sweetly back and finally swing my legs over the bed, careful to keep the sheet over me. I grab my clothes off of the ground and draw them on quickly, wincing slightly at the ache. I forgot about this part, which usually sucked. I turn around to see Jace and ask who was going to shower first, only to see him staring at me, looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

"What is it?" I ask. He gulps, his face white. He sits down on the bed, a hand in his hair. I distinctly hear him mutter something under his breath.

"We… We forgot. Protection." He chokes out, eyes wide. I mutter under my breath and rack my brain. I was still on the pill right?

I breathe out a sigh of relief. "I'm on the pill, we'll be fine. You're tested right?" I ask. He slumps in relief and nods in affirmation. "Okay, good, I am too. We'll be fine." I breathe out, letting my shoulders drop. How could I have forgotten?

He stands up offers me a smile. "Thank god. I usually don't forget, but…"

"You seemed pretty distracted last night if you ask me." I say innocently. He glares at me, and I grin back.

Jace offers me the first shower, but not before trying his luck at a joint shower. He eventually stopped when I shut and locked the bathroom door in his face. I look myself over in the mirror as the water warms. Faint splotches are all over my throat and neck, thankfully nothing concealer couldn't cover. The darkest one was low enough that a top could cover. Two faint purple marks were on my narrow hipbones, from his fingers as he held me. I smile softly as the pictures run through my mind. It had been more than I thought it would have been, and so much better. I hadn't felt embarrassed about anything, which was probably the biggest shock.

Finally, I step into the shower and scrub myself clean, enjoying the hot water on my muscles. I still couldn't believe last night had actually happened. Never, in a hundred years, did I ever picture myself being intimate with Jace. And now, I couldn't wait for more. I bite my lip hard, trying to control myself. Now is not the time to plan for more.

I step out of the shower and let Jace use it as I changed into yoga pants and a tank top. No way was I leaving the apartment today, so no need to cover up. I grin to myself at the sight of the faint marks. God, he was turning me into some type of exhibitionist. Well, technically not, but I probably would never have even considered letting a guy leave a single mark on me before this. It felt good, refreshing not to be so boxed in by myself. Jace was good for me.

_He's certainly good. _

Okay, maybe a cold shower would have been better. I shake my head at myself and walk out into the kitchen to make myself breakfast. After a brief thought, I decide to make breakfast for both of us. Pancakes wouldn't hurt, would they?

Soon after the pancakes are on the griddle, I hear a low moan from behind me. I turn to see Jace in low riding sweatpants and no shirt. I gulp at the sight of his skin, small beads of moisture still running down his chest. A towel is looped behind his neck as he slowly scrubs at his hair, his eyes fixed on the pancakes.

"Breakfast too? You are the perfect woman." He says, and I swear I see a bit of drool leak out of his mouth. I roll my eyes and turn away.

"If that's all you require, I have a creepy neighbor who collects voodoo dolls and idolizes you. And her penne pasta is amazing; do you want me to hook it up?" I tease, flipping the pancakes onto a plate. I hear him chuckle and grab butter and syrup out of the fridge, heading to the table.

"Set it up." He jokes, passing me by. I smile to myself. I could definitely get used to this.

We sit at the dining table, eating our breakfast. Well, I was actually paused with a fork halfway to my mouth as I watched Jace devour all the food I put in front of him. He swallows his bite and raises an eyebrow. "Can I help you with something?"

I bite my lip. "Could you, I don't know, put on a shirt?" I ask quickly. He quirks an eyebrow and drops his fork, settling back in his chair. I feel my cheeks redden as more of his tan skin is exposed.

"Uncomfortable?" He asks innocently, throwing an arm behind the chair. I squirm in my seat. God, did he not know what he did to me?

"Not at all. I just don't know if it's sanitary to eat without proper clothing." I say quickly, staring down at my pancakes. I could feel his stare on me.

"I just took a shower, I'm squeaky clean." He says, and I could hear the laughter in his tone. I glare at him, my cheeks red. He just grins back and takes another bite, chewing slowly. I shift my weight and grab up my plate, heading to the kitchen before I do something I probably shouldn't.

Washing my dish, I hear Jace enter the kitchen. I feel him right behind me, his warm skin pressed against my back. His arms snake around my waist and slowly turn off the water. His hands slowly grip my waist and turn me gently; I look at him, biting my lip. He smiles softly and lowers his lips near to mine. "By the way, last night was even better than your pancakes." I roll my eyes, slowly letting go of the embarrassment.

I shrug and try to look bored. "Eh, I guess." I say. Jace's eyebrows shoot up as his fingers slowly start to massage my skin. Oh god, not this again. It's a struggle to keep up my mild expression.

"Oh really? Just eh?" He teases, running his nose along my jaw. I draw in a breath and hold it, attempting to cool myself down. Okay, this was not working out as well as I had thought it would be.

"Yeah. Nothing special, too memorable." I shrug again, gripping the countertop hard. He leans in and brushes his lips slowly over mine, smiling at my squirm.

"Hmm, really? You didn't seem to be thinking that last night. You know," he leans in to whisper huskily in my ear. "While you were holding on to me, your legs wrapped around me, moaning my name over and over…"

"Okay Okay, you win Jace." I gasp, trying to push him away. He just laughs and grips my hips harder.

"Asking for more, listening to you whimper…"

"Jace, for Gods sake…"

"Feeling your nails _dig _into my back…"

I whimper and squirm, images flying through my mind. "You're driving me crazy…" I groan. If I wasn't crazy already.

"_chérie fou? Tout comme vous a dit que je faisais pour vous la nuit dernière? Eh bien bébé, ça me rendait encore plus fou que vous venez de regarder en lambeaux en dessous de moi, vos beaux yeux verts brumeux, mais toujours aussi beau, me faire devenir fou avec le désir de vous embrasser et de ne jamais te laisser partir mon lit. Vous êtes tellement convaincu la nuit dernière était incroyable, quand il ya tant de choses que je pourrais faire pour vous_." He groans into my ear, his voice like silk.

It was too much. I throw my arms around him and drag his soft lips to mine, letting myself drown in the sensation of him. I felt his smile as he grabbed my legs and let me hook them around his waist. I didn't care about the fact I still felt sore, or tired, or that this probably wasn't a good idea. I just didn't care.

He wrenches his lips away from mine, long enough to look at me. "_Vous etes se belle._" He whispers, eyes roaming my face. I run my hands through his hair, breathing heavily.

"What does that mean?" I whisper. I couldn't take any more of this torture, without even knowing what he said to me. Maybe I should take classes.

"You're so beautiful." He says quietly, letting his hands run up and down my waist. I smile softly as kiss him once again, softly.

"And you're incredibly flirtatious, even in two languages." I say with a grin. He laughs lightly and sets me down on the counter. I swing my feet lazily as Jace grabs his towel off the counter where he left it and starts to walk off. I bite my lip at his rippling back muscles. "Hey Jace?" I call.

He turns around and raises an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"You can go ahead and leave the shirt off."

He grins and flings the towel over his shoulder like one of those male models you saw in catalogs. Only much, much, more gorgeous. And mine. "I knew you didn't want me to put one on."

"Guilty."

~o.O.o~

The buzzer cuts through the apartment. I mute the TV and look over at the elevator, my heart nearly stopping. Was it him? But the bodyguard…

I sit for a moment more, and then slowly rise to my feet. I silently walk to the monitor and, after a deep breath, press the camera button. The screen shows an image of the huge bodyguard Jace had hired, with a very impatient looking Isabelle behind him. My shoulders drop and I sigh in relief.

" , there is an Isabelle Lightwood here to see you, she claims she's a friend of yours"

I smile to myself as Isabelle flips him off behind his back. "She's a friend, let her in please." He nods and steps aside as I open the elevator for her. With a final glare at the bodyguard, she steps in and arrives into the apartment. In comes an annoyed, but always fashionable, Isabelle.

"What the hell is he doing there? Did Jace hire a bodyguard?" She demands, dropping her purse. I smile faintly.

"Wonderful to see you too, Isabelle. And yes, Jace hired a bodyguard." She rolls her eyes and draws me in for a quick hug then walks over to the couch, seating herself.

"Are the fans getting that crazy after seeing you in the magazines?" She inquires, helping herself to the can of Pringles I had been inhaling. I sigh and sit back.

"No… there was somebody here. He tried to get me to let him into the apartment but I refused and called the cops. When they got here, they found this note left by somebody." I say, giving her the condensed version. She furrows her brow.

"Somebody is stalking you? What did the note say?"

"It was the right apartment, Clarissa Morgenstern." I recount. She pauses, a chip halfway to her mouth.

"Morgenstern? I thought your last name was Fray." She asks. I shrug and sink into the couch.

"It is, and I have no idea why that person thought any different. I've run several internet searches on the name, but nothing pops up." I say, feeling defeated.

"So, I'm guessing Jace blew it way out of proportion and now you're on house arrest?" Isabelle guesses.

"How did you know?" I sigh. She shrugs.

"I know Jace, and I know he goes above and beyond when protecting people who are close to him. When kids bullied Alec when he came out, they were all silenced by Jace's fist." She says.

"Well, that sounds like him." I sigh; Isabelle nods, then puts down the chips and turns towards me. Suddenly, she looked a little pink.

"By the way Clary, I came here because I need a little bit of help." She says slowly. I raise an eyebrow, my interest piqued.

"Go on." She bites her lip and crosses her long legs.

"Well…" You know your friend Simon?"

"Yes Isabelle, I know who my best friend of 20 years is."

She rolls her eyes. "Well… after we left the dinner, we exchanged numbers…"

I shoot off of the couch, eyes wide. "No way."

"And we went on a date last night."

This was too good. "No freaking way Isabelle." I almost shout. This was too good to be true. Simon with Isabelle? It's official. I'm planning their wedding right now.

She sighs and glares at me. "I know, and I really like him. Which is weird, because I haven't felt like this for guy this early on? God, that little nerd just worked himself into me with his cheesy star wars quote, hasn't he?" She groans, lying back on the couch. I grin to myself; this was awesome.

"How did it go? Tell me. Everything." I say, sitting down and leaning forward eagerly. She sighs and starts speaking, still staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, he was the perfect gentlemen, which was a shock. He even dressed up all nice. He took me to this charming little diner and ordered me this pink soup; it was actually pretty good. He actually listened to me, and responded back like he cared about my career. And then he took me home!"

I roll my eyes. "Sweetie, what's so surprising about him taking you home? Did you expect him to take you somewhere else?" She sighs and sits up, giving me an exasperated look.

"No, I mean that that's all he did! He didn't even try to have sex with me! Just a small kiss on the cheek, and he left! What the hell was that?" She asks, looking exasperated.

I sigh and give her a smile. "Isabelle, Simon isn't like anybody you've dated before. He actually cares about people he likes. And it's not a lack of interest." I reassure her. She nods, still looking unsure.

"Okay. He's just so… different. I mean, I've dated supermodels, lawyers, business owners, but none of them just acted like they actually wanted my time, not me. And… I'm not sure how to respond." She says quietly.

I smile softly and walk over to her, sitting next to her. I grab her two hands in my own and give her a reassuring look. "Respond how you feel like you should Isabelle. Don't push him away because you're afraid of having feelings. As long as I've known him, he's always been a true romantic. All he wants is a relationship, and he'll treat you better than your "supermodels." I tease, smiling at Isabelle's soft laugh. "You'll be fine Isabelle, just let yourself be happy with him okay?"

She bites her lip in hesitation. "Okay." She says. After a moment, I see a small grin on her face. "So, how has it been going with Jace so far?" she asks slyly. I blush slightly.

"It's fine, same old same old." I mutter. Isabelle snorts and scoots closer to me on the couch.

"Really? Because I don't think so." Her eyes drop to my neck, where I hadn't realized the faint marks from last night are on display. I squeak and yank my tank top up, grabbing a spare hoodie I had on the couch and yanking in on. Isabelle is laughing on the couch at my flustered face. "Caught you." She smirks. I roll my eyes and sit down again.

"Okay, so we got a little intense last night." I sigh, letting myself smile slightly.

"How intense?"

"Very." I say, letting myself warm up to girl talk with Izzy. I needed somebody to talk to about these things, didn't I?

She grins and bites her lip. "So did you…" I smile and nod. Her jaw drops. "Oh my god. _Finally._" She almost shouts. Smiling, I poke her shoulder.

"What do you mean finally?" I ask. She waves it away.

"Oh please, I could practically smell the tension between you two ever since I first saw you guys together." She teases. "So, was he any good? Or is he all just talk? I've been dying to know." She says lowly, her eyebrows arched. I hit her on the shoulder.

"Isabelle!" she just keeps staring. "Okay, fine; I'll satisfy your perverted mind." I take a breath and bite my lip, trying to hold back my own perverted mind. "He was amazing." I sigh in a rush of breath. Isabelle still catches it and grins.

"I knew it." She laughs. I smile back and straighten up.

"Okay, did you know he speaks French?" I demand. She furrows her brow at my question.

"Yeah, he picked it up when he shot a movie in Paris, why?"

"Because I think I let it slip when I was… a little drunk, that I think French guys are hot, so now he's been torturing me with French." I groan, stuffing my face in a pillow. I hear Isabelle's tinkling laugh, and I raise my face long enough to glare at her. She smiles innocently at me.

"Sweetie, does it really surprise you that Jace found a new way to get you all hot and bothered?" She sighs with a smile. I groan and pick my head up, strands of my hair falling into my face.

"No. But it's driving me _crazy._ I mean it's definitely working for him." I mutter. She sighs and grabs one of my hands.

"Sweetie, you're letting it drive you crazy because you're so afraid to give up an ounce of control over yourself. I know you well enough to know you're independent, and I think you're mostly worried about Jace being able to get a rise out of you even when you don't exactly want him to. You're scared sweetie, as scared as I am of Simon's nerd love. So instead of repeating your speech, can you just rewind and tell it to yourself again?" She asks, a soft smile playing on her lips. I grin tiredly back at her, feeling slightly better. I should definitely give Isabelle more credit.

"Okay, I will. Thank you Isabelle." I say softly. She shrugs.

"No problem sweetheart. Just please, you can let him flirt with you in French, but don't call him daddy like some girls call there boyfriends- it makes me want to gag." She makes a gagging noise to emphasize her disgust, but my mind was somewhere else. _Dad… _

I go cold all over as realization sets in. _Those eyes. _I knew it. Finally. That's where I had seen those black eyes, why he was so familiar. No, it couldn't be.

It was. I knew it was. I hold up a finger to Isabelle and slowly get up, my body surrounded in ice. I pick up my phone and dial Jace, holding it up to my ear. He picks up after a few rings and his voice comes buzzing through the line. "Hey, what's up?"

Closing my eyes, I whisper through the phone. "The man at the door. He was my father."

**Dun. Dun. DUN. **

**So, I'm SO sorry this is UBER late, but it's been crazy for me right now. I've been dealing with a lot of stress and I recently had a little breakdown. I've been building back up my self esteem and mental health for the past week. I've actually been taking time to do some writing on the side, and that was actually gotten some major attention. One of my short stories actually won a county wide competition and is now going to state level! But my side writing has really helped me with myself, and I think at that point I need to worry about my mental state before anything else. And I hope you guys can understand that. **

**But I really hope you guys like it! The plot will go underway now, so I really hope you guys are excited for that. Kingdom of Lies' next chapters is on the way, I'm halfway done!**

**Love you all! **

_Translations:_

_chérie fou? Tout comme vous a dit que je faisais pour vous la nuit dernière? Eh bien bébé, ça me rendait encore plus fou que vous venez de regarder en lambeaux en dessous de moi, vos beaux yeux verts brumeux, mais toujours aussi beau, me faire devenir fou avec le désir de vous embrasser et de ne jamais te laisser partir mon lit. __Vous êtes tellement convaincu la nuit dernière était incroyable, quand il ya tant de choses que je pourrais faire pour vous ._- crazy darling? Just like you said i was doing to you last night? Well baby, it drove me even crazier watching you come apart at the seams underneath me, your beautiful green eyes hazy but still so beautiful, making me go mad with the desire to kiss you and never let you leave my bed. You're so convinced last night was amazing, when there are so many things I could do to you.

**Note- I know that the French isn't very accurate, and some of my French speaking readers have been calling me out on that. But I use Google translate, so of course it isn't accurate. And while many people have made sweet offers to translate for me, at the messed up schedule I write on it is easier for me to use the internet. I'm so sorry if this upsets anybody, just ignore it for now please! I love you guys!**

**Also that's probably the longest things I'll ever put in French, I didn't mean for it to be too long haha. **

**Keep reading… *MUAH!*- Madeline**


	12. Old Tales

**Hey guys!**

**okay, i know it has been way too long, and i left ya'll hanging, but i'm really sorry! I will keep this brief, because ik you guys want the chapter, so all i have to say is that i really hope this is worth the wait, considering that this chapter is going to include plenty a plot twist. BUCKLE UP, cuz this is going to be a ride! (And please don't hate me haha)**

**Ya'll ready?**

**LEGGO**

"Clary, you need to calm down." Jace looks up at me anxiously as I pace back and forth in the apartment, my feet close to wearing a hole into the soft carpet underneath me. I scowl and stop in front of him, my eyes wide and filled with panic. That man is my father. How, I don't know. But he is here, I'm dead sure.

"Jace, I can't. My father is back from the dead, and he's stalking me. And don't you dare call me crazy." My tone was dangerous, my eyes narrow. I am not in the mood to be questioned.

Jace sighs and stands up, gentle holding my elbows as if to steady me. "Clary, what you're saying is impossible, you realize that? You told me yourself your real father died before you were born. Are you sure you're not hallucinating?" Jace's tone was cautious as he looks down at me in concern. I back away from him, his touch distracting me.

"I promise you it's him. And I'll prove it to you." I stalk into the bedroom, flinging aside sheets and pillows until I uncovered my sketchbook, and I flip impatiently to the page I had open last night. The almost finished drawing stares up at me, and I shudder at the look of those cold eyes, even on paper. I walk back into the living room, where Jace is standing exactly where I left him. I sit down on the couch and grab a spare pencil, finishing the shading I had intended to do the night before. I adjust a few things, change an eyebrow, and I'm finished. The man who had been standing outside my door just a few days ago stares up at me, taunting.

I hand the drawing to Jace who sits down next to me, eyebrows drawn together. He studies it and looks up at me patiently. "Clary, I've never seen a photo of your real father, remember?" I sigh impatiently and jump up, running a hand through my tangled and wild hair.

"Okay. We'll go to my parents, and I'll show you. I'll prove it to you." I borderline shout, driven crazy by the absolute certainty that it was Valentine, my dead father. Jace casts the notebook aside and walks over to me, drawing me in tightly. I freeze as he gently holds me to his chest, His chin resting atop my head.

"If that's what you need to do." He draws away and looks down at me. "Go get dressed, we will go right now."

I nod silently, my eyes cast down. I'm acting crazy, and Jace probably was concerned about me. But I couldn't let go of this absolute conviction. It had to be him. Jace's lips softly press a kiss to my cheek, and he lets me go. I nod shakily and walk to the bedroom, going into the bathroom. I rub my face with cold water until it was bright pink, fighting back tears of absolute confusion. What the hell was going on?

Drawing on a sweater and simple black jeans, I comb through my hair and braid it back, heading back out into the bedroom. I make to go to the living room, but I hesitate for a split second. On an impulse, I run to the nightstand and fling it open, searching. I grin in satisfaction when I uncover the crumpled piece of paper, and quickly stuff it in my pocket. Jace is still in his jeans and button down shirt from earlier today, but his hair looks wet as if he splashed his face in the kitchen sink. His car keys are spinning on his fingers as he waits for me. I walk upto him and he jumps up from the couch, silently motioning for me to follow him. I head towards the elevator with him, grabbing my sketchbook on my way.

We walk into the elevator and ride it down to the underground parking garage, walking into the cold and gray structure. I stick close to him like last time, until he reaches his car. I get in and he starts it up, pulling smoothly out of the garage and into the New York streets. Jace is silent as I stare blankly out the window, my sketchbook clutched tightly in my fingers as images raced by. He expertly weaves through traffic like it's smoke, and i find myself grateful for the short journey. It gave me no time to think, and I was afraid of my thoughts. Of what truths might be locked away.

Jace doesn't say a word the entire ride, just keeps his hand tight on the steering wheel. I catch the occasional concerned glance, but I ignore them as well as I can. He probably thinks I'm crazy anyway, yelling wouldn't help anything.

Finally his car pulls up in front of the beautiful old white house where I had spent my entire life in. I stare back emptily, feeling as if I'm looking at a ghost. Jace turns off the car and looks over at me quietly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He still looks skeptical, and afraid I was going to go crazy in front of my parents over what he thought was nothing. Please let it be nothing.

"Yes."

We get out of the car and climb the old stone steps, the baby blue door that I had helped Jocelyn paint 10 years looming in front of us. My fingers are frozen on the sketchpad, my eyes locked with the seemingly terrifying doorbell. Jace seems to realize I'm not going to move, and leans forward to ring it. I hear the tolling bells through the door, and stand with my breath held. I lock my eyes on the small window next to the door, the one we always looked through to see who was outside. My eyes pick up the almost imperceptible twitch of the curtains and Jocelyn's single, green eye looks out at us. The curtains close and the door is quickly unlocked, swinging open.

Jocelyn is looking at us in surprise with eyes wide, taking in me and Jace on her doorstep. She's obviously painting, from the worn yoga pants, old t-shirt, and orange tipped paintbrush stuck through her hair. Her green eyes look happy, but anxious as well. "Clary! What are you doing here?" She asks with a slight tremor in her voice, and I pause for a moment to consider her tone before my eyes snap to the fireplace behind her, and on top, a gold gilded picture frame. The same frame I had used to stare at when I was little. The same frame I had walked by for almost every day of my entire life.

I wordlessly push past her, my eyes fixed on the picture. Jace follows me, muttering a quick apology to Jocelyn. My dread builds as I stop in front of the fireplace, my breath caught in my throat. With shaking fingers I reach out, but I am unable to grasp the photoframe. To hold the solid proof of my sanity in my hands. Jace is next to me, and he does what I can't do. One of his hands gently takes my sketchbook, and the other takes ahold of the photoframe. The picture in the frame is the same as it has always been. My mother in her beautiful wedding dress, her face young and vibrant as she looks up in pure adoration at my father, who looks right down at her with the same exact expression.

My stomach drops as Jace slowly raises the sketchbook, the face of the man exactly the same as the face of my father.

I draw in a rattled breath as Jace swears under his breath. My knees start to buckle, but Jace catches me around the waist before I have a chance to fall. He gently leads me over to the couch and deposits me, whirling on Jocelyn. "Care to explain this?" Jace asks, quietly, his voice as soft as cats fur. Through the haze in my mind I register Jocelyn's horrified, expression. I watch in shock as fury and fear mix in her eyes, an expression I had never seen on her. Her hand runs through her hair, causing the paintbrush to drop and spill orange paint on her perfect hardwood floors. She stumbles to the other couch, sitting down and putting her face in her shaking hands.

Jace advances towards her, and he looks angry and confused, speaking the words I couldn't force out of my throat. "This is a drawing of a man who tried to break into our apartment, who looks exactly like Clary's dad. Care to explain what the hell's going on?" He demands, his voice rising slightly. Luke walks into the room, and widens his eyes at the scene in front of him. A sandwhich was hanging loosely from his hand, and his bright blue eyes were anxious, confused, but as he registers what Jace is holding, he slumps, not at all surprised. As if he had been expecting this.

Jocelyn looks at him through her fingers, her face deathly pale. "Luke, call Stephan and Celine. It's time."

~o.O.o~

I have calmed down slightly, but my mind was still raising with questions and screams I ached to let free. Instead I sat silently in the living room with Jace as Luke went to go call Jace's parents and Jocelyn had went to change, promising she would explain things, but Jace's parents needed to be there. Jace was more angry than me, his fingers laced together so tightly the knuckles are white.

"Jace, why are you so stressed? I'm the one with the ghost father." I tried to joke, but it came out miserable sounding. I couldn't force myself to be humorous right now. He sighs and leans back, reaching for my hand absentmindedly. I stiffen slightly but relax as his warm hand slips into mine, our fingers interlaced.

"I don't know Clary, but I don't like this at all. Suddenly your father's not dead, trying to get into our apartment, and your parents act as if they've been expecting this? And mine need to be here for this big explanation?" He straightens up, his gold eyes wide and hard on mine. "Remember a while back, where I told you I thought our parents were hiding something? I have a feeling this is it." He says quietly. I nod back mutely, not sure what to say. I seemed to be at a loss for words a lot today.

Jocelyn walks back into the room, out of her paint splattered clothes and with a freshened up Luke next to her. I notice their eyes widen fractionally at our hands together, but they don't say anything. They sit down and a tense silence settles over us like a blanket. Jace's hand doesn't leave mind, and I'm grateful for the warmth as we wait for Stephan and Celine. A tense 20 minutes pass, filled with nothing but our breath. I could see that Jocelyn and Luke are itching to ask about how things were going in between Jace and I, but I wasn't interested in answering. There eyes kept flickering over us, and more specifically our hands. Eventually the tolling of bells rings through the house again, announcing Jaces' parents arrival. Luke jumps up in relief and throws open the door, his normal welcoming smile abandoned. Stephan and Celine step into the house, their expressions grave. Jace doesn't get up, just nods at them. They look the same as last time I saw them, dressed impeccably and looking like models, but Celine's blue eyes were filled with a bone deep misery, while Stephan looks downright murderous.

"Is it true?" He demands of Jocelyn. She simply nods, and Stephan begins to swear colorfully. Oh, he was definitely Jace's dad. "That bastard!" He almost yells, his hands clenched tightly. Luke doesn't move to stop him, only places a comforting hand on Celines shoulder. Celine, who I've never seen anything but perfectly composed, looks on the verge of tears, her bright blue eyes shimmering. She looks heartbroken, and I look over to Jocelyn just to realize she looks exactly the same. I was officially confused.

Stephan walks back over to Celine and takes her hand in comfort, leading her over to the sofa. Luke sits next to Jocelyn, and I remember the last time we were all seated like this. Oh, how so much has changed.

Jocelyn lifts her head and speaks quietly. "We owe you guys the truth. We should have told you from the beginning, but we don't have a choice now." Stefan's hand is clenched with Celine's, and they look tense. I narrow my eyes in confusion, trying to process how this all was related.

"You do." Jace says curtly. Jocelyn nods and leans forward, suddenly serious.

"Clary, that man you drew is the one who tried to get in your apartment yes?" I nodded silently. She took a deep breath, as if she was on a roller coaster that was about to dive. "Clary, that wasn't your father."

I'm still for a moment, incomprehensive. I start to speak, slowly at first. "Mom, that is Valentine. I am not an idiot, they look exactly the same, I'm not crazy, they're practically identical-"

Jocelyn cuts me off. "Exactly. Clarissa, think." Jocelyns green eyes bore into me, and I look down uncertainly at the photo and the drawing sitting on the table in front of me. I furrow my eyebrows at the old picture and the fresh drawing, comparing each plane and line of each face. They were almost identical, but somehow my drawing seemed slightly softer, the jaw not as stubborn, the shoulders not as broad, the face more elegant. But then it clicked.

"They're the same age." I say quietly. Jocelyn nods in satisfaction, as if I had passed a difficult question on an exam.

"That wedding picture was taken over 30 years ago." I furrow my brow. "But..."

"How has he not aged? How come, he seems to look younger?" She hesitates, then looks me in the eye and says, "Clarissa, you weren't our only child. 2 years before you were born, Valentine and I had a son."

I stare at her. It's all I could do. My mouth goes bone dry as I look blankly back at Jocelyn,uncomprehending. Silence fills the space between us as my eyes drift out of focus, trying to wrap my head around the most impossible concept ever placed in front of me.

"W-what?" I choke out. Lukes jaw is clenched as Jocelyn struggles to explain. Jace's hand tightens on mine, but I feel numb.

"Clary I know it seems impossible, but yes, 2 years before you were born, I gave to birth to a baby boy. Jonathan Christopher." She shudders, her eyes glistening. "You have a brother, Clary." She whispers, her voice breaking.

Everything seems to blur as I blink hard, realizing that somewhere my 26 year old brother was walking this earth. Jonathan Christopher.

Well, not somewhere.

"So," I begin slowly. "You're telling me, that I have an older brother, who looks exactly like my dead father, whom I've never met, but now is knocking on my door trying to get into my apartment?" I laugh in disbelief. "This is crazy. Absolutely, bat-shit crazy."

Luke laughs bitterly. "Trust me Clary, it gets even weirder." I look at look, actually look at him. His face is a battlefield of emotions, but for once, I couldn't read is open face. what was his part in all this?

I round on my mother again. "Okay. Let's just say I have a brother. Why haven't I met him? Why is he knocking on my door? And what does Jace have to do with this?" I demand, my voice shaking. I didn't want to believe her, but a small, annoying part of me was questioning everything.

She takes another breath, and I notice the pure dread in her eyes. Whatever she was about to tell me, she didn't want to.

"Clary, when Jonathan was born-" Her voice breaks, and Luke quickly reaches for her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. Another deep breath. "I never knew." She whispers.

I find myself leaning forward, yearning to get a glimpse into the galaxy Jocelyn is lost in. After a moment, her eyes meet mine, and a cold rage is contained in the green depths. "From the first moment I held Jonathon, I knew something was wrong with him. He never cried, not even once. His were pure black, no difference between the iris and pupil." She shudders. "Valentine kept telling me that I was crazy, that Jonathan was a perfectly happy baby. I was terribly sick for the first three months, I couldn't even hold him. I wanted to kill myself- after all, what kind of mother couldn't even hold her own child?" She casts her eyes down, reminiscing. I wait wordlessly, entranced in her story.

"After the first couple of months, I forced myself to be around him, to be a mother to him. I slowly grew accustomed to him, let myself believe he was perfect." Her eyes cut to Jace. "He used to play with you as a child."

I look over to Jace, who looks shocked, his hand gripping mine so tight it was going numb. I tried to picture a tiny blonde baby and another baby with white hair, playing with firetrucks and giggling away. It didn't come to mind. He rounded on his parents. "Is this true?" He demanded. Celine nods silently, unable to speak. Jace slumps against the couch, defeated. My mind whirls, trying to process the idea that this was real.

Jocelyn sighs. "I know it doesn't seem possible, but it was. For one and a half years, Valentine, Jonathan and I were the perfect family." A bitter laugh. "But I found out soon enough."

I notice Luke go pale. Jocelyn plows on. "Clary, I loved your father so much. He was the man of my dreams, he was perfect. An enigma, everybody seemed to gravitate towards him, his spirit was so bright." Her eyes are lost in her memories, of a life once lived.

"We met in high school, you know. He was the bright, happy spirit of the people around him, always bringing smiles to peoples faces. I was just the slightly shy artist, never trying to hard to stick out. But he chose me." She looks straight at me. "He chose me, and made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

I sit still, considering the thought of my father, bright and happy and in love with my mother. The thought warms me, at my mother young and in love.

She smiles softly. "Right after high school, we got married. We were so in love, and we convinced ourselves that we could do it. We would be the marriage that lasts." She sighed. "We almost did it baby. But then, Valentine joined the army."

I'm silent, waiting. It was the army, what happened? What could have screwed things up so bad?

"It was only a year after we married. It was after his father died, who was a military veteran. He had a heart attack, died when he was 51. So young..." She whispered the last part, and I could tell she truly grieved for her father in law. "Valentine was wrecked, you know. His father had been his biggest idol growing up, all he wanted was to be like him." She stops to dab at the corner of her eyes. I use the moment to process all this new information being thrown at me. Just this morning all I knew was that I had a father who died before I was born, and now I had a brother I've never met, a father who apparently wasn't all that he seemed to be, and a wreck of a mother.

"Three days after the funeral, he still hadn't moved from the bed. He wouldn't sleep, wouldn't eat." She shudders. "It was the worst I'd ever seen him. Then, out of nowhere he walked into the living room at night, his eyes all red rimmed and wild. But it was the first light I had seen in them since he heard of his death. He just looked me in the eye and said he was enlisting. I called him crazy of course, begged him to reconsider. He wasn't in his right mind, and probably was going to get himself blown up for all I knew." She looks miserable. "But he didn't listen. He just kept saying he needed to follow in his fathers footsteps, needed to be like him. He was gone in three days."

I flinch at the raw edge to her voice, the misery behind her eyes. Never had I seen her this sad. Ever.

Her hands fidget, twisting the fingers around in an attempt to stay still. I whisper. "What happened Mom?"

Jocelyn shrugs. "He came back. Eight months later, he came back. He showed up on the front door, and he walked right back into my life. And I let him. We just resumed life, as if nothing happened." She laughs a little, as if in disbelief. "But he was different. A little bit of his life was gone, his eyes always darker than normal. He had seen something out there, I knew it. One day, he told me." I bite my lip, wondering what it was. This all felt like a crazy ghost story that my mom was telling me, not her reality.

"He didn't tell me any specifics, which I was grateful for. He just said that he saw death, so much death. That humans were too weak to fight a war. I had no idea what he meant at the time." She sighs. "I figured it out soon enough."

Jace cuts in. "What does this have to do with Jonathon?" He says impatiently. Luke looks over at her.

"Give her a minute Jace." He says quietly. Jace looks at him for a minute, and finally nods in agreement. I gave him his hand a quick squeeze, and he returned the pressure. Jocelyn pretends to not notice.

"He started to spend more time at the office. Or at least, that's what he would tell me. He'd be gone from six in the morning to midnight, I barely even saw him anymore. And then I got pregnant with Jonathan. He starting working from home then, always there for me. He seemed to turn back into his normal self when I got pregnant, always happy and more in love with me than he'd ever been. I used to get terrible headaches during the pregnancy, terrifying nightmares. He used to make me this drinks that he promised would help, but never did. They just made it worse, but I lied and said they worked. So I took them, until I gave birth to Jonathan." She shrugs. "You know how the first three months went, and the next year or so."

I nod, recalling Jocelyn's story. She sighs, glancing over at Stephan and Celine who were looking at their shoes. "I had dropped Jonathon over with Stephan and Celine, and I was heading to go surprise Valentine at his office with his favorite lunch. So I headed over to his law firm, only for his boss to tell me he quit a year ago." She pauses, watching confusion dance across my face. "I felt the same way. So I left and came home, all ready to face him down and demand where he had been running off to for a year, but I couldn't." Another deep breath, then she looks me in the eye. "Because that night, I found out I was pregnant with you."

I was silent, trying to take in what she was telling me. It was too much. I stop thinking abruptly and stand up, my head spinning with everything she had told me. "Mom- I just can't handle this much information right now." I say shakily. "This is just- this is too much right now. Just, please stop." Casting my eyes towards the exit, I spin on my heel and try to leave, craving fresh air. When did it become too much? I didn't know- I just needed air.

In a flash Jocelyn is up and dashing after me, grabbing onto my sleeve. She spins me and grabs onto my shoulders, her green eyes intense and panicked. Red strands of hair fall from her ponytail, and she looks young and wild and scared.

"Clary, you need to know." She almost shouts, frantic. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Jace standing up cautiously with his hands out, tense as if ready to hold back a crazy Jocelyn. She clutches onto me, refusing to let go. "Clary, Valentine wasn't normal. He was a psycho." She says slowly, trying to get me to understand. "Clary. He changed you." Her voice breaks, and I notice her eyes glisten. "He put something in your blood before you were born. He did the same thing with Jonathan." She pauses, and I swear I could hear a pin drop. "And with Jace too."

**Hey!  
>So this took forever, but I'm so sorry! I have not been doing well mentally and I just hurt right now, I've been practicing a play for the past month, and I just performed it this week! It went well, and I won an award at the Shakespeare Festival (It was a Shakespearean Play) so I'm proud of that haha. But the point is I haven't been free for a single day for a long time and I currently hurt. All over. Send help. <strong>

**Again I'm so sorry I'm so horrible! and I know this chapter is really really bad, but I can't find it in me to make this better, I feel like I don't really have a better way to present this information. I know a lot is confusing, all will be explained in the next chapter I promise! And also, I haven't written in a month so i know it's not up to par :( Again so so sorry! I love you guys so much for sticking with me! I've gotten so much support from you guys and I can't explain how much it means to me when you guys tell me how you hope I get better and are so supportive! I love love love you guys! Thank you!**


	13. Shocking truths

**I'm not even going to say anything. Just read. **

The world around me seems to stop- stop spinning, stop pulsing, stop breathing. I stare at Jocelyn, into the green eyes I inherited, hearing the words she just spoke bounce around my brain. _Changed your blood._

I can hear a pin drop in the dead silence that follows, not a single muscle in my body relaxed. Every eye is fixed on me, waiting for my reaction. And finally, I do.

"Mom." I whisper. "What _the hell are you talking about?_" Her fingers dig slightly harder into my skin, stepping closer to me.

"I know you don't believe me," She says quietly. "But I need you to. I need you to sit down, and let me explain." Her jaw is set, her eyes miserable yet determined at the same time as she stares at me with total conviction, needing me to believe in the crazy tale she is spinning. My bones feel shaken, conflicted with what to believe. So I sit down again, sinking into the couch next to Jace. A quick look at him and I realize how flushed his face is, angry and confused. His hand doesn't seek mine out anymore.

Jocelyn sits back down, and resumes her story. "When I found out I was pregnant with you Clary, I honestly didn't care what your father was doing if not being a lawyer anymore. We now had another kid to support, and he made good money. So I stopped worrying, focused on taking care of myself for you for the first two months or so. But Luke came to me one day." She cuts a look to Luke, who seems stuck in the past as well. He looks up for a moment and meets my eyes.

"I was Valentine's best friend all through high school and after. I met Jocelyn through him, and we quickly became friends. I had fallen out of touch with Valentine for about a year, due to my sister being sick. But I didn't like what I came back to." He shudders, aand suddenly he looks much older, the twinkle in his eyes gone. Jocelyn looks down as Luke picks up her story for her. "Valentine knocked on my door one day, it was the first time I'd seen him in over a year. He looked so vibrant, but not happy. He looked- manic." Luke pauses for a breath. "He had the spark of a madman in his eyes, and couldn't sit down long enough for me to make him a cup of coffee. He just kept pacing, muttering to himself. I just watched him for a good two minutes, trying to figure out was had happened to him. Then he just stops, turns, and grabs me by the shoulders. He starts telling me about all these horrible experiments he's been conducting, that he dropped out of law to do it-"

I cut in. "Experiments? Was he a scientist?"

Jocelyn answers for me. "No, but your father was a genius. Truly, and it made him dangerous. One thing about him was that he didn't believe in laws of nature, thought they were meant to be broken." He was starting to sound like Frankenstein now, but I keep listening.

My mother continues for Luke. "Clary, he gave Luke a journal of his that contained all his notes about everything he'd been doing for the past two years. And Luke, thinking I should know, gave it to me the next day. It all made sense after I read it, but it was the worst experience of my life." I see a tear start to bubble in her eye, but she doesn't let it fall. "I know whatever I say won't convince you. That's why I have proof." She looks at Luke, who, with a quick glance at Jocelyn, walks out of the room. He returns a minute later, holding a moleskin journal that looks as if it has seen better days. I notice out of the corner of my eye as Stephan and Celine seem to shrink back from it, as if it was a sword and not an old notebook. But I sit on the edge of the sofa, afraid of what secrets that are big enough to scare my mother in that notebook.

With a deep breath, Jocelyn takes the journal. She stares down at it for a moment, before passing it to me. I feel the cold material graze my skin as I slowly open it to the first page. The page is slightly yellow and stiff, as if it hadn't been opened in years. There, in elegant script, is printed:

_Property of Valentine Morgenstern_

Nothing else. I finger the edge of the page, hesitant to open it. I look up momentarily to see Jocelyn, who points her chin towards a bookmarked page. I take a deep breath and open it to the marked number`.

_October 18th, 1988_

_Jocelyn just announced her pregnancy, a week after Celine did. This is the perfect oppurtunity to test compund number one and two at the same time. _

_Dose for Jocelyn- 4.369 g dried per day _

_2.842 ml bi-monthly (diluted in water)_

_Dose for Celine- 5.973 g dried per day_

_* Compound 2Unsoluable* _

_December 29th, 1988_

_Jocelyn- complaining about comfort issues, back pain, painful urination, depression. Compound 1 causing negative affects on carrier. Growth rate of fetus normal. _

_Celine- no abnormal negative issues reported- increased energy, appetite, overall health rising at exponential rate. Growth rate of fetus normal. _

_February 17th, 1989 _

_Jocelyn- fractured rib due to baby earlier today. Slight symptoms of depression, back pain, painful urination, decreased appetite. Growth rate of fetus growing exponentially, 1 cm bigger than four month average. _

_Celine- no abnormal negative problems recorded. Boost in energy sustained. Growth rate normal. _

_April 23rd, 1989_

_Jocelyn- appetite has reduced to near nothing, spinal problems due to size of fetus. 2.53 cm bigger than 6 month average. Previous symptoms recurring._

_Celine- no abnormal problems recorded. Growth rate normal. _

_July 6th, 1989 _

_Celine gave birth today. Baby information- _

_Name- Jace Christopher Herondale_

_Weight- 8.38 pounds _

_Eyes- Gold, light hazel _

_Hair- blonde _

_Overall health- good _

_No outward symptoms of compound 2 visible yet _

_July 18th, 1989 _

_Jocelyn gave birth today. Baby information- _

_Name- Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern_

_Weight- 9.04 pounds_

_Eyes- black_

_Hair- platinum blonde_

_Overall health- good_

_Outward symptoms of compund 1- black eyes (indistinguishable from pupil) no crying from baby. _

I stop reading. The fingers clutching the book go numb as I stare at the looping script of my father. And the documentation of Jace and my brothers birth. I barely realize I'm shaking as I look up at Jace, who looks blank. He is staring at his name on the page, as if not able to believe what was written on paper in front of him- I couldn't either.

Jace's head shoots up and he looksat his parents. "What is this?" He demands in a shaky voice. His hand is clutching the book so hard I'm surprised when it doesn't crumble. Celine is silently crying now, and Stephan looks defeated.

"It's the truth, Jace." Celine whispers through her tears. "Valentine changed you and Jonathon. He used to give me these protein packs I would mix into food or smoothies, and I had been convinced that was what was helping me have such an easy pregnancy. Of course I had taken them without question- I had known Valentine all through high school." She says it bitterly, as if she had wasted those four years from being friends with him. "I never had the slightest indication that I was making you into a _testing object _for compoud 2." Her voice breaks as she chokes the sentance out, her eyes firmly fixed on the floor in shame. My heart contracts at the thought of Jocelyn and Celine, unwittigly let Valentine warp their children. But what had he warped them with?

"Wait." I say quietly. "What are the compunds? What did he change about them?"

Jocelyn breathes in, as if she had been anticipating this question. "Do you remember what I said, about what Valentine told me- That humans were too weak to find a war?" I nod, dreading where this is going. "In that notebook are a horrific amount of details of these tests he conducted, mixing all these horrible and rare chemicals, trying to find the perfect mix. Luke told me that Valentine was on the mission to create the perfect soldier. He wanted all the death on the battlefield to end, so he set out to perfect the genetic makeup of humans, twisting it until it formed into the perfect fighter. There are so many details and specifics to what Valentine did, but he did some horrifying things to people and animals. He had truly become a psychopath, but throughout all the testing and warping experiments he determined some things." Jocelyn pauses, waiting for me to process it all. I listen numbly, my mind pulling in each piece of information but not processing it correctly, as if it was a puzzle piece that was too big for its puzzle.

"The first thing was that the compund needed to be but into a fetus to have affects. The second was that there were two options- create the best physical soldier, the strongest, fastest human being. That was compound one and the one Valentine favored. The second mixture was to create a more cunning human being- someone who's mentality was boosted to the max." She looks at Jace. "You want proof of this? Just ask yourself Jace. You've always been smarter, more intelligent in all areas. Theres nothing that required mindset that you haven't been able to master. Part of you has never felt challenged by anything in your entire life." Jocelyns eyes bore into Jace, and I turn my head to see the utter shock across Jace's face, as if Jocelyn had reached into his head and pulled out all of those thoughts.

"Is this true Jace?" I whisper, so afraid of the answer. And my worst fears are confirmed at Jace's slow nod. I freeze, all the color leaving my face. This can't be happening. This is happening.

I want to cry. I want to cover my ears and scream until all of the horrible things I'd just learned poured out of my brain and I could return to peaceful ignorance. But I couldn't. I knew too much.

"This can't be true." I mutter to myself, trying frantically to wrap my always logical brain around this possibility straight out of a fiction novel. You can't alter human genetics. You can't.

The proof was right there, sitting in fron tof me in the form of a moleskin journal that I wanted to burn. And my shocked fiance, who couldn't even speak.

"Wait." I say after a moment, my head snapping up. "You said he changed my blood too, didn't you?" Before she could answer, I grab the journal and flip through the pages, skipping over numerous detailed reports on Jonathon and Jace, complicated algorithims and theories that I had no hope in understanding, until I found the first passage entry of 1991, my birth year.

The same information is there. _Compound 2 _is scribbled there amongst equations and crossed out sentances. It is nowhere as neat as the first passages, the writing is frantic. The words swirl in my head of reports of Jocelyn, her pregnancy, and my information at birth. But compund 2 is all I really take in.

I let the book fall into my lap as I slowly look up at Jocelyn. "Are you telling me, that my own father changed my blood, and Jace's, and my brother's?" I say quietly, my voice wavering. If she said yes, it would be final. Reality would come crashing down.

And it did as my mother nodded very slowly.

Roaring fills my ears as I finally let tears fall. Tears of pain, anger, confusion, and mostly because the father I had never known ruined me. A raw sob clutches at my chest as I raise a shaking hand to my mouth. I can't even look at Jace. This can't be happening.

Jocelyn looks on the verge of tears as I cry. Luke looks pained. Jace is muttering under his breath, running a hand through his hair. Celine and Stephan look miserable as they watch their son tear out his hair. Everything is falling apart.

"Why is he here now?"

I look through my fingers at Jace, who spoke. He is still white, but now he looks angry.

"What the hell happened after you found out about all this? WHy are we in this situation now?" He demands, a slight spot of color reddening his cheeks. Jocelyn speaks again, looking weary from all the explaining.

"After Luke came to me with the journal, I realized the man I had married was crazy. It took me a week or so, but I slowly realized there was something seriously wrong with him. So, with Lukes help and convincing, I started to plan how to run. I got Luke to figure out where Valentine was conducting his experiments, and I arranged something with the police. I had a plan to run. I was still pregnant, but I worked through to lay the perfect trap for Valentine. Luke and I fell in love in those months." It provides a quick moment of relief, for something in my life to be true. "So one day, with a suitcase, I was on my way out the door with Jonathon to go to Lukes house for a night while the polic caught Valentine- I didn't want to be there for the arrest. But Valentine had come home earlier than I thought. He ran into me, and immediately started asking what I was up to." I shudder at the thought of a scared pregnant Jocelyn clutching her son as her husband stared her down.

"I knew the police were on their way, so I put down Jonathon and starting stalling. But eventually I told him everything I knew. He didn't try to apologize, or even act scared. He just said that I should've been honored to be the mother of what had the potential to be a brand new race." She shakes her head in disgust. "I think that's when I realized that he wasn't the man I married anymore, truly. I started screaming my head off, yelling at him for defiling our children, for roping poor Celine into his mania. He took it quietly. And then, he heard the sirens." She closes her eyes, as if what happened next was too painful to recount.

He got this horrible look in his eyes. He had the look of a murderor, and in that moment I remember fearing for my life. He seemed to know they were their for him. I still rememebr the look in his eyes as he told me I would regret it." She looks straight at me, opening her eyes. And then he grabbed the matches on the coffee table, and set fire to the house."

My lips part silently, the image of a screaming young Jocelyn as her house lit up in flames. She continues. "He just grabbed Jonathon and ran deeper into the house, as if he had this all planned out or something. I tried to follow, but there was so much fire and smoke and I couldn't risk your life as well. So I ran. I just ran to the door and into the night, leaving my husband and child to burn. The police outside hadn't been expecting a fire, so we had to stand and watch the building burn before firefighters could show up. And when they did, there wasn't anything left to save." Her eyes close again. "I stayed at Lukes that night, crying for hours on end. I had just lost my son and husband, despite what they were. It was the worst day of my life.

I stay silent, agreeing on the horror of the topic. Jocelyn speaks again, seeming so tired of telling this long story. "But they never foudntheir bones Clary."

My head rises slowly. "Wait, what?"

She leans forward slightly. "They never found their bones. Some said they might have melted, or buried under the debree. But I never believed it. I pretended for 24 years Clary, but I can't anymore. Your brother and father are alive, and looking for you."

I swallow, and I want nothing more than to be a little girl again,one who didn't have to bear the weight of the truth. "Why do they want me so bad?" I say, angry at them. Angry my father for changing my brother and I, angry at my brother for seeking me out.

"Clary, your father created you for a reason. I found it written somewhere in that notebook. There was something wrong with each compound, at least in his eyes. The first compund made Jonathon strong and fast of course, but he has no capability of love, or compassion, or anything that could have control over his capability to be a super soldier. All he understands is rage, envy- things that spur him on. And the second compound made it so that you and Jace are too soft, intelligent enough but not mentally able to be merciless. Valentine always thought the second compound had more potential, but it needed a counter-part. Somebody to be able to calm the uncalmable, give the human injected with it a reason to think rationally. Valentines reasoning is that a friend or brother isn't enough of an emotional connection." Her eyes meet mine. "But a wife is."

I feel sick. I stare at Jocelyn in disbelief, my stomach churning. I was created to be a wife? For my _brother? _What in holy hell?

"That's disgusting." I choke out. "I'm his _sister _for christs sake. What kind of fucked up person creates a wife for his son out of his sister?" I almost shout, angry and confused to the maximum. Jocelyn nods and sighs, a hand in her now flat hair.

"It is, I agree. But as I said, Valentine is crazy. He had all these notes about how using a blood relative may yield better results, I didn't really understand it. That's part of the reason I decided to run, to prevent that exact thing. But now, something gives me a feeling Valetine has been promising Jonathon you for the past 20 years of his life, and now all that Jonathon wants is you." Jocelyn speaks with conviction, and soem part of me has no doubt her guess is right. My stomach sinks in horror at the realization, and I want to hide. Hide frokm the terrible truths of my own family.

"Does this have anything to do with the marriage?" I ask quietly, needing to know. Luke nods.

"Yes. We believe that Jace is viewed as a complication to Valetine, the less succesful of the two first trials of his experiments, due to Jonathon being easier to perfect into a killing machine than Jace. By the way, consider that a compliment." Luke tells Jace,who nods but doesn't smile. Luke continues. "So since Jace been so exposed due to his career, there may be an attack on his life soon. We hoped putting Clary next him would maybe make Valentine hesitant in hurting Jace at the prospect of potentially hurting Clary. Also, you two aren't just any normal people. You have skills you may not even realize, and two is better than one. In order for your own protection, you two need to stay together to avoid any attempts from Valetine and Jonathon. They're dangerous, and their out for you." He studies us as we digest what he tells us, and slowly everything seems to fall into place. All the pieces fit, but the puzzle was too crazy and big to take in all at once.

"Well, they're not getting us." Jace speaks coldly, with a definetive tone to his voice. He stands up abruptly, and offers me his hand. Part of him looks miserable, the other determined and angry. Slowly, I take it. He pulls me to his feet he nods at all the parents.

"We have some things to take care of, we need to get out of here. Thank you for informing us, but we can handle it from here." His voice is sure, but some part of me knows he isn't.

Luke stands up. "Okay, just remember. Be careful. Valentine's a dangerous man." Jace nods and grabs his keys and my sketchbook, and we both walk out. I wave goodbye meekly, but Jace is moving so fast I'm not sure if they caught it. He quickly opens the car door for me and I sit down quietly. Jace gets in and he starts the car with a roar. He pulls into the roads, and I try not to mention the fact he's doing twenty over the speed limit.

"Jace?" I whisper.

"Yes?" He answers quietly, sounding tired. I can tell all this is weighing him down too.

"I'm scared." My voice breaks, and I grip the seat. I wait, and after a beat, he speaks.

"I know." His hand covers mine.

**I am legit so tired I can't even write an authors note. I wrote this all in one sitting so so sorry if it's bad, I'll fix it tomorrow. Hope this cleared some things up. Sorry if confusing. Just so tired. I need sleep I'm going to cry. But i needed to upload this. So sorry guys. I'm going to go cry and have a mental breakdown now. **

**Madeline**


	14. Unspoken promises

**Hey! I'm back! **

**Sorry if ya'll are confused from the last chapter! I understand but I hope you guys love me enough to stick with me!  
><strong>

**Ya'll ready?**

**LEGGO. **

My fingers twist in my lap, eyes locked on the road ahead of us as Jace weaves through the traffic of New York, so fast I start to fear for our safety. I have my seat belt on, right?

I glance over at Jace, worried. He's doing worse than me, it's obvious in the set of his shoulders, the tension in his jaw. His knuckles are white against the steering wheel, as pale as his face. I bite my lip, the need to say something overbearing. But I stay silent as Jace violently jerks the wheel, almost making us crash into a motorbike. He ignores the angry honks and shouts, and just keeps driving. I stare at him, trying to find differences in him that came from his blood.

_Greek God. _I had once used those words to describe Jace, used to think him otherworldly. It felt like a cruel joke now, realizing he may not be 100% human. Staring hard, I try to separate the changed from the natural, but fail. Jace is Jace, and no part of him that had been changed isn't. Trying to think of a Jace any other way mentally hurts.

He turns sharply into the parking next to our building, plunging us into the florescent lighted cement structure. Pulling into the closest parking spot that he sees, he cuts off the engine and flings open the door, stepping out. I hastily follow him, closing the door lightly and running to catch up to him. His stride is quick and long, and I have to lightly jog on my short legs to keep up. Our footsteps echo against the huge walls of the structure loudly, but Jace doesn't stop. I open my mouth to protest, but shut it on second thought. In the state Jace seems to be in, I have a feeling he would throw me over his shoulder and carry me up to the apartment himself.

We reach the elevators and ride up in silence, Jace's foot tapping impatiently the entire time up to our apartment. He doesn't even look at me. The doors open into the penthouse and Jace strides in, not even taking the time to kick off his shoes.

"Pack up some things, we're moving." He calls behind him without even stopping to properly look at me. I skid to a dead stop in the middle of the living room, stunned. Wait, did he actually just say that?

"Jace, stop!" I say, running after him. He doesn't listen, walking into our bedroom. I run in after him, only to find the bedroom standing empty. I hear a rustling coming from the closet, and Jace emerges a minute later with a duffel bag.

"Good, you're here. Grab a suitcase and pack whatever you need for a couple of nights. Clothes, shoes, whatever you need. I'll hire somebody to bring the rest when we find a place. We can stay at a hotel for a night or two, or-"

"Jace!" I stride forward and grabs him by the shoulders, making him face me. He looks impatiently at me, but behind the angry look, he seems miserable. I reach up on her tiptoes to get a better look at him. He looks confused, as if he was about to punch somebody and then break down. "What are you doing?" I whisper.

He sighs and tried to push me away, but I don't budge. "Clary, get out of my way." His voice is annoyed, impatient. I still don't move, meeting his angry gold eyes with my own stubborn ones. "Dammit Clary, I said move out of my way!" He yells. His chest is rising and falling fast, and all I do is shake my head, once.

My wrists leave his shoulders as he pushes me away from his body, so hard I almost fall to the ground. I stumble back and he strides past me, heading to the dresser. I stand still in shock for a moment, rubbing my wrists and trying to process this violent Jace. Only when I see him walk out of the room do I finally move. Stumbling into the living room, I find Jace walking towards the living room and I shout, at the top of my lungs, "_Jace Christopher Herondale." _

Jace stops dead, shoulders so tense I can see them through his shirt. He doesn't turn to face me, and I start to slowly walk towards him, my feet light against the wood beneath me. Suddenly, he speaks.

"I never knew that was my middle name, you know." All the fight has left his voice, and he sounds bone tired and sad. "I just always assumed I never had one."

I continue walking towards him cautiously, as if he is a wounded animal. I turn and face him, only to find that his shoulders have slumped, and his eyes are closed. The duffel bag hangs loosely on his shoulder, and he looks ready to collapse. Again, I place my hands on his shoulders and use two fingers to lift up his chin. Golden eyes blink miserably back at me, drained from the vibrancy I always used to see. "I always assumed I never had a brother. I guess a lot of things have changed." I say softly, my voice barely above a whisper. Jace doesn't even chuckle.

Biting my lip, I continue. "You're not okay with this Jace, please don't act like you are. It's obvious you aren't dealing with this" I plead, afraid of his reaction. But all he does is shrug silently. Everything about him seems dull, muted down so much he is barely recognizable.

"What else can I do Clary?" He asks, an almost desperate tone in his voice. He takes my shoulders now, staring intently into my eyes, making me feel smaller than ever. "I just found out that my fiancee has a mental father and deranged brother out looking for her, and I have some fucked up chemicals running through my veins that has probably given me every single thing that has made worth something in this world." His voice cracks. "How can I react to that Clary? Knowing that one of the most solid, concrete facts in my life, than I'm _human, _isn't even true anymore?" He shakes me slightly, eyes wide and questioning. I stare in shock as Jace comes apart at the seams and all of the vulnerability I had searched so long for comes pouring out in waves. He seems shattered, lost.

"All I've ever heard is all the remarkable things about me Clary. About my talents, my intelligence, hell even the way I _look _I've been praised for my entire life. Everything I have done with myself, the way I view others, every little aspect of my existence, has been based on what I used to think just came along with birth. And now? To find out that if it wasn't for some mentally deranged person to have decided to experiment on me, I would be absolutely unremarkable?" He shakes his head, the blonde curls falling forward. "I- I don't know how to cope with it Clary." He sounds broken, lost, and I watch in silence as the boy who I had never seen cry starts to shake.

After a moment of pure shock, followed by a rush of anger, I grab his face in between my hands before he can shed a single tear. "Jace, look at me."

He looks up, eyes still dry but so heartbroken it hurt to look at. He had held it together for so long, and he was finally breaking. But no way in Hell would I let him.

"Jace Herondale. Look at me." My voice is deadly soft, and he finally looks me in the eye. I stand a little taller, trying to make more of an impact. "I have two words for you. _Grow up._"

He jerks back in shock, but I don't let go. "Did you already forget? Whatever is running through your veins is running through mine. And in case you haven't noticed, I am nothing like you whatsoever. _Look at me Jace. _I never grew up being told what you were told, and in all the things you're skilled in I'm not even though, we both have the same altered, jacked up blood. So don't go making yourself out be some damaged, tortured youth because you found out you're not normal. Because this is your reality, not who you would've been if Valentine had never touched you." I lean in closer, staring into his golden eyes. "You are Jace. Every little part of you is Jace, no matter what, and you always will be." My voice drops to a whisper. "Nothing will ever change who you are. Because I don't know what those chemicals did to you, but I know that who you are now is who you were meant to be, experiments be damned."

I whisper the last part, my eyes still fixed on him. He's silent, staring back at me. I hold my breath, afraid of his reaction to my impromptu speech. Everything I said is true, and I meant it all. Jace is silent, and his forehead slowly falls against mine. I let my breath out slowly, letting my body relax.

"I know you're right and I hate you for it." He whispers quietly. I breathe deeply, my hands balancing on Jace's shoulders. All I want to do is fall against him, melt into his warm embrace and forget about the world and all the crap going on in right now. But Jace brings me back to reality.

"But what about this?" He says quietly, slowly drawing me towards him until I'm so close, just a thin slice of air separates our bodies. "What if the only reason there is what there is between us - don't deny it's there- is because of the blood we share?" His eyes bore into mine, and I find myself speechless again. "Why is it that you seem to drive me crazier than anybody I've ever met? Is it just because of who you are?" A hand slowly runs down my arm gently, almost wondering. "Or is it because of what runs in your veins?" I feel myself shiver, at his touch and the implication behind his words. His lips brush gently over mine. "Do you have an answer for that?" He challenges, some of his fire from before slowly returning, a bit of his intense gaze touching his gold eyes again.

"No, I don't" I whisper. "I have no idea what this means, but I know that whatever is between us, we can't ignore." I clutch him slightly closer to me. "Please don't ignore it." I whisper softly, my eyes roaming his face. Jace's hand softly traces the shape of my jawline, his eyes watching the movement.

"I wish I could. I wish I could deny how absolutely fucking insane you drive me." His voice is almost pained. "But I can't." Jace's lips brush softly against mine, and I lean up to meet them. It's soft and slow, as if we were sealing a deal we hadn't spoken to each other. His arms slowly wrap around my waist, drawing me impossibly closer. The duffel bag falls to the floor, and I slowly wrap my arms around his neck, wounding my hands into his silky gold locks. Our lips ghost over each others, Jace whispering soundless words against my lips. I let myself forget everything around me for a second, forgetting about brothers and fathers and compounds, just letting myself remember the feel of Jace against me, and that was one thing in this world that is true.

He breaks apart from me after a moment or two, but his forehead still rests against mine. I speak after a moment, catching my breath. "You know we can't move right? They'll notice, and they'll come after us even more. We need to stay here, act like everything is normal." I say, my mind working fast. I had no idea what the hell Jace and I are up against, but I know running away is a bad idea. Seemingly so does Jace, because he sighs heavily.

"I know. I just don't want to stay here waiting for them to come to us. I just want to grab a bag, throw you over my shoulder, and rent a house on some far away island." He admits, picking up the dropped bag and tossing it onto the sofa. I nod quietly, unable to help the pang at the vision of us both lounging on some exotic island, drinking ice cold drinks and swimming in bright blue waters, mental fathers the farthest things on our minds. Jace looks over and notices me still standing still, and quietly grabs my hand.

"We'll be fine Clary. I won't let them near us." He plants a soft kiss on my forehead, one of the most tender things he's ever done. "I promise you."

I let myself smile softly at the force behind his words. Suddenly, I remember something. "Jace, if we're going to stay, we need security. A bodyguard, something-"

He cuts me off. "Don't worry about it, I'll hire somebody. But you're not leaving this apartment, understand?" Something in his eyes tells me not to argue with him. I smile sweetly.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to entertain me."

Jace jerks back in surprise, then a grin spreads across his face.

o.O.o

A grin adorns his lips. "It worked."

**Hey! okay, so this is painfully short! But I had to get it up, because I have some very awesome news! I am now one of the authors on the fan fiction page QueensofBullshit ! The other author is SyFyGirl1998 (Who is now my wife) and we are both writing stories on there! We would love love LOVE it if you guys could check it out please! All we have so far is the prologue to one story, but we would love it if you could review and let us know how it is! thank you so so much!**

**Also, about this chapter, I just wanted to let you know the humor in this story isn't going to be non-existent, but a little muted due to all the drama. But Jace will be sarcastic and you will want to punch him then rip his clothes off. Trust me. :) LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	15. Moonlight Embraces

**Hey!**

**Alright, I know it's been simply FOREVER since my last update, but these last couple of weeks have been filled with so much family drama I can barely keep up. However, i am happy to announce that I am officially on summer vacation! As any of my long time readers know, I alway update the most during this period, due to me having no school and no energy to leave the house due to Ramadan (Ramadan Mubarak to any Muslims by the way! So look forward to more frequent updatess! (Hopefully, i also suffer from some pretty severe writer's block sometimes but lets hope I don't)**

**Ya'll Ready?**

**Leggo! **

Peaceful serenity surrounds me as the brush in my hand gently strokes against the rough canvas, a sunset orange left in its path. A soft smile rests on my face as I paint dreamily, the canvas mirroring the sunset shining through the wall of glass I face. Having a side of the apartment be completely glass definitely had it's advantages, even if it was a pain to clean. The painting wasn't detailed, the colors not fading in as precise an angle as it should be. It was simple, vibrant shades of pinks and oranges fading into moody blues and indigos, all behind the stark black skyline of New York. But beauty and simplicity radiate off of it, and I smile in pride as I set the brush down. I may not be as good of a painter as my mother, but I'm pretty damn good anyways.

Picking it up carefully at the edges, I walk over to the corner of living room I set up with a tarp, setting it down on the crinkly blue material. I stare down at the paintings below me. Three days, three paintings. Three days since my life had gotten a lot more complicated, and three paintings for each of them. All simple things; the first one a painting of a new york street, the second of a wide lake hidden in a forest, a two story cabin on the edge of it, and the third of a New York Sunset. Just simple things. mundane settings to distract me from the terrible spectacle of my own reality.

_Nice Clary, now you sound like Edgar Allan Poe, _I mentally snort at myself, turning away from my canvas' before I start romanticizing death. The apartment dances with shadows as I make my way to the kitchen, digging out a container of orange chicken and noodles for dinner. Ah, the good life.

I flop onto the couch and take the remote, turning on the tv. Flipping through car commercials and spanish dramas, my finger freezes on the button at the image of a smiling Jace, sitting across from some talk show host whose name I never bothered to remember. Is this the interview he taped a week ago?

The interview sits up straight, smiling brightly at the camera as the studio audience applauds loudly. I shift in my seat, my eyes focused on the screen.

"And we're back, with our next guest, Hollywood Actor and star of what promises to be the best action film of the next year, please welcome Jace Herondale!" A huge cheer from the audience meets his words, several people standing up to yell louder. I smile lightly, rolling my eyes at the shouts of the teenage girls in response to Jace's winning smirk. He looks amazing, eyes bright and wild, and I feel a pang in my chest at the realization that I hadn't seen him look like that for three days.

"Hey guys." Jace says with a laugh, leaning casually against the seat back. His interviewer leans forward, starting to talk with his hands.

"So Jace, I'm excited to hear soon you're going to begin filming on your newest project?" He asks with a wink. Jace nods and launches into an explanation about his film that he was supposed to start filming soon, talking animatedly and passionately. Wow, he really loves what he's doing.

I sit silently and watch him, the way he pulled laughs and sighs from the audience at his queue, how he controlled the entire room without even trying. He really is extraordinary sometimes.

"So, we've heard that there's a new girl in your life?" Jace looks down and chuckles while the entire audience 'oohs' as the interviewer eggs them on. I sit up straighter, biting my lip as I wait for his response.

He looks up, a small smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, her name is Clarissa." He says softly. The man jumps in his seat, eyes widening.

''Oh Clarissa, what a beautiful name! Tell us more!" Jace bites his lip for a second before going on.

"Well she likes to go by Clary, so she'll probably bite my head off when she sees this." The entire audience whoops with laughter, and Jace waits for a minute for everybody to be silent again. "She's an artist, more talented than I'll ever be-" A chorus of protests from the audience- "And she's something special." Jace finishes off with a smile, awe's filling the entire studio. I let the faintest of smiles rest on my lips as he starts answering questions about what he's been up to for the past month or so, and I just watch in silence.

"I meant what I said, you know."

I jump at the sound of Jace's real voice, from behind me. I twist to see him standing behind me, leaning against the back wall. Right then, for the first time in three days, I really see him.

He looks drained, eyes dull and yellow. His shoulders are slumped, the aura that always surrounds him dulled. God, had he always looked this bad? I stand up quietly, shutting off the tv. "I didn't realize."

Jace shrugs lightly. "I think I was just doing it for the publicity when I first said it, but later i realized I meant it, I just didn't realize it at the time." I stay silent for a moment, watching him. Then slowly, I walk over to him until I have to crane my neck to see him clearly.

"Do you still feel that way?" I ask quietly, biting my lip. Jace looks down at me for a heartbeat, then slowly nods in confirmation. I sigh lightly. "Then can you please stop stressing so hard? I understand this is hard-"

"I need to go make a call." Jace cuts me off abruptly, stepping away from me. He digs his phone out of his pocket and steps to the elevator, opening it and stepping inside. I stand in surprise, watching the doors shut behind him. Well. that went well.

My fingers twist into my hair as I shut my eyes, leaning against the wall. This was too hard. Jace isn't okay. I'm not okay.

In a trance, I walk numbly over to my easel and begin to clean it up, a white noise filling my ears. The sun fully sets, but I don't stop. I pack it all away, wash all my brushes, and go back to my room in total silence. The bathroom light blinds me, but I don't bother blinking as I turn on the faucet and scrub my hands raw to get the paint off, calmly drying them off and walking back out without looking at myself in the mirror. Every part of me felt muted, detached from my body. The bed seems inviting, and I quietly climb in without bothering to change out of my painting clothes. I didn't turn off the lights, just close my eyes and try to forget everything.

20 minutes pass, and finally I hear the creak of the door as Jace steps into the bedroom. I stay silent, not bothering to make it known that I'm awake. For a moment, Jace just stands there and watches me, and I feel his stare burn as I try my hardest to stay still. Finally, after what was probably only 15 seconds but felt like 15 minutes, he sighs and ducks into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Without a moment's hesitation, I throw off the covers and escape the bedroom, needing some air. When did this get so hard?

The living room is dark now, the curtains pulled back and revealing the brilliant lights from the New York Skyline. I slowly walk towards the window, grabbing the shawl draped over a couch and wrapping it around my cold shoulders. My body sinks to the floor, sliding against the glass until I sit, staring out at the lights of the city below me. It's too polluted to seed the stars, so the city became it's own light source, it's own pinpricks of light to gaze up at. Yet, for once, I'm gazing down, but only to feel smaller than ever.

Somewhere in the churning mass of city below me, my father and brother are out there, plotting ways to take me and kill Jace. And all that stands between us is a glass wall. So quick, in a matter of weeks, all that I know is lost, and now I'm stories above reality but still can't escape it. I let my eyes fall close, and when I open them, I can feel Jace behind me.

"You know it's pretty cold in here, you probably should be wearing more than a shawl."

I don't smile, just continue looking out as Jace walks around me and sinks to the ground, a few feet away. He looks out at the sky also, the gold replaced by white reflections. "Surreal, isn't it?" He whispers. I watch him out of the corner of my eye.

"What is?"

He plays with a loose string on the sleeve of his soft-looking dark blue shirt, not looking at me. "Looking down at the world as if you own it, yet feeling so damn insignificant?" I bite my lip, sitting for a moment in the dead silence.

"Is that how you've felt these past days?" I ask quietly, my fingers running through the soft material of my shawl. I pull it closer around me, waiting in dead silence for Jace to answer. All he does is nod.

He speaks again. "All my life I've been in control of every single aspect of everything, and now.. It feels like I can't protect myself, and I can't protect you either, and it's the worst feeling I've ever felt." I finally look at him, at the shadows casting the planes of his face into darkness. I can tell, I can tell how being told he wasn't who he thought he was, that his entire life had been a set up either through his blood or to keep him safe, and that very fact is one he can't deal with. I feel a pang go through my chest at the sight of him.

He turns and looks at me now. "But I can get through it. I can get through it, as long as I know that you're okay and you believe I can keep you safe." He pauses, looking me dead in the eye. "Are you okay?" He asks me. I just watch him for a second, feeling as if his words travel through a layer of fog before reaching my mind, but finally, I say what I've been avoiding, what I haven't realized for too long.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm not okay, and I don't know how to get better." My breathing gets heavier, and I start to spill my mind out again. "All my life, I've been so simple, so plain and ordinary, and now I'm told that I have some chemicals running through my veins that are supposed to make me some mental genius or talented enough to be a warrior, yet I'm just the most ordinary person in the world who is now caught in the craziest situation that I could ever dream of, and I feel completely defenseless against the idea of a sadistic father and brother and I just-"

"Hey." Jace cuts me off, scooting closer until he's sitting next to me. He draws me in, his arms wrapping around me. I let my head rest against his chest, my breath getting heavier. He's warm, and I feel myself melting into him. His chin rests atop my head, and I feel each one of his breaths. And when he speaks, his voice is full of determination. "I am not going to let them anywhere near us. Do you understand?"

All I can do is take another rattling breath, squeezing my eyes shut to keep the tears from coming. Please don't cry.

"Look at me Clarissa. Please." His fingers gently tuck under my chin and raise my head. I look up at him silently, biting my lip. Jace's eyes are wide, filled with conviction and a battlefield of emotions I couldn't decipher in a lifetime. "We are going to get through this, I swear it on my life, do you understand?" He says forcefully. I force a faint smile onto my face as I nod quietly. Jace's small smiles fades as he looks down at me, one of his hands coming up to slowly cup my cheek. I let myself lean into his touch, my eyes drifting closed. "It's okay to cry, you know." He whispers. I open my eyes and look up at him, the way his face looks softer in this life, how his eyes are a soft amber right now. He's staring down at me, unblinking, unwavering.

So I lay my head back down, and let myself cry for the first time since I heard. It isn't pretty, delicate little weeps. Dry sobs rack my chest as I hold onto Jace, my head buried in its chest. His arms close around me and rock me gently, whispering words I can't make out through my own sobs. Warmth runs through me, enveloping me as I let go of all of the grief and confusion since that day in the living room that I've been to afraid to voice. Jace just holds me tighter.

o.O.o

"No Si, Jace didn't ban me from leaving the apartment.. it's a lot more complicated than that." I sigh, opening the freezer. Ooh, Ben and Jerry's.

"What's so complicated you can't come and have lunch with me?" Simon whines, his voice crackling down the phone. I roll my eyes as I grab a container of cookie dough and a spoon, walking over to the living room with my phone balanced on my neck. Woah, flashbacks to high school.

"Simon… I can't even begin to explain this over the phone." I sigh, sitting down on the couch. I can't even begin to explain this in person.

"Then don't. Let me come over in about an hour? We can do brunch! I'll bring those muffins you like from that place downtown." Dammit Simon, how you know me.

"Don't mess with a woman about her coffee cake muffins Simon." I warn, waving my spoon in the air.

"Warm, huge muffins with sugary crusts on top."

I swear I almost moan.

"Soft, moist with cinnamon swirls in the center." Simon says, his voice teasing. I bite my lip- damn I miss those muffins.

"And don't forget-"

"Dammit Simon!" I cut him off. "I'm sold. Meet me here in 30 minutes, and don't you dare forget my white chocolate mocha latte nerd." I warn. Simon chuckles his response, and I hang up before he tempts me into something else, like burning down a candy shop.

"That sounded like a stimulating conversation." I turn to see Jace stroll into the room, hair damp and plastered to his skin. Again he's in sweatpants and no shirt- did he even own any? A towel is slung around his neck, and I frown as he shakes his hair like a wet dog.

"Will you please use that towel to dry your hair? You're going to get water all over the floor." I complain, grimacing as water spots land on the wood. I swear if he warps it…

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh don't you know Clarissa? The towel isn't for drying, it's for the 'look'."

I turn towards him, propping my head on my elbow. "Oh? What look?"

He grins. "You know."

"Humor me."

Jace sighs, hanging his head as if he's carrying an enormous burden. "You see Clarissa, it's important to maintain a certain look at all times when you have these many people constantly looking at you, or taking creepy pictures and making edits of them next to you and posting them to their facebook fan pages."

"Sounds like you speak from experience."

He points at me. "Not important. What is, is that whatever look you're sporting for the day, you can't just half-ass it! You have to be _dedicated _to it. It's very important amongst celebrities, trust me." He nods, half to himself, and makes a beeline for the coffee maker. I roll my eyes and follow him.

"So what's your look for the day?" I ask, leaning against the counter. Jace turns with his cup of black coffee and takes a huge gulp, not stopping to let it cool. When he sets the cup down, he's smirking.

" The Incredibly Hot Fiancee Who Just Took a Shower and is Casually Walking Through the Apartment Half Naked look." He smiles sweetly while taking another sip of his coffee, and I choke down a laugh. Oh, of course.

"Too bad there's no paparazzi to take photos." I say with a mock sad face. He raises an eyebrow and gestures to himself.

"Feel free to fill in." He says invitingly. I groan in annoyance in response, brushing past him to put my ice cream away.

"Anyways, now that we're done talking about you modeling in private, Simon is coming over in a couple of minutes with brunch." Jace chokes on his coffee, and I turn around in alarm to see him spitting back into his mug.

"You invited the dork?" He moans, crossing his arms in annoyance. I give him a warning glare.

"Jace, play nice. It's not exactly like I can go strolling the streets of New York City right now, and I'm not going to cut him out of my life." I exclaim, throwing my hands up. Jace sighs, letting his own hands drop.

"I know I know, but I'm still convinced he's into you." He warns. I smirk, thinking back to my conversation with Isabelle.

"Well, considering him and isabelle went on a date the other night, I wouldn't second that."

Jace chokes on his coffee. Again. Okay, I probably shouldn't talk when he's eating or drinking. "They went on a date?!" Jace says in surprise, setting his cup down and reaching for a paper towel to wipe off his mouth.

"Yes, they did. And apparently, Isabelle was _charmed _by his geekiness." I say triumphantly. Jace scoffs.

"He probably used the force or something to hypnotize her into liking him."

I roll my eyes back. "is that what you used to do?" I counter.

Jace just grins back. "What do you think?" i just shake my head, turning around.

"Simon will be here soon, so put on a shirt.  
>Jace mutters a reply I probably don't want to here, so I just keep on walking to the bedroom. Digging out an old pair of leggings and a oversized sweater, I put them on and let my curls down from the bun I threw it in. Groaning at the thought of styling it. Walking into the bathroom. I start attacking my hair with a comb, loosening the locks until they can pass for beach waves. If I was at the beach during a tornado.<p>

The doorbell sounds fifteen minutes later and I jog over to the elevator, looking into the screen. Simon is standing there, juggling a tray of coffee's and a bag filled with goodies. I hit the button and let him in, and a moment later he's standing in front of me with that same annoyingly dorky smile as always.

"Simon!" I say happily, throwing my arms around him. He chuckles and wraps his arms around me as best as he can without spilling anything. I pull back and wrinkle my nose. "You smell like a pumpkins vagina."

"It's fall and I walked into a bakery. I was asking for it." He admits. I roll my eyes and draw him in for another hug, before finally releasing him to go put down his load. Oh god, I could smell the muffins.

"Alright, I brought you several, considering how the first one will probably be gone in a minute knowing you." Simon throws me a look, and I shrug sweetly.

" I can't help it, I have a weakness for caffeine and sugar! Together? What chance do I stand?" I whine. Simon just rolls his eyes, starting to take out all of the pastries he brought.

"It smells like a bakery in here." Simon and I turn to see Jace strolling out of the bedroom, thankfully fully clothed. A small smirk is on his face, better than last time.

Simon stands up straight. "Yeah, I brought food."

Jace is silent for a moment, then just shrugs. "Fine by me." He flashes Simon a smile, and he returns it with his goofy grin. Progress, they aren't killing each other! Jace pokes at one of the muffins. "Are these coffee?"

I point a finger at him., "Stay away from my muffins Jace." I warn. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"And if I want one?"

"Fight me."

Jace and I stare each other down, not moving. I feel the tension building, but I don't stop until Simon awkwardly clears his throat. "Guys there's more than one muffin… you know."

Jace stops staring at me to smile sweetly at Simon. "Of course Seymour." He grabs one and wanders into the kitchen, ignoring Simon's weak protest at the name swap. I roll my eyes, reaching for a muffin. Alright, not as much progress as I thought.

Simon and I move over to the living room, putting our makeshift brunch on the coffee table while discussing everything from his latest work assignments to the ugliest babies in Hollywood. I know, we're sad middle aged moms by now. The process is irreversible, we've embraced it.

Jace joins us later, sitting next to me and casually weighing in on random times. When he isn't making snide comments, his hand is absentmindedly playing with my hair. Half of my mind is on the conversation, the other half hyper aware of every brush of skin against mine. Okay, this wasn't good. I should be able to turn off hormones for brunch at the very least. Well. apparently not according to Jace. Simon pretends not to notice the slight tension between me and Jace, that had been present ever since last night. Nothing happened again, he had just waited for me to cry my eyes out and we both went to bed, but the tension is there, keeping us on edge, knowing we were seconds away from a repeat of a couple of nights before. Maybe company isn't the best idea.

"So Simon." I set down my coffee cup. "I heard about you and Isabelle." I lean forward eagerly, watching as Simon turns redder and starts to shift in his seat.

"Yeah. We uh, went on a date." He stutters. I grin and lean forward, setting down my coffee.

"So how'd it go?" I ask in a sing song voice, watching in amusement as Simon scratches his head awkwardly. "Did you kiss her?!"

"Clary," Simon groans, covering his face with a hand. I just chuckle evilly. "I did not!"

I shrug. "I know, Isabelle already told me all about it."

Simon jumps in his seat, eyes wide. "She did?! What did she say about me? Did she have fun?" I laugh and cut him off with my hands. Jace shakes with silent laughter, and I poke him in the side without Simon noticing.

"Simon calm down! This isn't high school remember? And she had a lot of fun, so if you don't call her and set up another date, I will personally go over to your house and burn your limited edition talking Yoda." I say in a deadly sweet voice. Simon starts spluttering while Jace mutters something under his breath that I will bet money is something condescending about his Yoda. If only he knew how much allowance money he had to save to get that.

Simon just glares at me. "If this isn't high school, then how come you're still threatening my pride and joys?" He whines, standing up and digging out his phone. I just roll my eyes and point a finger to the hallway, where he retreats while fiddling with his phone. Jace turns to face me, eyes wide.

"He seriously has a limited edition Yoda?" He whispers, and I can tell he's on the edge of laughter.

I point a finger at him. "Dont you dare laugh." I whisper shout. Jace grins, his body already starting to shake. I glance over at Simon, praying that he couldn't hear this. He shakes his head a little, running one of his hands through his curls.

"I can't not laugh at that Clarissa." He whines. I slap a hand over his mouth, and Jace keeps on silently laughing. Dammit Jace, why do you have to be so mean to poor Simon.

While keeping Jace silent, I hear Simon distantly starting to say goodbye to Isabelle. With a final death glare at Jace, I rip my hand away and assume my previous position. Simon strolls back in, looking happy. "She agreed to go get lunch tomorrow, happy warden." He mumbles, taking another bite of his second muffin of the day. I grin in satisfaction, toasting him with my coffee cup. Simon finally can talk to girls and I'm engaged- who knew?

He checks his watch, frowning at the time. "Alright, I have to go catch a meeting with a potential client, but this was fun." I sigh and get up to hug him, breathing him in for a moment.

"Call soon okay?" I say, my voice muffled by his shirt. He chuckles and pulls back, a twinkle in kiss eyes as he kisses my cheek lightly.

"Don't worry, I'll see you soon Clare Bear." He looks over my shoulder at Jace, his grin not wavering. "You want a nickname too?" He says, grinning toothily. I look back at the slightly constipated look on Jace's face.

"I'm good." He chokes out.

"Are you sure, I'm very creative."

"Please don't."

Simon just shrugs. "Alright man, good to see you too." I walk him over to the elevator, and wave goodbye as he disappears behind the doors. A soft smile still remains on my lips even when he's gone, the warmth he always brought still in the pit of my stomach. That is, until Jace spoke again.

"A yoda action figure?" I turn around, right as Jace bursts out laughing. I roll my eyes, walking past his shaking body to go clean up.

"Oh grow up, we all had some embarrassing thing from our childhoods." I call over my shoulder, picking up the empty coffee containers.

"So whats yours." Jace asks, sounding interested. Oh, crap.

"Nothing, I was an exception." I lie, keeping my head down to conceal my blush. But Jace has already caught on.

"Don't lie to me." He calls in a sing song voice, and I turn around to see him standing a few feet away, eyes bright with curiosity. I just give him a look.

"I'm not lying Jace, now get the muffin wrappers." I command, walking into the kitchen. I dump everything out and drop the dishes in the sink. I turn and start to walk out of the kitchen, but suddenly Jace is in the doorway and catching me by my hips.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not letting you go until you tell me."

I glare up at him in annoyance. "Why is this so important to you?" I poke him in the chest in defiance.

He grins lazily. "There's nothing good on TV, and I require constant entertainment." I just raise my eyebrows.

"You sound like a hyper puppy." I retort. Jace rolls his eyes in response. "Now, can you please let me go clean up before we get ants?"

He just grins, his hands tightening on my hips. "Oh come on, that embarrassing? Did you collect toy dinosaurs?" He questions. I keep my lips sealed, just shaking my head. Jace bites his lip, considering other options. "Pretend to have a british accent for a semester?" I shake my head again. He sighs, squinting his eyes in concentration. Then, he gets that evil grin that I hate and love at the same time. He leans in a little. "Tell me _cherie._"

I back up as much as I can with his hands still on my hips. "Don't you dare, Jace Herondale."

"_Ne vous avisez pas quoi faire? Je pensais que vous aimiez mon français?_" I shudder lightly. my arms coming up to steady myself by grasping his upper arms.

"Seriously Jace." I warn, my voice already a little higher. His eyes roam freely over my face, a lazy smile stretched across his lips.

_"Pourquoi devrais-je arrêter quand je aime votre fard à joues tellement? Il est une bonne couleur sur vous, mon Clarissa." _He whispers my name, the only part I can discern. I groan a little, knowing how this is probably going to end. I loop my arms around his neck, standing up on my toes.

"You know, it really isn't fair that I don't know what you're saying. You could just be saying total gibberish, or maybe just saying 'my grandmother likes to tango dance' over and over again." I say with a light laugh. Jace chuckles, holding me a little closer than before.

"Do you really want to know what I say?" He asks, a dare, question in his voice. I bite my lip, nodding lightly. Jace's amused expression fades as his eyes darken a little, fixed on my lips as he spoke.

"I usually tell you about all the things I want to do to you, about how much I love it when you blush and squirm just at my voice." I choke down my little gasp, holding on to him a little tighter than before.

"What else." I whisper.

His lips are achingly close now. "Other times I tell you things I don't know if I could say out loud, or things that I can't put into English words." He whispers against my mouth.

"Looks like I finally found something you aren't good at." I whisper, no humor in my voice.

I feel his laughter run through his body. "The things I can or can't do would surprise you."

I just roll my eyes and draw his lips down on mine, pressing my body into his. Jace's hand comes up to cup my neck with the other winding into my hair. Oh god, I'll never get tired of this feeling. Heat runs up my veins as I cling to him, my nails lightly scraping over his back as I move against him. Jace growls, turning me so my back is pressed against the wall. I wrap my legs around his waist without question. I put my hands on his shoulders and wrench him away from me, my eyes wide as I pant in new air. "Pokemon cards."

He furrows his brow in confusion, hands still on my thighs, supporting my weight. "What?!"

"I used to collect Pokemon cards. When I was 16 I had the full set." Jace just stares at me, lips bruised and cheeks flushed as he takes in deep breaths. I'm silent, biting my lip and waiting for his reaction. After a moment, he just shakes his head.

"Clary?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." He brings his lips back down to mine.

**Alright, so that took a while to write. Oops?**

**I've been having some crappy writers block, so this wasn't too easy! So so sorry! Plus, this is 5.5k so at least came back with a bang? Oops :) **

**Alright, so I will be updating Kingdom of lies soon! And this story hopefully will actually be done by the end of summer! It's been a long time coming, but we're nearing the action! Also, I will be including the wedding in this story in case anybody was wondering. Again so sorry about the wait! **

**Madeline**

_Ne vous avisez pas quoi faire? Je pensais que vous aimiez mon français? - don't stop what? I thought you loved my french?_

_Pourquoi devrais-je arrêter quand je aime votre fard à joues tellement? Il est une bonne couleur sur vous, mon Clarissa. - Why should I stop when I love your blush so much? It's a good color on you, my Clarissa._


	16. Redheaded Teases

**Hi!**

**I'm so sorry, I know that I said I would try to update more, however I've been crazy busy lately ! I'll let you guys know why below!  
><strong>

**Ya'll ready?**

**LEGGO. **

"For the love of god, can you hold still Jace?"

He just snorts at me. "Or what, you'll throw a peach colored pencil at me?"

"First of all this is in black and white, second of all prismacolor is way too expensive to waste on your ass." I retort, not looking up from the section I'm shading. Jace sighs loudly, fidgeting in his chair. A small smile on my face, I snuggle further into the mountain of sheets on the bed just to piss him off. I look up, his annoyed stare meeting mine.

"Why is it you're the one who forced me to be drawn, then I'm the one who get's pushed into this death trap of a chair while you get to lay down on the bed?"

I sigh and glance at him impatiently. "Seriously Jace? I'm the one drawing your ass and doing all the work, and how much do you want to bet if I let you sit on the bed you would fall asleep?"

"Fine." Jace says, his lips slipping into a pout. I scowl at him, and he immediately snaps back into the pose I forced him into almost two hours ago. Needless to say, he's getting impatient.

Squinting, I tuck my pencil behind my ear to study the drawing in my hands. Jace's face stares up at me, a small smirk curling his lip with his smoldering eyes captured on paper. But something is off. For the life of me I have no idea what it is. Is it the cheekbones? The jaw?

"Are you done?" Jace whines, drawing my attention back to him. I groan and toss the sketchbook to the side, falling backwards on the bed.

"You look like an eggplant!" I complain. I hear Jace tsk and stand up.

"Please, you can't mess up all this, let me see." I reluctantly sit up and watch as he sits down next to me, picking up my abandoned sketchbook. Biting my lip, I watch as Jace silently studies the drawing, lips slightly parted but spilling no words. Finally, after what seems like an eternity but I know wasn't more than a minute, he looks up at me. "You call this bad?" He demands, a disbelieving laugh in his voice. I shrug, looking back down at the page. Okay, maybe it isn't all that bad.

"The cheekbones are off." I mumble, looking down to conceal my blush. I've always felt uncomfortable when people studied my art, afraid of the faults they may find. All Jace does is sigh.

"Whatever, I still look hot so I'm cool with it." I laugh and punch him on the shoulder, forgetting my brief discomfort quickly. "Seriously though, this really is amazing. Thank you Clarissa." Jace says, sobering up for a moment. I smile back lightly.

"Oh you're welcome. I'll sure you'll think of a way to thank me." I say with a grin, about to get up before I hear my cell ring. Digging into my pocket, I yank out the little black phone and grin to myself when I see the caller I.D.

"Hey Isabelle." I say, already knowing she's calling about her date with Simon.

"You won't believe what happened with Simon at lunch today!" Not even a hello, smh.

I laugh a little and cross my legs, ready for Isabelle to start her ranting. "What happened with Simon at lunch today?"

She starts off, beginning from the second he called her." I half listen, half wondering if I have the ingredients for a sandwich. That's when I feel it.

The lightest touch of Jace's lips on my neck. I stiffen a little as his lips slowly explore my skin, traveling up and down my neck. What the hell is doing? I'm about to turn and snap that I'm on the phone, when I remember I did the exact same thing to him a while ago. Oh no, this is his evil, evil payback isn't it?

I turn to attempt to plead with Jace, but I'm greeted with his lips. Choking back my gasp from surprise, I feel his smile against my mouth as Jace's hands slowly push back on my shoulders, making me sink into the mattress below us. He pulls back, raising a single finger to his lips. _Be silent. _

"So we get to the place he's taking me to, you know that place on fourth with the great Caesar salad?"

"Uh huh." I cringe at how high my voice has gotten, and Jace shakes with silent laughter against me while I glare up at him. His hands hold my waist tightly as he kisses me on the collarbone, sucking gently. I try hard to focus on Isabelle's never ceasing voice in my ear, refusing to let my eyes close.

Jace's body is hard and warm against mine, moving over my body as his hands start to travel, leaving paths of singing nerves in their wake. I bite down hard on my lip to keep myself from sighing in satisfaction, the feeling of Jace indescribable.

His heated bronze eyes are now fixed on mine as his nimble fingers travel to the first button of my faded flannel, popping it in one smooth motion. I watch him with wide eyes as his fingers work at the buttons at an excruciatingly slow pace, finally pushing the sides away to reveal my plain deep purple bra and exposed stomach. His lips come back up to the curves of my breasts, planting a hot, wet kiss there. He moves down, leaving a trail of kisses all the way to the waistband of my shorts, only to start working his way back up.

"So then he's telling me this adorable story about when he was eight and his dog ran away so he ran away from home to go look for him-" I manage a breathless little laugh in response, not letting my eyes wander from Jace. He just continues his casual torture. Was it really this bad when I did it to him? Dammit, I need to re-evaluate my life choices.

I can feel Jace's hand on my thigh, fingernails slowly traveling up and down. I let out the smallest noise of surprise, and then proceed to stuff my fist into my mouth. Oh god, please hang up Isabelle.

"And then he _finally _kissed me!" Isabelle squeaks, sounding happy and satisfied.

"That's great! Glad he got the nerve to do it." I reply quickly, my voice slightly breathless. A slight pause, then Isabelle responds.

"Yeah it was! Anyways, I have some errands to run so I'll talk to you later okay?"

Yes! "Okay, have fun Isabelle!"

"Oh and Clary?"

"Y-yeah?" I jump a little at Jace's biting kiss, feeling his dark smile against my pale skin.

"Tell Jace I said hey." Isabelle says dryly, right before the line goes dead. I gasp a little and sit up, throwing the phone onto the mattress.

"She knew Jace!" I say breathlessly, my cheeks flushed. He just shrugs, smirking with swollen lips. I cross my arms and glare at him through narrowed eyes. "That wasn't very nice Jace."

"I'm not a very nice person." He says casually, not looking remorseful at all. Instead all he does is let his eyes travel over my very exposed torso, the flannel all but pushed off now. I attempt to retort, but all he does is lean in and cut me off with a kiss.

I feel myself melting against him as he pushes me back down again, lips hard and insistent on my mouth. Letting out a groan, I fist my fingers in his hair and let my eyes drift close.

"_C'était amusant._" Jace says with a grin, and I wrench my lips away.

"Nuh-uh, no sexy French. That's not fair."

"_Juste?_" Jace questions innocently. I glare up at him, chest rising and falling in attempts to catch my breath.

"It's not fair that you get all these ways to get me all hot and bothered and I have none." I say with a pout. "Although.." I raise an eyebrow, a smile covering my frown almost instantaneously. "No time like the present."

Without warning I reach up and flip Jace over, my body on top of his. He lets me push him back easily, a lazy smirk on his lips. "What are you doing Clarissa?" He questions, eyes casually studying me as I position myself over him. I shrug, letting my hair fall loose on one side. Letting my fingers slowly trace his torso over the cotton material of his shirt, I revel in the feel of him beneath my fingers.

"Experimenting." Gathering the hem of his shirt in my fingers, Jace sits up, letting me pull his shirt off and toss it off to the side. Eyes still fixated on me, he lays back down on the bed, left only in his sweatpants. "Now we're even." I claim with a smile.

"Whatever you say Clarissa." Jace sighs, a small smirk still on his lips. I smile back, my hands making patterns on his skin. His muscles contract underneath me, stiffening at my touch. Oh, this is fun.

I lower my head to his neck, ghosting over his skin. "Tell me Jace," my fingers travel dangerously low and I grin at the sound of his breath hitching ever so slightly. "You have your French, what do I have?" I plant a small, lingering kiss on his throat. "What do I do that drives you crazy?" I whisper hotly.

The smallest of groans escapes Jace's lips, his head tilting back. A smile against his skin, a movement of my hips. "There's something, isn't there?" My fingers grip his forearms lightly, hips moving in a circle over his body. Bringing my head back, I grin at Jace. His eyes are dark and trained on me, mouth open in a small circle. I lean in close, close enough to kiss him but I don't. "Tell me Jace."

Jace's hand snakes around my waist, his fingers digging hard enough into my skin to make me gasp. I bite my lip to suppress a groan leaving my mouth, placing my hands gently on his chest. His other hand comes up to grip my chin. "Do you really want to know?" He asks roughly, voice barely audible. I nod as best as I can, my lip still caught underneath my teeth. Jace's eyes drop down to my lips. "Every single one of your movements." He whispers. I hold my breath, watching him carefully. "All of the things you do drive me so crazy, my Clarissa." His voice is low, breath hot against my lips. Fingers digging harder into my side, I squirm in his embrace. "All those teasing little glances, your casual little comebacks." His thumb reaches up and pulls my lip out from my teeth slowly, eyes watching the movement. "The way you bite your lip without even realizing it? All these things make me so angry all the time, just because I can't have you right in that moment."

His voice is almost a growl now, fingers grasping me with bruising pressure. I can't say anything, just stare down at him with wide eyes.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" He questions dryly. I nod silently, cupping his face with one of my hands. Before I can respond, Jace reaches up and kisses me, hard and demanding. I give in to him like you'd give into a drug, sighing softly into his mouth. I jump a little when I feel his hand brush against the button of my shorts, heat pooling in the center of my stomach. Jace pauses for a second, a silent question in the air. All I do is reach down, and with my eyes locked on him I slowly undo the button pushing the shorts down my legs and leaving me in my plain black underwear. Jace's eyes travel down my body, watching me with a strange sort of hunger. I just smile back.

"Your turn." I drag his lips back to mine, letting Jace slowly flip our bodies over. I feel him working above me, drawing his sweatpants off and leaving us both in our underwear. My hands traill all over his back, feeling his shuddering breath underneath my fingers. Jace's hands are hot against me, one cupping my face and the other snaked around me, holding me to him.

Jace pulls away from me long to draw in a mouthful of air, eyes wide and cheeks flushed."Do you want to..?" He trails off, the rest of the question obvious. I smile as best as I can, attempting to catch my breath.

"What do you think?" I draw him back towards me, and Jace grabs me in arms again. I sigh into his mouth, his body against mine setting all my nerves on fire one by one. Jace's hand brushes up against the clasp of my bra, and I lift myself up as best as I can. He deftly undoes it, and I find myself wondering in the back of my mind why all guys can't figure out a bra this easily. I grin and go to kiss him, right before the doorbell sounds.

"Ignore it." Jace whispers in my ear, finger slowly pulling one the straps off my shoulders. I bite my lip, inner conscious battling with my entire body. I kiss him again, letting him take of the rest of my bra, right before the doorbell sounds again.

"They'll go away." Jace growls, moving faster above me. I close my eyes, immersing myself in the feel of Jace all around me. His fingers brush against the waistband of my underwear, and I dig my fingers harder into his back. The doorbell sounds again.

"Jace." I groan, letting my head fall against his shoulder. He growls into my neck, muscles tensing for a second before pulling away.

"I swear to God if this is Magnus I'm going to punch his teeth in." He says roughly, right before rolling away from me. Still in the position he left me in, I catch my breath for a moment, letting myself calm down. If it is Magnus, Jace won't be the only one punching him, that's for damn sure.

Rolling over in bed, I prop my head on my hands and watch Jace pull on his sweatpants in a hurry, lips still swollen and hair mussed. He glances over at me, pausing at the sight of me sprawled out on the bed. I give him a lazy smile, fully knowing he's probably debating ignoring the doorbell after all.

"Well go see who it is then? I'll wait." I say with a yawn.

Jace points at me. "You're a tease, Clarissa Fray." he mutters a curse under his breath and heads out of the bedroom, still shirtless and probably not caring. I sit up when he's gone, running a hand through my hair and attempting to stabilize my breathing. Oh god, he's going to be the death of me isn't he?

A muffled sound of surprise sounds from the living room, Jace's voice mixed in with others. I sit a little straighter and clutch the sheets around my bare torso. Straining my ears, I hear Jace's voice along with a chorus of other voices floating in from the living room. Who's here? And how did they get past the security check Jace had set up?

Jace comes running into the bedroom, looking slightly more flushed and panicked. "Um, you may want to put something on Clarissa. Our parents are here."

Oh great, I can't exactly punch them now can I?

"Could they have better timing?" I mutter, jumping out of the bed. Picking up my bra, I attempt to fasten it with hasty fingers while Jace searches for his shirt. Finally drawing on my shorts, I turn to Jace who's finally dressed and attempting to fix his hair, helplessly running his hands through it to no avail. I tsk and grab his hands, pushing them down by his side so I can fix it myself. He watches me impatiently as I quickly move the pieces around, trying to disguise how recently my hands had been knotted in them.

"Are you done?" Jace sighs, fidgeting under my administrations. I raise an eyebrow, finally finishing and letting Jace go. He turns away, but I just grab his arm and pull it back. "Seriously Clarissa, this is as good as it's going to get-"

I shut him up by grabbing his shirt, drawing him in for a short kiss. I press my lips against his own hard, demanding more from him than I could ever get in such a short amount of time. Feeling his arms start to snake around my waist and draw me in closer, I knot my fingers into his shirt and push away from him before we end up right back where we started five minutes ago. Jace lets me push him back, chest heaving and eyes wide from my random attack that I don't regret in the least. "Alright, now I'm done." I say breathlessly.

He narrow his eyes, turning towards the door. "Tease." He growls, restating his earlier claim, right before opening the door for me. I strut right past him, adding a little more sway to my hips then is probably necessary. Practically sensing his heated stare on the back of my neck, I grin to myself and walk into the living room, eyes landing on the four people seated on the couches. Jocelyn and Luke are seated on one of the loveseats, Stephan and Celine opposite them.

"Hello." I say awkwardly, stopping next to Luke. He stand up, drawing me in for a hug.

"Hey Clare bear." Luke says gruffly, squeezing me hard. I smile into his shoulder, breathing in the scent of lemon and old books. Pulling away, Jocelyn grabs me and hugs me hard already going on about how she's so glad to see me. Yeah, probably glad to see me alive.

I finally pry myself away from her arms at the same time Jace finishes with Celine. "How are you guys?" I question, falling back onto the sofa. Jace joins me, flinging his arm around the back of the sofa and crossing his legs.

"We're well, thank you. How are you?" Celine responds politely. Jace just shrugs.

"As good as we can be I guess." He says offhandedly. Stephan shifts in his seat, obviously feeling the settling tension.

Jocelyn pipes up, obviously scrambling for a conversation topic. "I like the decorations, especially the painting you did on the wall." She says, a soft smile on her face. I allow myself to smirk a little in response.

"Thanks, it wasn't easy." I say, mind flashing back to the day we painted the wall. Okay, not the place your mind should be right now Clary.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I ask, sitting forward. Celine casts a glance around the room before speaking.

"Well we were all talking for a couple of days, and we made a couple of decisions." Luke starts. I raise my eyebrows, looking around at all the people seated in the room and the palpable tension in the air. Maybe I should have brought out some cookies on those fancy trays? We decided that maybe staying here isn't the best idea for you guys." Celine confesses, eyes on Stephan. He nods along, running his fingers through his short hair.

"What happened?" I speak almost instantaneously, cutting off anybody elses reply. Luke throws a sidelong glance at Jocelyn before answering me.

"Happened? What do you mean?" His voice is edged with tension, although I can tell he's trying to hide it. I cross my arms, focusing on Luke.

"What. Happened. Something had to have happened, right? What did you guys get another message from Jonathan? Valentine? Was there an incident?" The entire room is silent, avoiding my eyes. Damnit, something happened.

I turn to Jace, who's eyes are fixated on his lap. "Jace," my voice is deadly silent. "What are you not telling me?"

It takes a minute, but Jace, albeit slowly, meets my eyes. "Do you remember the day my interview aired?" I nod, my stomach slowly sinking. "Well that day we got a letter."

My blood runs cold. "From who?" I whisper. Jace looks down for a moment, before getting up and running to the kitchen. He's back in a moment, in his hand a cream colored envelope that's been opened. Seating himself next to me, Jace slowly hands me the envelope. I take it with numb fingers, looking at our address printed across the front in thin, sharp letters. "It's the same hand writing." I whisper, mostly to myself. Suddenly I don't want to know what's inside.

I open it anyways, grasping several papers and pulling them out. Three photos, all in black and white, are sitting in my hands. I flip through the images, and flip through them again and again even when I've processed them. One of our apartment building, the focus on the top floor. The other of Jocelyn and Luke's home, and the last of Jace holding the car door open for me as we were leaving that day. Oh god.

Tearing my eyes away from the pictures, I shove them back into the envelope as fast as I can. I go to close it, only to notice the broken seal. I slow down, peering into the disfigured onyx colored wax to make out the stamp. All I can see is an M.

"M- for Morgenstern?" I whisper, not able to meet anyones eyes.

Jocelyn speaks up. "We think that this place isn't safe any-"

I drop the envelope, walking away from the living room and to the bedroom, feeling like the blood in my veins is just ice. Luke calls after me, but I just keep walking. The door to my room slams behind me, and I fall against the nearest wall. Tears don't come, so I just hold myself, burying my head in between my knees. I feel my breath getting harder and faster, my thoughts racing along to the beat. Spasms and shakes run through my muscles, causing hiccups in my breath. I stay in that position for a while, how long I don't even know, lightly rocking back and forth in attempts to calm my racing pulse. Part of me wants to cry, part of me is afraid I'll never stop.

A soft knock sounds on the door, yet I can't bring myself to answer it. It sounds again, but I still don't get up. Jace's muffled voice comes through the door, soft and cautious.

"Clary? Our parents are gone, I told them you weren't up for a discussion. Are you okay?" He asks, sounding nervous of my reply.

"What do you think?" Is my shaky reply. I hear Jace sigh and open the door, stepping into the bedroom. I feel him crouch in front of me, a few inches away.

"Clary, will you please look at me?" He implores, tone sad and soft. Face still dry but flushed, I look up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, voice hard as rock. Jace runs a hand through his hair, looking unnerved.

"I didn't want to freak you out, so I called up our parents to ask for advice about what to do and they suggested the whole getting away thing and-"

"So you decide that our parents are the people who need to know when _our _lives are being threatened, but not me?" I say, my voice rising in volume and anger. "What the hell kind of logic is that?!" Narrowing my eyes at Jace, I feel the terror melting into rage. "Since when is it your decision to let me know when _my _brother and father have done something else fucked up!" My voice is almost at a yell, anger at Jace building more by the second. Scrambling to get up, I almost knock Jace over.

He manages to find his way to his feet, hands in the air. "Clary, calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I yell. "That was so stupid, how _dare _you-"

"How dare I?" Jace yells back, getting angry himself. I choke on my words, face flushed. "I was trying to keep this from happening! I was trying to protect us, without giving you a panic attack!" He shouts, eyes narrowed and angry.

"And you think lying to me was protecting me?!" I'm screaming now, my entire body trembling with rage.

"I never lied to you! That's not something I would do! But you _know _just how hard it is on you when your brother and Valentine do something again, did you really want me to keep unloading every single time they leave another note or drop off a picture? Huh?!" Jace is in my face now, and I return his glare.

"Of _course _I know how hard this is, I'm the one going through it? Or do you not realize that? It is my brother and my father who are threatening our lives, of course I want to know when something happens!" I hit him on the chest angrily, feeling as if all the sparking rage in my veins need an outlet, which just so happens to be Jace. "So you don't get to choose when I freak out about my life, because it is _my _life." I keep hitting him hard with my fists, not caring if I currently look like an overgrown child.

"Clary- Clary stop." Jace grabs my wrists in his hands, holding them to my chest. I fight against him, but even as I do I can feel the fight leaving me, draining out and leaving me tired. "Clary!" Jace says a final time, and I let myself relax my muscles, hanging my head. "Hey, it's okay. Look at me."

Keeping my eyes half closed, I crane my neck to look up at Jace, so close to him the height difference hurts. "Okay, maybe that wasn't the best reaction." I whisper shakily, still not looking at Jace.

He sighs, planting a warm kiss on my forehead. "Don't, you deserve to freak out as much as you want to. But we're going to be okay, alright? I promise you, I won't let them hurt us."

I open my eyes, finally looking up at him and asking one of the questions I've been scared of asking for the past two weeks. "But what if that's not up to you?"

Jace drags in a deep breath, forehead falling against mine. The air around us feels heavy, filled with dread and fear of what might happen.

"I don't know. I'm terrified Clary, I really am. So we're going to do something okay? We're going to pack up, we can leave for some place next weekend. Where do you want to go? Jamaica? Italy? Germany? We can go anywhere, I can get us tickets right here right now." Jace's words are soft, spoken like a promise in the dark. "Just say the word and we can go. We can go travel the world for a bit, use all this crap as an excuse. Tell me that doesn't sound great. Just say the word." He whispers.

I draw in a shuddering breath, feeling dizzy at all the possibility. The possibility of escaping the constant dear, the idea of just packing a suitcase and leaving. "Surprise me."

~o.O.o~

A horribly dark smile crosses his face as he stares down at the man crouched over the laptop. The blue light shines across his tight, slightly lined face as he look up, an unamused look on his face.

"The plan is working, you must be patient."

The only light in the cold dark room is a strip of moonlight, beaming in from the rectangular shaped window set high in the metal wall. So the man at the computer doesn't notice the dark smile that stretches into a manic grin, or the silver blade with the ruby set hilt that turns slowly at his side.

"I'm tired of waiting."

**It is 3 am and I'm exhausted. **

**I'm sorry to say I won't be updating any of my stories for a couple of weeks, because if any of my long term readers may recall i moved from California to Maryland last summer, and now I'm moving back! So obviously I've been busy packing, and I'm making the move on Sunday! So I will return to fan fiction in a couple of weeks if I can, but it may be a month or more. I'm so so sorry but I've been exhausted and in a week will need to settle into my new home, so writing is a second priority! I'll still try to respond to all your lovely reviews and Pm's, but won't have an opportunity to write a full chapter :( I'm so so sorry and can't wait to return! **

**Love Madeline**


	17. Exotic Getaways

**HI FOR EVERYBODY WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT i POSTED THIS CHAPTER BUT THEN DECIDED IT REALLY WASN'T AS GREAT AS YOU GUYS DESERVED SO I REVISED IM SO SO SO SORRY I LOVE YOU ALL**

**yo yo yo **

**Now, I know I said no new chapters for a while, but I got a free day so I decided to give you a chapter while I have the chance! By the way my move to California went very well for all the people asking! **

**PSAS-**

**I don't speak french. i am trilingual, but I dont. Speak. French. So please stop correcting me, I use google translate. Frenchies, Get over it**

**People have been leaving some extremely nasty reviews to a dear friend of mine's fan fiction, and I am not happy about this. So please for the love of god, don't leave a mean review. Thank you very much **

**Okay, time to write Madeline,  
><strong>

**Ya'll ready? **

**LEGGO. **

"I _told _you it would be overweight Jace." I hiss at him, crossing my arms and looking down as he tosses clothes out of his black duffel bag. On the floor of the airport in front of baggage check. With a line of sweaty tourists behind us. I swear if he packed a coffee maker I'll tie him to a turbine. While it's on.

The airport lady stares down at us, penciled eyebrows raised into her receding hairline of badly dyed silver. I can see the judgement in her eyes. Oh, go shove your yellow neck scarf up your ass _Matilda_.

"Here we go!" Jace announces triumphantly, digging out two huge bottles of shampoo and conditioner that probably weigh more than my suitcase. "That should take of the extra pound off." He says with a grin painted on his face. I scowl and grab them from his hands, tossing them into the nearest trash can. With my back to Jace, I notice a family of four standing behind us in line, all toting bright and mismatched luggage. Some suburban winter vacation most likely. The teenaged daughter who can't be more than fifteen has her jaw open and camera out, eyes fixed on a point over my shoulder that I would bet my entire life savings is Jace. Her bejeweled phone snaps away, getting a whole bunch of scandalous photos of Jace zipping up a bag. Oh god, I forgot how much it sucks to be outside with a celebrity. Except for that one time we got free coffee because of it.

Rolling my eyes, I turn away and slip back to Jace, grabbing my purple suitcase and handing it to him along with my passport. He hands over our luggage and passports for checking, waiting for tickets and carry ons. Casually, I slip my hand into Jace's large one, feeling the heat that always radiates off of him pulsing through me. He lowers his head and looks down at me, a small smirk playing on his lips. Without warning, I lean up and plant a tiny kiss on his lips, lingering a little longer than I probably should.

"What was that for?" Jace whispers quietly. I chuckle a little against his mouth.

"No reason." I say with a shrug, feeling strangely light. Maybe it was the high of going on vacation with Jace, or the feeling of escaping the feeling of dread on my shoulders for so long, but every single part of me felt dizzy and excited. Jace sighs a little, a small smile playing on his lips.

A sharp cough from the ever so pleasant Matilda brings us back to Earth, both Jace and I jerking away from each other. "Here are your carry ons tags, please attach them." She says in a clipped tone, studying us with cool gray eyes. I offer her a small, insincere smile before taking the tags, Jace saying a brisk goodbye before we take off towards security.

"Are you excited?" Jace asks, giving me a sideways smile. I nod, almost skipping when I walk.

"We're going to the _French Riviera _on vacation Jace. What do you expect?"

He frowns a little, tilting his head to the side. "You know, I'm a little worried about taking you to France. I feel like the second you hear a boy speak French you'll run away with them." He claims. I scowl in response, even though I know it's probably true.

"I have no hesitation of screaming terrorist and pointing at you." I threaten, shaking a finger. He just rolls his eyes in response.

~o.O.o~

France may have the most gorgeous airport I've ever seen, but I'm too pissed at Jace to enjoy it.

"If see one more camera flash, I will personally find a way to time travel ten years back and punch you in the face so hard you will be disfigured for all of eternity and never be signed as an actor, Jace Herondale." I mutter, cracking my sore muscles. Jace sighs, ignoring me to smile at the camera held by an awestruck teenage girl, babbling in rapid French to what seemed to be her very confused father.

"Less than 30 people stopped us!" Jace protests, rolling his neck out as if he was used to screaming teenagers attacking him on planes all the time. I'm not exaggerating, a flight attendant had to restrain one of them. How has he not punched a baby from frustration yet? And now they wanted photos with me too? I was just the fiancee, yet they scream my name and beg me to join the photos as well. I will never understand the minds of teenage fangirls, even though less than ten years ago I was one.

"Still, how can you stand to get off a long flight and take pictures, facetime friends, and sign arms?" I wonder out loud, watching as the baggage claim starts up and suitcases start to roll by my ankles. Jace scoffs, shaking out his plane mussed hair.

"Please, that was just an 8 hour flight. How about a flash mob after an eighteen hour flight to Bulgaria?" I turn to him, raising my eyebrows in surprise. He just shrugs. "Somebody must have figured out which airport I was landing at and posted it. Last time I post when I'm about to get on a flight. Also, arms are one of the more normal body parts I've been asked to sign." Jace says with a shudder. I laugh a little, grabbing Jace's duffel bag for him off the metal conveyor belt.

"Wow. I don't think I could deal with that." I say, half to myself.

"Well, it's pretty harsh on you for a while, but it's worth it you know? It makes you feel like everything you've done for all the people who love you are real." He says, shrugging. I look at him a little differently, not just seeing Jace the annoying fiancee as I almost always see him- but as Jace the movie star, who currently holds the hearts of every girl across the country and more. What would they do if I threw him in a well and they never found him again? Hmm.

"Clary your suitcase!" Jace says urgently, pointing as my dark purple bag goes out of my reach. I groan and try to battle my way through the huge crowd of people, drowning in the millions of bags and sweaty skin of tourists.

"Purple suitcase!" I say loudly, muffled by the beard of a man bigger than my ego. Oh, the baggage belt is so long, and the bag is _so close_-

An arm reaches out to grab the suitcase, and I stop to beat the ass of whoever is trying to hijack my clothes. My good flip flops are in there!

I reach the guy, looking up in preparation to yell, only to stop short. A gorgeous pair of green eyes look down at me, a small smile on full lips. A dimple shows in the man's cheek, and he hoists up my bag. "I'm guessing this is yours?" He questions in a light, humorous voice. I grin a little, taking the bag from him. "Jordan." he introduces himself casually.

Grinning a little, I take the bag back. "Thank you very much. Clary." I say, setting down the bag and opening up the handle. Jordan shoves his hands into the pockets of his beige shorts, ducking his head. His dark hair is long and wavy and falling around his face a little, making him the absolute picture of my sixteen year old girl fantasies. "Are you visiting the French Riviera?" He questions lightly. I nod, curls bouncing. His accent is definitely American, yet from where I didn't know. East coast maybe? Was he on our flight?

"Yeah, escaping all of the cold of New York with the fiancee. This place seemed nice." I mention lightly, catching the slight droop of his shoulders at the mention of Jace. He recovers quickly, flashing a dazzling white smile.

"Well France is beautiful, this area especially. I'm down here with some friends. I had to come a day later though, so I'm meeting them at the cabin we rented out." I nod and begin to say my goodbye, right before the heat and weight of Jace's arm settles around me.

"Hey baby, you get your suitcase?" Jace asks casually. I look up right before he focuses his gaze on Jordan. "Thanks for the help." He says, voice a little more cool than before. Jordan doesn't look intimidated, just giving us a little shrug.

"Anytime." He looks back at me, effectively ignoring Jace. "Well have a fun time on the Riviera, maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah maybe you will." I say lightly, giving him a small smile. He turns away, tugging his black suitcase along with him. Jace and I walk out of the baggage claim area, and I can feel a million eyes on us and the quiet snapping of cameras all around.

"This is intimidating." I whisper to Jace, my lips barely moving. He chuckles hotly against my cheek, sweeping the ghost of a kiss over my earlobe.

"Just keep walking. So, who's Jordan?" I roll my eyes, pulling away from him.

"I just met him less than two minutes ago Jace, he grabbed my suitcase for me and told me that he's visiting France. Oh, and I flashed him my boob but that's not a big deal."

His hand tightens a tiny bit around my waist. "You just love teasing me don't you?" He mutters to himself. I just grin silently.

"Why? It bothers you when a guy thinks I'm cute?" I say teasingly, already knowing the obvious.

"You know the answer to that."

"Half the girls on this earth think they're going to marry you."

"Well I'm a celebrity, I don't exactly have a say in that. You do."

"So you want me to walk around in a garbage bag to ward off any potential suitors?" I say with a scoff.

"I mean I wouldn't say no.."

"Jace." I warn, elbowing him lightly. He laughs deeply, an arms still tight around my shoulders.

"You know what I mean Clarissa. I know I can't control it, but it still pisses me off." He grumbles. I roll my eyes at him.

"Jace you sound like a five year old who had to share his toy." I say, exasperated. Reaching up, I plant a small kiss on his lips, pulling away before we accidentally start making out in the airport like I'm almost dead sure would happen. "Relax will you? This _is _an arranged marriage. I couldn't leave you if I wanted to." And with that, we walk out into the hot night.

~o.O.o~

"Holy shit." I whisper, dropping my bag onto the most beautiful house I've ever seen.

Well, it's technically a villa, but I don't exactly care.

It seems as if I'm standing in the middle of a fantasy, or one of those fairytale honeymoons out of a romance novel. The open living room is huge, the walls blue and cream with the floor paneled with wood. One wall is entirely fold away glass that faces the ocean, gauzy white curtains draped over them. Large arched ceilings reach up, wooden beams forming a point. Walking past the open hallway, I catch a glimpse of a huge master bedroom complete with a king size bed, the sheet's pure white. Another bedroom is opposite of it, the walls cream and the sheets baby blue. At the end of the hallway, a slider door opens up into a individual private room, dominated by a huge tiled jacuzzi set into the dark wood floor. One side is completely open, a set of steps leading down to a pool of dark blue water surrounded by the breeze off the warm ocean and a few feet away from the white sand beach. Oh my god, this place is beautiful. And our home for the next three weeks.

"Do you like it?" I turn to see Jace standing a little behind me, arms shoved into his back pockets and eyes fixed on me. Letting out a little disbelieving laugh, I throw my hands into the air.

"Like it? I'm pretty sure I am in the middle of a daydream right now Jace. Where did you find this place?!"

Jace shrugs, a small smile on his lips. "Ask Magus, he's the one who booked everything. Honestly I'm surprised we didn't end up in a room above a gay French strip club." I grin at him, walking a little closer.

"Thank you Jace. Seriously, this is beyond a needed vacation. This is a dream." Reaching up, I plant a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you." I whisper against his lips. Jace is silent, just looking down at me with a strange expression. A moment passes before I clear my throat awkwardly, starting to push away. He doesn't let me.

Jace's arm grabs my waist roughly, eyes fixed on me. "Go change into your bathing suit." He says, voice hard and low.

I raise my eyebrows, fingers gripping his arms lightly. "Is this a new kink of yours I'm discovering?"

Jace doesn't bother laughing, only grips my waist a little harder. "We're going for a swim." He says casually, pressing a short, heated kiss to my lips right before letting go of me and walking into the bedroom, leaving me dizzy and confused and standing alone in the middle of the hallway. Running a hand through my tangled hair, I let out a sigh. I can still feel the imprint of his body on mine, and it feels different this time. Because this time it doesn't go away.

Hurrying, I grab my suitcase and throw it open, searching for one of my bathing suits. I pull out a peach colored bikini that I had bought about a months ago and walk into a spare bathroom, quickly changing into the swimsuit and tossing my clothes onto the towel rack. Yanking my hair into a bun, I splash some cold water on my face to bring down the flush in my cheeks. Dammit Clary, keep your cool.

I grab a fluffy towel off the rack and wrap it tight around myself, walking out of the bathroom and making my way to the pool. There's a lounge chair next to it, where I sit down and wait for Jace. He's out in less than a minute or two, wearing simple swim trunks that sit dangerously low on his hips. "Hey." He says with a grin, hair mussed up and bronze eyes glinting.

"Hey." I respond as lightly as I can, standing up and making my way over to the dark pool. I poke my toe into the cool water, but pull it out at Jace's scoff.

"Seriously Clarissa? We're at the French Riviera and you want to go swimming in the pool?" I open my mouth to protest, right before Jace takes off at a run. I watch in amazement as he makes his way down the steps and runs over the white sand, his form dissapearing into the inky black waves. God, he's totally insane isn't he? I'm marrying a psychopath.

Oh, whatever. I sigh and drop my towel, following him. It feels good to run, the powder white sand shifting beneath my feet and coming up in little puffs behind me. I go a little faster, not even stopping when the surprisingly warm water laps at my ankles. The water is clean, untroubled with even seaweed. I wade in to my torso where Jace stands, the water barely to his stomach. He grins at me, running one of his wet hands through his hair. "The waters great." He says casually, flashing his white teeth at me. I roll my eyes, letting my arms float in the dark waves. He eyes my hair, a frown on his lips. "Why is your hair in a bun?"

I roll my eyes at him. "I'm not going to get my hair wet dumbass, spending three hours getting salt out of this mop is not worth it." I declare with a scoff. Jace is silent, a small smile on his face. Stepping back slightly, I give him a suspicious look. "What are you thinking Jace?"

Then out of nowhere, he plunges into the ocean. "Jace?" I call, looking down. However the water is too dark, and I'm left stumbling around and looking for his form in the water, almost dead sure he's planning to kill me. I swear if he even tries to get my hair wet-

A hand grabs my ankle out of nowhere, and I scream so loud I'm pretty sure I just woke up everybody within a mile. Jace drags me under quick, only letting me go once I'm completely submerged. It takes me a few seconds to resurface, arms flailing until I can drag in a breath. Through the rushing of water in my ears, I can make out the sound of Jace roaring with laughter. He's standing a few feet away from me and clutching his gut, his face the picture of no regrets. Bastard. Gold headed, hollywood acting, ass kissing bastard who I am about to throw off the Eiffel Tower.

"Okay, that was hilarious." He announces through his laughter, hair wet and pasted to his face. After spluttering for a bit, finally able to breathe normally, I fix Jace with a glare that could melt the Statue of Liberty.

"I swear to god Jace, I will not hesitate to actually feed you to a shark." I threaten, pointing a finger at him. He just rolls his eyes, swimming a little closer to me.

"Loosen up Clarissa." He whines, drawing me closer by the arm. "You've been so uptight lately. We're on vacation." Hesitantly, he reaches up and pushes back a piece of wet hair from my temple. "We're on the French Riviera, a place some people only dream to go to, and finally away from all this shit that's been going on in our lives." I look up at him quietly as he moves closer to me, wet skin close to mine as he looks down at me with heated eyes. "Live a little, _ma_ _rousse adente_." He whispers. I bite my lip, feeling dizzy at the reality of life right now. I'm in France, with an admittedly gorgeous fiance and three weeks to enjoy my getaway from life. Why wasn't I enjoying this?

Moving closer to him, I don't move my eyes away as I lightly rest my hands on his arms, pressed close to him. The usual pulse of heat flows through him to me and making me feel more alive than usual. His arms lightly circle my hips, and I bite my lip at the heavenly feel of his skin against mine. I lean up to kiss him, planting a soft, heated kiss against his lips but pulling away before I melt against him as usual.

Keeping my eyes on him, I walk backwards into the warm ocean until the water reaches my neck. My fingers reach behind me pull at the string of my top, slowly slipping out of it and letting it rest on top of the waves a few feet away from me. I can see Jace's eyes widen, and he swallows hard. Grinning, I sink into the water and let it envelop me. Opening my eyes in the surprisingly clean water, I swim towards Jace's still form, purposely brushing an arm against his chest. I see him jump back a little, right before he joins me underneath the waves, swimming towards me quickly. I swim away as fast as I can, an insane silent giggle bubbling in my chest. Jace's arms grab at my waist, and I surface before he has a chance to drag me down.

Jace gasps in air, shaking his head and sending wet drops from his hair flying everywhere. "Caught you." He says with a devilish grin, eyes skimming over my body. Even though the water is warm, I shiver at the dark look in his eyes as we stand still in the water, both breathing heavily. I turn my head away from it, only for Jace to quietly grab my face in his hands, bringing it back to look at me. Not even sparing a moment, his lips meet mine, and I feel myself sag in relief as Jace's clutches me to him. His arms circle my waist and I easily attach my legs around his hips. Pulling away after a second, Jace gasps a little with unfocused eyes. "Wait-"

"I don't want to wait." I growl, letting my lips trail over the wet skin of his throat. Jace laughs a little, arms tightening around me.

"I have no intention to. But your bathing suit top is floating around here somewhere.." Jace says, looking around. I pull away a little bit, looking around for the gorgeous coral top I got a month ago.

"True, it was really expensive actually.." I say uneasily, feeling bad about abandoning it. After a moment, Jace sighs angrily.  
>"Screw it, I'll get you a new one." He says before grabbing my face and dragging his lips back to mine. I feel the light waves lap against our bodies, the bright moonlight bathing us in a white glow, but at the same time Jace's body against mine is the only thing I'm aware of. His hands move down and grab my hips, fingernails digging into my skin. He places a hot kiss against my neck, trailing kisses all over my collarbone and throat. Knotting my fingers into his drenched hair, I sigh at feel of his lips ghosting over my skin, letting my head tilt back.<p>

He pulls away to look at me with eyes so dark and hungry I can feel my blood heating. "Are you sure?" He asks roughly. I roll my eyes.

"Shut up Jace." I say, hugging him close to my and letting my lips trail over his neck again. Jace starts walking, excruciatingly slow in the current of the ocean. My arms run all over his back, fingernails digging in a way that makes his muscles tense and breath come faster. I feel a jolt as he reaches dry land, pulling away to look up at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"You are so damn beautiful." He whispers, eyes wide and reflecting the moon. I stiffen for a moment in surprise looking down at him. Still walking us to the house, he doesn't break my gaze.

"And you're an unbelievably smooth talker." I say with a light laugh, Jace joining in. We both keep laughing lightly, maybe at the feeling of the high of vacation, or the heat we can feel between our skin. He plants a soft kiss on my jaw, opening up the door to our bedroom. I stop him, slamming a hand onto the doorframe.

"Nuh uh mister. Don't even think I'm getting those sheets all wet and smelling like ocean."

Jace groans, glaring up at me. "Then what do you suppose we do Clarissa?" He says impatiently.

I raise my eyebrows. "Guest bedroom dumbass." I say, quickly getting impatient. Jace shrugs.

"True." He says, before drawing another heated kiss from me. Turning and throwing open the door across the hall, Jace almost runs into the bedroom. He picks me up by my thighs, lightly setting me down. Jace slowly lowers himself over me, eyes never leaving mine. "_Je voulais dire ce que je disais. Vous êtes si belle, je trouve qu'il est difficile de vous regarde parfois._" He whispers, voice barely a whisper as his arms trail up and down my sides.

I laugh a little breathlessly, propping myself up on my elbows. "You know, this is the one time I don't mind your French. It may come in handy here actually." I say, eyes traveling down Jace's very naked and very wet torso exposed and above me.

"Really?" I think it comes in handy much more often than that." He whispers roughly, fingers playing with the waistband of my bikini.

"Shut up and kiss me." I growl, grabbing him by the neck and dragging his lips down to mine. He laughs and obeys my wishes hands ghosting over my skin. I shudder underneath him my hands slowly reaching down to ghost over the waistband of his trunks. He draws in a sharp breath, the bruising pressure of his lips opening my mouth under his. I revel in the taste of him, of ocean and air and cologne and Jace. He pulls away with a sharp gasp, eyes wild and dark.

"_Parfois, ça fait mal à vous regarder, mon rousse ardente. Vous êtes si belle pour moi maintenant, d'autant plus que un arrangement_." Jace says, voice deathly quiet and a little sad. I watch him breathlessly as he looks down at me, eyes unwavering. "_Quand tu me regardes, que voyez-vous? Je me demande evey jour, tous les jours et cela me brise le encore plus quand vous ne me voyez pas. S'il vous plaît dites-moi que vous me voyez._" He asks me, even though he knows I have no way to answer what he's asking me. So all I do is slowly reach up and touch his face, my eyes boring into his to speak an unspoken promise. For a moment we stay like that, our bodies aligned, our eyes meeting each others. Then finally, I kiss him.

~o.O.o~

Clary has been asleep for an hour, but I couldn't stop watching her. The gentle rise and fall of her chest, the way her lips are slightly open even in sleep. Images keep flashing through my mind. The way her hot, wet skin felt against me, how she would randomly stop to kiss me out of nowhere like an unspoken promise. How she scratched her nails roughly against my back and the base of my neck until I was almost shaking from anticipation. My pulse is still racing, my body still craving hers despite just having it. She's like a fucking drug, one that I never wanted to give up.

Reaching up slowly, I push away a piece of ruby red hair from her temple, holding my breath so I wouldn't wake her. She doesn't even move. Biting my lip, I study her peaceful face, my gut wrenching at the thought of her sick family trying to hurt her. I grit my teeth hard at the thought of anybody taking her away from me now.

She stirs a little, and I freeze to avoid waking her. But all she does is come closer to me, her heat almost searing my skin but I don't dare move. I wait five minutes until I'm sure she isn't about to wake, before cautiously wrapping my arm around her. Letting out a satisfied breath, I plant the softest of kisses on her temple, before finally closing my eyes in attempt to sleep.

"I swear to you Clarissa Fray, I won't let anybody near you." I whisper into the night, holding Clary closer.

**Hey guys! Okay so last chapter for a while! Hope you enjoyed the little insight into Jace's mind!  
><strong>

**(Btw guys if you didn't know, my wife actually just came out with a new story Seeing Red by SyFyGirl1998 , and it's so fucking good I couldn't help mentioning it here. Sorry wife. I love you my potato don't kill me. 3 **

**Alright, I'll see you guys in a bit! Take care! **

**Madeline**

translations

_mon rousse ardente- _my fiery redhead

_Parfois, ça fait mal à vous regarder, mon rousse ardente. Vous êtes si belle pour moi maintenant, d'autant plus que un arrangement- _Sometimes it hurts to look at you, my fiery redhead. You're so beautiful to me now, so much more than an arrangement

_quand tu me regardes, que voyez-vous? Je me demande evey jour, tous les jours et cela me brise le encore plus quand vous ne me voyez pas. S'il vous plaît dites-moi que vous me voyez.- _when you look at me, what do you see? I wonder evey day, and everyday it breaks me even more when you don't see me. Please tell me you see me.


	18. Moonlight Questions

**GUESS WHO'S SICK AND HAS A BODY THAT'S COLLAPSING IN ON ITSELF. **

**THIS BITCH!**

**Okay. Seriously. I just spent this entire Saturday overeating every sugary thing in the household and lying in bed. I just had the most stressful week of my life, and I actually needed to recover from it. Like, physically so drained all I could do was watch FRIENDS today. Oops? But guess who pulled off two dance performances for two different clubs within five minutes of each other? **

**THIS BITCH!**

**Okay I'll leave. Warning- some heavy shit may or may not go down. **

**Y'all ready?**

**LEGGO.**

"If you do not stop laughing in approximately fifteen seconds I will throw razor blades at you Jace Herondale." My only answer is more laughter. Oh, screw him.

We are currently standing in the middle of a busy street market that overlooks the coast, calls of animals and shouts of italian merchants filling the hot air. And the sound of Jace laughing his ass off.

He's doubled over with his arms around his stomach, almost falling onto the cement. I stand stock still, barely containing my fury at his childlike behavior. A few people mutter curses in italian as they shove past him, but he doesn't even bother looking up. Oh my god, is he actually _crying?_

"Oh my god, that was priceless. I would sell the penthouse, my car, and my Rolex just to see that happen again." He chokes out, wiping at his eyes. I scowl, my face turning redder than my currently tangled hair. That's it. I'm going to commit homicide. Right here in Italy. The Italian Job 2 is about to go down.

"Jace, you are about to get run over by a churro cart and I am about to tip the guy." I warn, crossing my arms tightly. He finally swallows some air and moves to the side, clutching my arm for support. I slap it away with no mercy. "It was not that funny!" I almost yell at him.

He chokes off for a moment, giving me a flat stare with his wide eyes. "Yes Clarissa, because a grown parrot landing on your head and getting tangled in your hair is a very mundane event." He doesn't even make it through the sentence before resuming his roaring. Oh god, I'm going to push this oaf into the ocean aren't I?

Sighing, I attempt to run my hand through my hair only to get it stuck in there. Oh, wonderful. Working on getting my hand out of the mess the assface of the parrot left behind, I ignore Jace's guffawing and the evil eye of the parrot now being toted away in a rusting carriage by a short, tanned merchant ranting to himself under his raspy breath. Rot in hell Polly.

After admitting defeat and digging out a spare rubber band, I nudge Jace hard in the gut with my knee, almost screaming when he doesn't bother looking up from his stupid little breakdown. Oh come on, it wasn't that funny.

"Okay- Okay- I'll stop." He chokes out through his tears, running fingers through his hair. Oh come on, now he's just bragging.  
>"Come on. We're going home so I can shoot you with no witnesses around." I grab him by the wrist and stalk away down the crowded and sweaty market. Jace let's me drag him, just weakly protesting while waving a camera.<br>"Wait! I wanted to get my picture with my hero!"

"The tan guy we thought was Robert De Niro?"

"The parrot."

"Burn in hell Jace Herondale."

He snorts, and before he can somehow turn it into a lewd comment with his magical pervert skills, I proceed to drag us through a crowd so big I can't hear him. Ah, these many people should always be around.

~o.O.o~

"How's Italy? Have you let Jace lick cannoli cream off of you yet?"

"You know I'm not going to answer that, you filthy woman."

I can practically hear Isabelle's grin over the phone. "Guilty."

Rolling my eyes, I continue to chop the tomatoes on my cutting board while holding the phone in between my ear and the crook of my neck. Maybe being distracted while handling a razor sharp knife isn't the best idea. Oh well. "Anyways, Italy is amazing. I'm actually considering forcing Jace to quit his job and move out here so I can lounge around and eat grapes next to the ocean all day."

"Ah, that's the life. Except I'd bring wine, because why not get drunk by the beach?" Isabelle sighs dreamily. I murmur my agreement, stepping away from the stove as the tomatoes roast and attempting to hide my disapproving sigh. I swear, she may be grown women who designs dressers for some of the top models in the city, but Isabelle is _such _a child.

"I can't believe it's half over. I never want to leave." I whisper, leaning against the wooden counter. "It's just been great. I mean besides a parrott deciding to style my hair for me, I've been loving it." I attempt to sneak the parrot thing by her. It doesn't work.

She almost chokes on her laughter. "Oh my god. Jace sent me the pictures."

"He has pictures?!"

"So, so many pictures my darling Clary."

I groan, resting my head against the cabinet and lazily stirring the sauce pan. "Of course he took pictures. Jackass." I mutter. Isabelles laugh falters off a little bit.

"Is everything okay between you guys?" She asks, slight concern tinging her voice. I bite my lip, contemplating spilling my guts to her.

"Oh yeah, everythings fine. Just this little thing that's bothering me, but it's okay, I really don't want to talk about it." She prods a little more, but I refuse to give it up. She'd probably laugh in my face if I told her I was concerned Jace didn't remember my birthday is tomorrow.

We talk a little more, and I discover Simon took Isabelle out on another date. She swoons about him for a couple of minutes, and I murmur in agreement where I think it's appropriate while I completely tune her out. The best friend in the world, I know.

About a half hour passes of Isabelle solely describing in excruciating detail the dialogue between her and Simon at their date, where I manage to completely finish dinner, despite how late it was. It is always time for food.

While Isabelle is describing the color of Simon's blazer, I feel a gentle hand slip around my waist. My entire body tenses, acutely aware of the hand cupping my side firmly. "Hang up the phone." Jace whispers lowly in my ear. I roll my eyes and turn slightly, my cheek brushing his.

"It's Isabelle." I hiss lightly. I can't see his expression, but I'd bet my sweet ass Jace doesn't care in the slightest. Another hands grasps my other side, and I find myself pressed between a counter and a Jace. Decisions, decisions.

"Hang up the phone." He repeats, hot breath blowing against my ear. Normally I'd refuse to take orders from sir asshat, but his voice is so tempting, and his grip so warm against my skin.

"Isabelle, though I'd love to hear about where Simon got his tie from, I really have to go. I'll see you soon, don't blow up New York City while I'm gone." And before she can protest, I hang up.

I turn in his grasp to face him, and the smallest of smirks on his lips. He doesn't let me go, only pulls me so close no air is between us. "Okay, what do you want you overgrown child." I demand, but the breathiness in my voice discredits my attempted harsh tone. Jace's laugh is deep as he drops his head into the crook of my neck, hair tickling my chin. I grip the counter with my fingers, trying to put some distance in between us so I could keep my bearings. I fail epically.

Jace pulls his head back up, only to leave a small kiss on my jaw. I tip my head back slightly, eyes falling closed. Nothing too serious had happened since the first night we arrived, and I can feel my body suffering withdrawal.

"Take a walk with me." He whispers against my neck, surprising me slightly. I try to ask him what the hell kind of euphemism that is, but Jace doesn't give me the chance. Only distracts me with a heated kiss to my throat. Okay, this is working for me. I have no problem with this.

"Jace, dinners ready." I murmur, eyes drifting closed.

"Then we eat fast. I wanna go on a walk." He retorts, hands lightly tracing over my hips.

I pull my head away to look at him with a small smile, trying to manually get rid of the future birthday girl bratty attitude I can feel coming on. And Jace is a great distraction. "And I want to do something a lot more exciting than walking."

He jerks back a little bit, seemingly surprised at me suggesting something like that for the first time in a while. "While I'd love to show you _just _how exciting I can be…" He pauses to shoot me a sexy grin that made me want to drag him off into a locked closet. "I really want to go for a walk. So eat and change, then we're going."

"Oh really?" I attempt to cross my arms, yet Jace leaves no space in between us for me to do that. "What makes you think I'm going to follow your little orders?" I demand, raising my brows. Jace rolls his eyes lightly, and I realize I probably just made a huge mistake. He grabs me quickly by the back of my head, drawing his lips down to mine in a demanding kiss. I'm to surprised to react, to do anything but stand there and melt for a split second as Jace kisses me like his life depends on it, like he wants nothing more than to hold me forever in that tight embrace and never let me leave. His hands grip my legs so roughly it brings me to life, and I swing them around his waist. He holds me so close and I want to be closer, my lips opening under the pressure of his. The taste of him is intoxicating, sweat and smoke and cotton mixing together as I clutch his back roughly, not caring if my nails scratch his skin through the thin material of his shirt. I just don't care.

And then he simply let's me go, wrenching himself away from me and putting way too much distance in between us than I cared for. His eyes are wide and almost black, lips parted as he gasps in air. But a knowing grin is on his face as he watches me drag in a breath, holding onto the counter to support my weak knees.

"An hour should be enough time to eat and change, shouldn't it?" I gasp out. Jace rolls his eyes and picks up a plate off the counter.

He starts to walk away, not before planting a barely there kiss on my cheek. I glare at him, but it doesn't hide my smile. Okay, maybe my mood isn't that bad anymore.

~o.O.o~

The air that blows gently against my frame is deliciously warm, giving me chills that spread all across my body. The moon has long since risen, so bright tonight it illuminates the sandy shore in pale white light. The only sound there is is the inky blue waves crashing in on themselves, not even reaching the sand we track with our footprints. Jace's hand is loosely intertwined with mine, the feel of his thumb idly smoothing over the skin of my knuckles oddly as relaxing as the night. We speak no words, but no words are needed, at least for now.

I look up at Jace, silently watching his profile. He's looking straight ahead, gaze soft but focused on the horizon. He's different now from just this evening. As if all it took was enough time for us to eat and change into soft clothing for him to change personalities.

Dressed simply in a loose white button up instead of his usual tight t-shirts, the moon washes out all his gold and leaves Jace, my golden boy, silver, shining softly from within. His smirk that has seemed permanent all of today is gone, no smile replacing it. Just a look of strange acceptance, and anticipation. Lost in his own thoughts, not grounded here with me on the shore. He seems- younger. His jaw isn't so clenched, eyes not so narrowed. He looks like a young man, still trying to figure out the meaning of those words. Not like the Hollywood star everyone sees him as, not the sarcastic ass who's presence puts me on edge all the time. Like his head has finally come back to earth.

My bad temper is all but gone, ebbing away at the stillness of the Italy night. The house is a distance back, and I no longer recall how long we spent walking. But it sates me, seems to still everything in my mind. Seems to take away all the stress my shoulders have been braced under these past few weeks. I love Italy.

"It's really nice out." I say softly, praying I don't ruin the nice silence we have going on. Yet I do. I am trash.

Jace stops his slow, easygoing pace, planting his feet quickly in the soft sand. I stop along with him, slightly worried at how increasingly strange his behavior has gotten since the night fell, since we first stepped out onto the sand for the walk he had practically dragged out of me. I knew it; he's a werewolf and his magic furry powers only activate in Europe.

He turns and faces me, and for the first time since we stepped outside, his gaze meets mine steadily. His eyes are still that beautiful gold against a silver world, brighter than I've ever seen them. Yet still unsure of something.

"I have to talk to you." His voice is quiet, and I know I hear an undertone of uncertainty. I crane my neck to look up at Jace, trying to look confident for the both of us. Trying to let him know whatever he needs to say he can say.

"Are you going to try to seduce me into going skinny dipping again Jace? No sexy Italian allowed then- or French." I warn.

Jace doesn't smile at my attempt to make him lighten up. "No, no foreign languages tonight Clarissa. I need you to hear everything I'm about to hear it"

I bite my lip nervously, afraid of whatever can make Jace nervous. "You can tell me." My voice comes quiet, but strong with conviction. I can face this.

His hands take mine softly, creating a bridge between our two close bodies. Eyes meeting mine, I don't dare look away. Not through the long minute of silence that stretches between us as Jace seems to be forcing the words out of his throat. "What if I gave you an out?"

"Wha-what?" Stumbling over my own words, I try to pull away from his soft grasp. He doesn't let me.

"Knowing what we know about your father and why we were arranged together, we can get out of this you know. We can find your father and brother, we can get them arrested, and break up. It will be messy, and I know the rest of our lives are going to be affected by this. Especially yours- the media probably won't leave you alone for a while. And I'm sorry for that. I'm so so sorry I dragged you into my fucked up fame problems. You deserve a nice, normal life with someone you chose. I can't give you that. And I will hate myself when in five years you have that look in your eye, that look when you realize there's no longer a point to us and you just wasted part of your life. So I'm giving you an out. I'm asking, right here, right now, that when I make sure your brother and father aren't around and we aren't in danger anymore, do you want to leave me?" His eyes are unblinking, but I feel the slightest shake in his fingers that are intertwined with mine. So little, I barely feel it. But I do.

Everything stops. All I see in that moment is Jace's eyes, the beautiful eyes that hold me captive for a moment. I heard all the words he spoke, heard slight shake in his voice when he asked me if I wanted to leave him. And I think back to a couple of months before, the night's that I had spent crying because I was being forced into a relationship where my love isn't optional. But it had changed. Jace knows it; I know it.

So that's why I draw in shaky breath, and speak. "No."

His hands go slack in mine as he draws in a sharp breath, obviously not expecting that. I step closer to him, craning my neck so I can keep looking him in the eye as I let my mind turn off for a moment. "I know what you mean." I whisper, cringing at the tremor in my voice. "There's something here. Please don't deny it. When you look at me, you don't see me as an arrangement anymore. You see me." I pull a hand away from his and hesitate, right before placing it on his cheek with the lightest touch. "And I see you too Jace." I whisper. He lets out a choked gasp, and I swear I can hear his mind whirling at my words. "I don't want to give this up. So I'm in this. For real. As long as you still want me here." I want to close my eyes, terrified of his rejection. Because part of me knows I can't take that. But it never comes.

Instead he grabs me by the waist and draws me in tightly, and I collapse against him. I clutch his shoulders, holding him tighter as my eyes squeeze shut, burning this moment into my mind, holding it as close to my heart as I held Jace. The wind wasn't cold anymore, the night wasn't frightening. I just hold onto him for dear life, my heart on the brim of overflowing with thoughts and feelings whispered promises.

"I could never not want you." He whispers into my neck as he cradles his head there, hair tickling my cheek. I want to cry at the amount of pure elation that courses through my veins. Because no longer am I stuck in a marriage where I hate Jace. I'm happy. I'm going to be okay.

He pulls away slightly to look down at me, a new fire blazing in those beautiful tawny eyes. "Are you sure? I need to know Clarissa. Are you one hundred percent sure, because I need to know." Jace whispers.

I nod without breaking his gaze. He takes a small breath before speaking again.

"In that case, it's time for your birthday present."

I'm about to open my mouth, surprised at the realization he had known it was my birthday all along. Had he sensed my bad mood and called my parents to figure it out or something?

He answers my question before I can ask it. Jace pases in his action of reaching for his back pocket, shooting me a look. "It's past midnight. Of course I remembered today is officially your 25th birthday Clarissa. I'm not an idiot."

I blush lightly, but it quickly fades as the exasperated expression slips off of Jace's face and is replaced by quiet determination. He finds what he's looking for in his back pocket, and his hand stills. A beat passes, and he pulls out the last thing I would ever expect to see.

A small, black velvet ring box is clutched in between his long fingers. And for a moment, I stop breathing.

Jace's gaze doesn't leave mine as he slowly lowers himself onto his knee. I want to tell him to stop, to scream and ask what the hell kind of prank he's pulling, but I'm mute.

"Please don't run away right now. Because that look in your eye tells me you're going to run and I really don't want you to run. I want you to listen." His voice is a whisper. I can't bring myself to nod, only to lock my knees and pray I don't bolt.

"There's something I need you to know. And now that I know that you want this- that you want me as much as I want you, I need to do this." I clench my fists tight, afraid to breathe. "I don't want to be with you when being with you is a lie. When the smiles we share in public are for cameras- not for each other." He takes another breath, and I see the nervousness spark in his eyes before he opens the box. "When the ring I give you when we're engaged isn't from me."

Inside the purple lined box is a small ring, silver. It's a tiny thing, yet the intricacy is beautiful. The two sides around the emerald break apart and come together around it, surrounding it with silver vines. Emerald.

"Emerald." I whisper out loud, voice barely illegible.

He laughs without humor. "I'm about to sound horribly cheesy and disgusting, but I saw this in the shop and- and it reminded me of you. Like when you get pissed off at me when I say some lewd comment and your eyes spark this color."

I want to laugh, or possibly roll my eyes. I can't. I just keep staring at the ring and the unspoken question.

"I can't keep living on like this. It hurts. It actually, physically hurts when I see you smile for the cameras and then drop my hand and look away when no one's looking. With you convinced that you don't feel anything for me, and that the look in my eyes I know you see isn't real. And I can't keep going on acting as if this arranged marriage is the bane of my existence. I'm not saying that if we started of real I would propose this early, hell I don't even know if we would have lasted. But my point is- it happened. It happened and I don't want it to end, and I don't want it to be a show we put on for the rest of the world." Jace stands up, and he moves closer to me. So close that the small box and impossible promise is the only thing between us. "I want this to be real. I want this." He dips his head down lightly, nose brushing against mine. I don't move away. I can't move away. "I want us."

I open my mouth. No words come out. I know what my head is screaming at me. I know what words are stuck in my throat. But I wait. I wait for him to speak the words, to show me he means this. That he wants me. That he wants us.

His forehead falls against mine, a shuddering breath escaping his lips and washing over me delicately. A hand lies on my waist, so hesitantly I can barely feel the electric brush his skin always supplies. His mouth opens, and everything stops.

"Marry me, Clarissa." Jace whispers. "For real. Marry me."

The wind keeps stirring our hair. The coolness still brushes our skin. The waves still lap at our feet. But everything has stopped. And he waits, he waits for me to decide the rest of our future together.

So I decide.

**Goodnight guys. **


	19. Beautiful Birthdays

**Hola!  
>I bet you guys are dying for this, so I'll put my note on the bottom. Love you guys. <strong>

**Ya'll Ready?  
>LEGGO.<strong>

"Clarissa, I swear if you don't wake up I will throw you into the ocean without any damn hesistation!"

I groan deeply into my pillow, not ready to see blinding sunlight this early in the morning. "Go away Jace!" I yell, wanting to sleep in, I pry one eye open and glare at the bedroom door he's shouting through. "It is my birthday and if I want to sleep in I damn well will!"

He cracks the door open and pokes his head in, a ridiculous smile on his face. "So you don't want your birthday breakfast?" He asks innocently, yet the gleam in his eyes give away that he knows he's found my weakness. And damn it if he isn't right.

Because as soon as he mentions food, I shoot up straight, clutching the large white sheet around my chest- suddenly wishing I had the foresight to throw on pajamas after last night. Eh, too late now.

"I'm awake. Bring me the food." I demand. Jace's grin spreads as he knees open the door, carrying a large tray heaped with enough food to feed an army. Muffins, coffee, orange juice, pancakes and more are all laid out in perfection, and I can feel my mouth watering. Oh damn, Jace knew how to please a woman.

His hair is tousled up, but at least he's wearing a shirt and dark grey sweatpants. Well, definitely better than me right now. Jace hums a deep version of Happy Birthday under his breath as he casually strolls over, taking his sweet time to give me my damn food. and I can't hide my grin any longer. I break into a large smile as he sets the tray down on the nightstand, and I realize that there's also white roses sitting in a clear vase next to it. When did he get those? "Happy birthday, Clarissa." He whispers lowly, planting a soft kiss on my forehead. My smile is so big it hurts.

"Did you seriously make all of this food yourself? You can barely make coffee Jace." He huffs, looking offended.

"Of course I made it all! How dare you doubt me?" Jace smirks and leans in for a real kiss, but I raise my brows and move back from his lips.

He sighs, caving in. "Fine, I woke up early and ran out to the little Italian breakfast place we stopped by last week. Happy?"

I cross my arms, letting out a disappointed sigh. "Well well Jace, already lying huh? I don't think I can marry a compulsive liar." Pouting out my lip, I move my head to the side dramatically. Jace lets out a low growl from the base of his throat, two fingers grabbing my chin lightly. His face is close to mine now, a playful sparkle in his gilted eyes.

"Well I'm afraid you already said yes, so there's no backing out now, my Clarissa." He says with a tone of finality, right before kissing me. I let myself melt a little, reminded of last night. He hadn't even breathed after I said yes, and the world had stopped rotating. Only after whispering his name once did he move again, throwing his arms around me and picking me up in a huge hug. It was the greatest feeling I had ever felt, my heart practically stopping my chest. He had carried me all the way back to the house, where we fell into each other for hours, and he hadn't stopped whispering my name all night. It had gone on forever, and I wished it had never ended.

Jace hand slowly slides down my arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his path. His fingers intertwine with mine, gently tugging at the small ring I had on since last night. I shudder against his lips, my body yielding to his immediately. He groans lightly and pulls me closer, and I feel his fingers start to trace the edge of the sheet currently wrapped around me. I sigh and pull away, afraid of wasting away an entire birthday in bed. Although…

"While I would love to spend an entire day in bed with you.." I trail off for a moment, letting my fingers gently run across his cheek. Jace closes his eyes and leans into my touch, cool breath washing over my palm. He's annoyingly beautiful. "It's my twenty-fifth birthday, and we are in Italy. We can spend days in bed back in New York." I promise, biting my lip.

Jace's eyes open, his brow raised as he stares back at me. "Don't doubt I won't hold you to that, Clarissa." He says with a tone of finality, raising himself off of me. "If you don't want me to keep you to myself all day, I'd go change if I were you." His eyes quickly skim my sheet-wrapped figure, smirking when my cheeks fill with blush. I throw a pillow at him.

"Just let me get changed asshat. And bring me some syrup for my pancakes." Jace salutes and leaves the room, letting me collapse against the pillows with relief. I'm in Italy on my birthday with my fiance. And there's _food._ Somebody pinch me now.

After donning clean cotton shorts and a tank top, I welcome Jace back into the room- checking to see if he brought the maple syrup first obviously. He picked up the tray and we went to the patio, the sun already baking the coast to a humid warmth despite the early morning. The water's peaceful, a brilliant light blue that's almost crystalline. The small table in between our patio chairs held the tray as we attacked it with a vengeance. Well mostly me inappropriately moaning with my mouth full of pancakes and Jace eyeing them jealously. "Should I be bothered that you seem to enjoy pancakes more than me?"

I wave a loaded fork at him. "Well, are you covered in maple syrup?"

He raises a single brow at me. "You never told me you were kinky, _ma rousse ardente_."

Rolling my eyes, I ignore the heat pooling in my stomach at his last words. It's been a few days since he pulled out the sexy french card.

"You know, speaking French is definitely not as impressive when we're in _Europe_, Jace." I reprimand him, finishing off the coffee. It doesn't stop his smug grin.

"It's impressive to you." He shoots back, speaking around his mouthful of french toast which was incidentally the last of my birthday breakfast. Giving him a dirty look, I stretch out my tired limbs in the sun, reveling at the feeling coursing through me. Ah, it's going to be a damn good birthday.

Sitting up straight, I focus on Jace. "Alright, so what's next?"

He crosses his arms, giving me an amused look. "What's next? Did you expect me to plan out an entire day's worth of entertainment?"

I scoff at him, momentarily pissed off. Son of a bitch did not just blow off my birthday. Yeah yeah yeah, he proposed and all, but didn't he even plan a dinner?

That is until he chuckles, rising out of his patio chair and bringing his face close to mine. His breath tickles my hair, my chin brushing against his light, sexy stubble. "Because you were right. Go get dressed, we're going out to the plaza and then later to a restaurant for dinner." His lips brush against my cheek before he picks up the dirty tray and strolls away. I'm left with the world's stupidest grin on my face, staring at nothing. I repeat, damn good birthday.

For the first time, I got to wear a sundress on my birthday.

Usually around this time it was freezing in New York, yet Italy is still as warm as it was in July. The loose white dress fluttered gently in the wind, the intricate blue mosaics printed on it shining. Jace and I have been on the plaza for about an hour, and I'd already acquired a few shopping bags. Jace had refused to let me pay for anything, and I'm still in the midst of determining if this was a 'It's Your Birthday' thing, 'I'm Your Fiancee' thing, or 'I'm a Macho Douchebag Guy Who Has To Pay For Everything To Show Irrational Dominance' thing. I decide to convince myself it's a birthday thing as to not ruin my bubbly mood.

I point to a barking golden retriever, his shaggy ears flapping as he tries to escape from his struggling owner in order to run to another dog. "Jace, I found your twin."

He slows his pace to shoot me a dark look. "Rude Clarissa. That's just rude." He declares. I shoot a grin up at him, not letting it waver until I see amusement dancing in his eyes. Oh, he loved my asshole attitude. We continue our easy pace along the cobblestone path, lucky that it isn't as crowded as the street fair we went to yesterday- and no parrots are present.

I drag Jace into practically every antique and painting store I see, while he drags me into every chocolate store he sees. After the third one, I step aside and give him a look. "Since when do you have such a sweet tooth?" I accuse, stealing one of his chocolate strawberries. He gives me a look as if I'd just murdered his puppy. Or his doggie double from earlier.

"Since always, Clarissa. I'm injured you would ever think otherwise." Another truffle. How has he not gotten sick?

"Just when i thought this was getting romantic, you seem to like the chocolate more than me." I grumble, grinning at him sideways as I steal away the last strawberry. He rolls his eyes stopping us there on the street. I raise my brows, hoping we don't get trampled by another chocoholic on their way into the store. "Jace, what are you-"

He kisses me. It isn't his usual demanding, drug like kiss that leaves me melted. It's soft and sweet, a gentle touch like a promise. My hands lightly grasp his forearms, holding myself steady as I get lost for a moment. It's over too soon.

Jace gently pulls away, a small smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. "Clarissa_, _I'm afraid that I'm pretty sure your kiss is sweeter than even these chocolates." He announces with a sigh, as if it's such a burden. I laugh a little, ducking my head to hide my blush as I begin walking away.

"It's called lip balm Jace." I say coolly, trying to hide just how much he took my breath away. He chuckles softly as he regains our original walking place, but this time his hand smoothly slips into mine. I lean slightly into his embrace, a stupid grin on my face as we rejoin the light stream of pedestrians on the Italian walkway. Damn good birthday.

"Happy birthday Clary!" Is the first thing out of Mom's mouth.

I grin softly, although I know she can't see it over the phone. "Thanks Mom." Is my soft response, most of my mind preoccupied with not burning off my hair. Curling wands are shit- how to people with straight hair do this?

Yes, I'm curling my already curly hair. _So what if I wanted my curls to look glossy and organized for once? Sue me. _Halfway done, and I'm pretty sure half my fingers have been burnt off. This better look damn good.

"So, how's Italy darling?" Mom questions, and I can hear Luke's soft voice in the background. "Oh, and Luke says that you have to have some authentic pizza while you're there. Frankly I think it's too cheesy." I grin at the muffled outraged cry from Luke. I forgot his love for Italian pizza. Though many a nights have been wasted away with the rest of us arguing that technically _all _pizza is Italian. Luke refused to budge.

"It's great mom, I really love it here. The beachhouse Jace got is beautiful." I but in before the pizza war of the Fray household can return with a vengeance.

"Oh, yes, I'm surprised he rented out an entire beach house! Lucky you!" Jocelyn chuckles lightly, but I can sense the apprehension in her tone. She's worried about Jace and I.

I put the curler down on the bathroom counter, leaning lightly against the cool marble. "Mom, I promise Jace and I are doing fine. Great actually. We.. sat down and had a real talk. About us. Turns out we both realized that there's something here in between us. Something we're going to give a shot." My voice is soft, and I eye the small ring that catches the fluorescent bathroom light in the emerald stone. I still can't get over the irony.

Jocelyn practically squeals. "Seriously? Things are that good? Oh Clary, I'm so happy. Just knowing that you're happy-" Her voice breaks off, and I already know she's holding back tears. It kind of makes me want to cry too. I probably should have told her about Jace's proposal, yet I don't want to spoil it. That ring, those words. It's our secret for now, until we get back into the real world.

"Thanks mom… I promise you I'm doing good. I promise. Jace is actually taking me out for a birthday dinner soon, and we went shopping all day today. It's a pretty good way to spend your birthday." I say, hoping she can hear my smile as I return to the strenuous hair curling.

"In that case, I won't keep you any longer. I just wanted to say happy birthday, and I hope Italy is going great. I'm glad you got a couple of weeks worry free." Her voice falters off for a minute, and my heart clenches at the indirect mention of Jonathan and Valentine. I didn't want to worry about them, not on my birthday. I didn't care if it was dangerous, Jace and I deserve some time away from the man hunt.

"Anyways, have a good birthday. Be safe. I love you." Luke shouts an I love you from the background, and I grin. I miss them.

"I love you too mom." With that she hangs up, and I resume curling my hair. My face is glowing, the gold accents to my eyes standing out with the help of the minimal makeup I applied. Who knew eyeliner works so many wonders?  
>I let the final curl fall, and I eye my work. My hair falls in perfect barrel curls that shine in the white light, reaching all the way to my naval. Pushing it into a deep side part, it bounce up and spills over my right shoulder, the hairstyle suiting my face. A few silver pins here and there, and I'm shockingly happy with my hair. Damn, why can't it look this good all the time?<p>

Picking up the dress hanging from the shower curtain, I eye it skeptically, wondering if I should brave the style. The neckline wasn't even a neckline- it plunged to my naval. Daring? Damn straight,

"Oh, what the hell." I mutter, slipping it off of the hanger. I slip it on gently, the silk of the white material gliding over my skin in the most perfect way. The waistband settles around my hips, and I lift the two wide strips of cloth and drape them around my shoulders. Tying them into a loose bow in the back, I step back to see the look in the full length body mirror.

The dress is ridiculous. Not in a bad way, but in a 'A Mormon Would Faint If They Saw Me' way. The white silk compliments my skin and gives it the illusion of color, and the two wide straps that make up the front rest on my shoulders and hang off of my back. The deep space in the middle of the strips expose the soft skin of my stomach, and I pray to every God there is my breasts don't make a surprise appearance and abandon the sewn in cups.

Adding a final touch of hair spray and a wide silver cuff, I decide I'm ready. I feel as if I look slightly ageless, glowing with youth with wisdom of age. Is this what every 25 year thinks on their birthday?

_Of course not, you're just being weird _I chide myself, finally turning away from the mirror. Slipping into white, short heeled pumps, I leave the large bathroom and enter the bedroom. Jace is standing at the vanity, in the midst of tying a tie. His fingers freeze as I appear in the reflection of the mirror, and he turns slowly to face me.

Jace in a suit might as well be the death of me.

Elegantly cut, the black blazer and slacks fit him unfairly well. He wears a simple black dress shirt underneath it, and the entirely black combo suits him. Lithe build defined clearly, his golden skin almost glows in comparison to the dark shades. The undertones to his hair stand out, giving it more of a coppery feel than before. His eyes are heated, fixated on me. I attempt to stand a little taller, to not appear oh so dazzled by him. Yet I can't help it- he's stunningly, heartbreakingly beautiful, and it ticks me off. He's so not allowed to look better than me on my birthday.

I clear my throat lightly, stepping closer to him. "Here, let me tie that." Plucking the ends of the tie off of his chest, I tie it expertly into a windsor knot, keeping my fingers steady and my expression cool. He watches me the entire time, even as I tuck it back into his jacket and smooth my hands over his lapels and letting them linger. "I didn't realize you could pull of the entire black look. It's surprisingly sexy." I murmur, a graceful smirk painted onto my lips. Tipping my head up to meet his gaze, a refuse to look away. His eyes are dark, possessive, and I have a clear idea of what's running through his mind. I raise my brows, deciding to have fun with this. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

His little laugh rumbles deep in his chest, and I feel it underneath my fingertips. His hand comes up and presses against the bare skin of my back, until I'm flush with him. I bite my lip hard to hold back my surprised gasp, staring up at him with wide eyes. His head moves to my neck, hot breath blowing against my skin. I shiver. "Actually no, just imagining what I'd rather do tonight than go out." Jace nips lightly at the sensitive skin above my collarbone, and I curve into his embrace. His voice is a low growl now. "And in that dinner, you're the dessert."

If I hadn't burnt my fingers for a good hour working on this damn hairstyle, I probably wouldn't have hesitated in Jace's tempting offer. "While I love the sound of that, this dress is too expensive to not wear. So put on your shoes, we're going to dinner Jace." I announce, picking up the crystal drop earrings from the vanity and inserting them. I can feel jace's appreciative eyes on me, and I hide my grin.

"I do love that dress, it looks damn good on you." Jace turns and starts to walk out of the bedroom, but not before calling one last remark over his shoulder. "Though I still think it would look a lot better on the bedroom floor." Rolling my eyes, I try not to show how much I agree.

The restaurant Jace takes me to is atop a small cliff, one that perfectly overlooks the coast. We sit in a booth that is alongside a wall that is entirely made out of glass, facing out into the moonlight bathed sand. The sight is almost as beautiful as the boy who sits across from me.

Light conversation between Jace and I kept at a steady pace, yet I don't miss his gaze. He's practically burning holes into me, eyes drinking me in as if I'm the coast laid out beneath us. My skin feels warm, the light blush over my cheeks refusing to fade. I feel.. alive.

"You know Jace, I have to hand it to you. This is probably one of my best birthdays so far." He grins over his glass of white wine, a proud glimmer in his eyes.

"I know, I'm pretty damn amazing." He says evenly. I roll my eyes, but my smile doesn't fall.

"You're lucky even your attitude isn't enough to spoil my good mood." I retort, swallowing another bite of my pasta. Damn, Italian food is good in Italy. Go figure.

"Please, you love my attitude." Jace waves it off with a flick of his hand, and I can't help but to silently agree. He raises a glass of his sparkling wine, a smile curving his lips. "Now, to your birthday. Here's to many more amazing ones, _ma rousse ardente._ And my attitude." He adds the last part as if it's an afterthought, before winking at me over his glass. I smile back before tapping my flute against his, murmuring the words under my lips.

"To many more amazing ones." I take a long drink, feeling my veins warm slightly. _And your attitude. _

Jace sets the glass down, and he sobers quickly. "This trip has been great, it seriously has Clarissa. But- we can't ignore what's waiting for us in a couple of days. Eventually we have to go home, and we have to deal with the problem of your brother and father."

Ah, there goes the good mood.

I set my glass down, clenching the table before letting go. Suddenly the food doesn't seem so appetizing anymore. "Yeah, I know. It's just- I don't know what to do Jace." I meet his eyes, a silent plea in mine. "I don't know what to do. I'm not some super spy or P.I, how are we supposed to deal with this- hell, I can't even wrap my head around this. How am I supposed to?" I feel all that horrible helplessness come back in waves and break over me.

Jace mutters a curse under his breath, reaching across the table and grasping my hands lightly. "Clarissa, look at me." When I don't, he squeezes harder. "Please."

My eyes meet his, and I hope he doesn't see my lip trembling. His voice is soft "This entire situation is messed up. It reminds me of one of those really horrible action films, except it's a lot more real and a lot more fucked up." His eyes plead with me, bright and gold in the dimness of the restaurant.

"I promised to keep you safe. And I'm not going back on that. So please, let's deal with your worries once back in New York- I refuse to waste your birthday on them." His voice is strong, certain in his own beliefs. And I can feel myself relaxing. Jace is like a salve, comforting me as if nothing is wrong. Though I know it's far from over, it's over for now. So I simply give his hands a small squeeze before I let go, order another glass of wine, and let myself forget for the time being.

Though I'm far from drunk, I certainly feel a lot lighter.

I let loose a little laugh as Jace unlocks the door to the beachouse, an arm wrapped around my waist. I lean into his embrace, the heat radiating off of his flush skin comforting in the salty wind. A hand curled around his waist, we enter the living room where Jace deposits me on the couch. I glare up at him. "You know, I am not drunk. I can walk by myself."

He raises a brow at me accusingly, loosening his tie with one hand. I refrain from telling him just how sexy that is. "In those heels? You could barely walk without an ounce of wine in you, I'm not risking it."

Rolling my eyes, I undo the straps and stand up, feeling significantly shorter. I follow Jace into the bedroom, where he throws his tie onto the bed. Turning around, he shoots me a teasing smile. "So, did you enjoy your birthday extravaganza?" He questions, sticking his hands into his pocket. I grin, floating towards him on feet relieved from the stress of heels.

"It was damn amazing." I'm in front of him now, hands gently cupping his face. I bite my lip, surveying his reaction. The look in his eyes encourages me wildly. "Though, I don't think I'm done yet.." I lean in, planting a soft and heated kiss on his lips. He reacts to me without question, a deep groan stirring me as his hands settle gently around my waist. Yet he still pulls apart.

"Clarissa, I'm not really sure how much wine you had." Jace whispers, looking like he wanted to punch himself. I jerk away, my eyes narrowing.

"Do you want me to recite the alphabet backwards, Jace? I'm fine." My gaze softens, zeroing in on his lips. "Now, kiss me asshole"

His arms circle around my waist, drawing me in tightly. A smirk plays on his lips, eyes bright and warm. "Well well well Clarissa, seems like someone's come down with birthday brat syndrome." He claims. With a laugh, I shut him up.

Damn good birthday.

o.O.o

His fists clench in the darkness, long fingernails digging so hard into his skin he won't be surprised if blood starts to flow. He doesn't care.

All he can focus on is the small, blurry image painted across the monitor in a way that sickens him. She looks beautiful, in the barely there white dress and the perfect curls on her shoulder. Her eyes are focused on the man he will do anything to take down, to crush under his shoe as if he is nothing but the butt of a cheap cigarette. A scowl spreads angrily across his face, his body shaking with the rage that begged him to fly to whatever shit get away he tried to pull to escape. Oh, if only they knew.

His breathing stops for a moment, staggering in his chest. Is that a-?

The two front legs of the chair he'd been swaying back slam to the hardwood floor in a resonating bang, his long fingers desperately flying over the keys until the picture zoomed in and cleared. Still fuzzy, yet he can make out the single thing that lets loose the angry roar of rage that bounces off of the metal walls and back at him, drilling into his brain. A single, tiny ring sits upon her long pianists' finger, that was wrapped around a flute of champagne. A ring.

He did not. The son of a bitch did not dare to propose for real, quicker than the tempo of the ruse they all danced suggested.

The blood pours now. Black in the dim, barely there light, it drips in a steady beat out of his clenched fist and onto his lap. He crossed the line. It was time- there wasn't reason to dance around anymore.

As he softly stands up, not making a sound, and starts to ascend the stairs that lead out of the rooms. And whispers one final thing.

"Happy birthday, sister of mine."

**I am actually so so tired. **

**Okay I'll keep this short. YES. SHE SAID YES YOU NUGGET'S. ARE YA'LL HAPPY.**

**Quick update because I'm a bitch and haven't updated- **

**I think I'm color blind. Everytime I see a person with blue eyes i think they're grey. Is everyone just less attuned to colors or am I blind? REAL QUESTIONS PEOPLE**

**I love being on break, I've already rewatched 15 episodes of Agents of SHIELD and Ward is my husband. Fight me Skye. **

**I am close to the end with both KOL and LIO! Are ya'll excited for the climax? Warning- shit goes down. Also those chapters will take a while to get up, mostly because I plan on making them excruciatingly detailed. Oops. **

**I was going to update this the other day but some shit happened and basically self esteem issues came back with a vengeance so I decided to cry and eat oranges instead of finishing my writing. Fight me.**

**Also, I have an announcement- I'm going to be leaving fanfiction once I'm done with these stories. I just feel like I've seriously matured with my writing and want to explore different styles that aren't fanfiction. I'm really sorry if anybody actually wanted me to post another story, but that's just not going to happen. My dream is to get published, and I need to move forward and start writing my own novels. And hey, who knows, maybe one day you can read my writing in hardcover :) I love and always will love these stories, remember them, and cherish them and all the experience I've gained. But it's time guys.**

**Also, I'm considering starting a writing blog once I finish these. If I did, would you guys read? Because let me know! **

**Okay, enough of me rambling! I hope you all like this chapter although it was more of a filler with few important points, I seriously enjoyed writing it! Also, you guys were pretty silent on my last KOL update, so let me know if that chapter sucked or something. Oops. **

**I love you all! - XOXO Madeline**


	20. Bittersweet Homecomings

**So I actually haven't slept in two days. I'm not kidding. Two all nighters. Two large frappe's. I'm insane. **

**I actually have been super blocked lately, and whenever I get writer's block my insomnia likes to make an appearance. So hopefully, tonight I'll knock out. But first, it's 8:30 here and I gotta survive the entire day before I can sleep in order to salvage my sleep schedule. **

**Okay enough talking. I'm very sorry that this is such an incredibly short chapter. One you read you'll understand why. Also, my next chapter is going to be a good while, because of the climax of the story being in the next chapter and the chapter after mostly. Okay, I'm sorry! I love you all, gonna go pound another coffee!**

**Ya'll ready?!**

**LEGGO.**

My fingers twirl the chain of the locket hanging around my neck slowly, tangling and detangling without me taking notice. Instead, I focus on the coolness of the breeze coming in from the cracked open window of the New York City cab. Jace had wanted to have a car come and pick us up, but I was way too tired for luxury. After a seven hours on a plane with an annoyingly peppy lady named Susan next to me, all I want is my own bed after several long weeks. Though at the thought of Italy, I can already feel my heart yearning for the sand beaches and clear skies. The fact that it looks close to thundering outside doesn't help.

"Hey, did you leave your head on the beach?" I jump slightly, turning my head to look at Jace. One eyebrow raised, he gives me a sleepy stare through the few locks of hair that fall over his forehead. He's annoyingly cute, even when he should have bags under his eyes. The son of a bitch didn't even have any.

"No, but I left my heart, soul, and reason to live there." I mutter moodily, dropping my hand from my neck. He rolls his eyes, reaching across the musty cab seat and squeezing my hand once, tightly.

"Well I promise we will plan another trip back there soon, maybe we can look for your will to live." He states, though I know he's probably so sleep deprived I could get a Rolex and the papers to his cars if I tried.

"Sure Jace." I sigh, squeezing back. Casting my eyes up towards the skyline, I have to hide the small, tired smile. Being in New York after several weeks did feel as if my feet are finally back on familiar ground. I just don't know if it's solid or not.

The familiar tall building our apartment sits atop of comes into view, and I ignore the slight queasiness the accompanies the warmth. _It's going to be fine. _

With a rough jolt, the angry looking cab driver pulls to a stop in front of the curb, narrowly missing an elder man who looks too frail to walk, or even be alive. That is until he starts spewing curse words I've never even heard Luke yell at the tv when his team lost the superbowl.

Furrowing his brows, Jace grabs my hand quickly. "Okay, we should leave before we end up on COPS." Murmuring an agreement, I quickly step outside. Though it's only the afternoon, the New York air is still cold and crisp, snapping against my rosy cheeks in a way I'm familiar with. My lungs sting at the breath of icy air, and I huddle farther into my jacket. Ah, goodbye Italy. My heart actually breaks a little at the thought of repacking all those sundresses.

Pulling out the rest of the luggage, Jace hands the cabbie some cash. Though he's so busy yelling at the now advancing guy, I'm surprised he even noticed.

Jace starts pulling the suitcases over to the lobby, and I follow him into the warm building. The blonde girl with the ridiculously long pink nails is there again,and her gaze instantly brightens upon seeing us. Correction, upon seeing _Hollywood Heartthrob . _Oh, how I wanted to punch her in the face.

" ! It's a pleasure to see you again! Have you been enjoying some time off?" The look in her eyes told me she would be okay with him spending time off in her bed. Over my dead body honey.

Casually glancing up at her in between signing in to get our keys, he shoots her a small, disinterested smile. "Oh you know, just a little quiet time with the fiance. Italy was beautiful." Her face is almost comical to watch. When she glances up at me, I smile and brush my hair back with my left hand, already knowing how well the tiny ring catches the fluorescent light. Jace has good taste.

"Well, glad to have you back." Her voice is flat, face tight with contained annoyance.I shoot her a small smile before Jace straightens up, our keys in hand.

"Of course." My tone is sweet, measured as I give her an even stare back. She doesn't seem to honey her words as much now.

In the elevator, I shoot Jace an amused glance. "So, I guess you're going to have to get used to no more attention from your groupies now, honey."

He just laughs. "Please, you already know they'll still be after me when I'm fifty and old."

I slide my gaze over to him. "Ooh, so should I call you granddaddy in 30 years? Kinky." Instead of the expected laugh or snarky retort, I just get silence. "Jace?"

Turning over to look at him, I bite back my next question at the look on his face. He looks a little surprised, but strangely happy. "What? Why do you look like you just killed your worst enemy?"

"My aunt Meredith is still alive, so no." He steps towards me, feet steady over the metal moving floor. His arms wrap around me lithely, and I cautiously smile up at him. "It's just, that's the first time you ever mentioned anything about our future besides what we're going to eat for dinner. I like it." The kiss he presses to my forehead is soft, but I still close my eyes underneath his touch. I don't feel so tired anymore.

The next elevator ride is short, and even as the doors open I picture falling into the bed I had made up with fresh sheets right before I left. Although, Isabelle doesn't seem to have the same plan.

Because the first thing I see when the steel doors open is Isabelle, and then next Simon, and Magnus and Alec, all shouting surprise right in my faces.

Well I'm certainly not tired anymore.

"Uh, Isabelle? What are you doing here?" I ask slowly, still trying to take in her enthusiasm. They all clutch wine flutes, and- does Magnus actually have a party hat on? Oh lord help me.

"It's your surprise welcome home party Clary!" Isabelle runs forward, throwing her long arms around me and drawing me into a hug that practically cuts off my circulation. Pulling back, she beams a smile down at me that's practically brighter than the sun. Her dark brown eyes are warm with excitement, chunks of long black hair falling across her face. Despite how tired I am, I still smile up at her.

"Well, you certainly got the surprise part right." Jace chokes out, eyes still blinking in the harshness of the light. Magnus and Alec rush forward next, throwing their arms around us in excitement. Everybody starts to talk at once, and Jace and I shoot each other helpless, tired glances before succumbing to the wrath of an Isabelle planned event. It's going to be a long day.

Three glasses of wine later, Magnus is drunk.

"Now, Clary darling, tell us of the shopping!" I cast an amused glance up at Magnus as he perches himself onto the sofa arm, swirling the glass of wine in his long fingers in a motion so smooth I start to question if he's drunk or not. Well I would if it wasn't for how much he slurs his words.

"The shopping was great, I bought some beautiful necklaces. I'll show you soon!" _Whenever I know that you won't upchuck wine and caviar all over them. _

Isabelle sits down next to me, an evil glint in her eye as she takes another long drink from her oversized glass. "While I love a good accessory," she leans in closer and her voice drops down to a whisper, "I'm dying to know how_ Jace _was." Her wink doesn't really help.

Magnus practically falls into my lap from excitement, eyes brightening at the mention of Jace. "Oh yes, you have to spill! How romantic was it? Did you guys do candlelight dinners?" He leans in even closer, until I can see each of the few hairs in his filled in brows. "Did you guys have sex on the beach?!"

"Just because you're drunk Magnus, doesn't mean I am. I still have ears." Jace reminds us from the kitchen, a brow raised as he brings out the third bottle per request of Magnus earlier. Alec eyes him jealously, taking another moody drink from his water. Oh, the problems of being the designated driver.

I shoot Izzy a warning glance. "Be quiet Isabelle!" I call out, loud enough for Jace to here, but not before a wink in her direction. That conversation will be held later.

She leans back, smacking a hand against my thigh a little too hard. "Alright, not now. But.." She straightens up, eyes sparkling as her points towards my left hand. "You are going to explain that ring right now."

Magnus practically snaps his neck, the mention of a ring bringing his suddenly lazer sharp eyes straight onto my finger. "What the hell is that?!" His booming voice, that now barely slurs, brings Alec closer also, and suddenly everybody seems to be focusing on the tiny ring. I hope it doesn't snap underneath the pressure.

"It's a ring Magnus. An engagement ring to be exact." Jace answers coolly. He's leaning against the doorway easily, a brow raised as he loosely holds a bottle of wine in his hand. Magnus isn't as composed.

"Nooo, it's damn well not!" The wine glass comes down so hard, Alec has to reach over and steady it before it explodes all over my carpet. "First of all, that's not the ring Stefan and I had agreed on for you two. Second of all, I know for sure that you didn't schedule an event in your _public_, arranged marriage without your _publicist,_ who in case you've forgotten is me, _Magnus._" He's waving his hands above his tousled hair, voice rising in exasperation. Jace just looks amused.

"Okay Magnus, I would dearly appreciate it if you could stop waving your arms before you knock over a lamp. And yes I know you're my publicist, but this wasn't exactly.. public." His eyes flash over to me for a moment, and i'm back on that beach with his arms around me and his lips are mine. I can feel the goosebumps on my arms.

Before Magnus can kill the furniture, Alec steps up with slightly concerned eyes. "Okay Magnus, I love you but at least sit down and hear the man out." He doesn't go easy- Alec practically has to shove him into a couch before Jace speaks again.

"It's kind of complicated, but Clarissa and I decided that we wanted to take things into our own hands when it concerns our private life. We didn't want to undermine you, it's just we wanted to keep some things more intimate than planning out a fake proposal on TV."

I jump in before Magnus gets riled up again. "Yeah Magnus! We love you, and you're a great publicist, but this was just a personal thing. Plus, now you don't have to go out of your way to plan a proposal!" Putting a comforting arm around him, I shoot Jace a look and he quickly pops the top on the next bottle, pouring Magnus an even larger glass of wine. Good solution.

He accepts the glass with only a look of slight malice up at Jace. "Well I guess it is a relief we don't have to do the proposal- booking you on Ellen would have been ridiculously expensive." Magnus mutters into his wine glass. Alec gives me a look, sitting on the other side of his now thoroughly drunk boyfriend. Not my fault Magnus has a weakness for Chardonnay.

Though she had a few glasses herself, Isabelle still seems sober enough to help me clean.

We can hear the distinct protests of Magnus, insisting that the party must go on. I don't even want to look over my shoulder to see the situation that is Alec trying to get him back into his coat. Instead Izzy and I just continue to dry the too many wine glasses we had all run through. Though it's silent, I get the inevitable question.

The steady squeaking of her dish towel against the glass slows down. "So, are you and Jace a legitimate thing now? Like, actual marriage? Not a publicity stunt?"

Biting my lip, I don't look up at her. "Actually yeah. We're working on a real relationship now. It's kinda great." I smile to myself, hoping that Isabelle knows what I mean.

The squeaking stops. "Do you love him?"

My fingers pause, a glass still dangling on its way to the drying rack. "What?"

She turns towards me, a steely look in her eye. "I didn't stutter Clary. I want to know if you really love him, or if you're just doing this to humor him or because it's easier, or-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up." I lift up two hands, blinking. "Isabelle, listen to me. I don't know if I love Jace. But," I bite my lip hard before admitting the next words. "I know that I can. But, this isn't exactly a normal relationship. But I want it to be. It's not just going to happen in a couple of days, but it's going to. Both of us want it that much." Isabelle still looks unsure, but I see some of the tension leaving her arms. "Hey," I say softly, stepping forward. "I'm not going to hurt him. I promise you. He means something to me."

Isabelle bites down on her lip hard, but she nods. "I believe you. But, Jace is like a brother to me. I have to worry about him." Rolling my eyes, i draw her in for a short hug.

"If we both don't watch over him, he'll accidentally set a building on fire." I remind her quickly. She snorts in response.

"Please, he would do it on purpose just because he was bored."

Nodding my head, we both smile and walk out of the kitchen into the living room, where a tipsy Magnus is practically being force fed water by Alec. Isabelle hurries over to help Alec from collapsing underneath the six foot something of weight currently humming 'Proud Mary' on his shoulder. I'm about to walk over as well, but Jace's' arm quickly loops around my waist.

His voice is low and throaty in my ear, chin resting lightly on my shoulder. "You should know, I heard your quick little girl talk with Izzy just now." I feel my cheeks blush deep red, and I turn to address him but he blocks me with a soft kiss on my cheek. "And I agree."

A small smile paints my lips, and half turn to look him in his eyes. His smile his small, and his eyes warm. "Really?"

His kiss on my forehead was soft. "Really, you nerd. Now come on. let's say goodbye."

It takes a minute for Alec and Magnus to both stumble into the waiting elevator, with Isabelle right behind them. I swear, I can still hear Magnus' haunting rendition of Proud Mary through the walls.

"All I want to do is _sleep._" Jace's groan seems to go on forever, even as he collapses onto the couch. I resist the urge to sit on his stomach until he stopped complaining.

"Then go to sleep and stop bugging me." I retort, crossing my arms tiredly.

He shoots me a dirty look. "Because even actors have to go to job appointments, Clarissa. My manager insists that after such a long vacation I need to do some interviews. Normally I would talk to magnus, but he seems more interested in his liquor than my career at the moment."

"Oh please, like you didn't intentionally get some wine in him before you told him about the engagement." I raise my brows accusingly, and he mutters something that sounds suspiciously like him agreeing. That's what I thought, Goldilocks.

"Fine, now if you don't mind, I'm going to be late." He peels himself off the couch, walking down the hallway to probably do that annoying guy thing where they shove their head underneath the faucet. What's wrong with washing your face normally, or maybe a shower?!

Soon after he leaves, and I'm left alone in the apartment. Though sunset hasn't come, the sky looks dark outside the large glass pane the makes up the left wall, revealing the thick grey clouds swirling over the tops of the sky rise building. Oh, I missed that view.

The cup of coffee I brew is probably twice as strong as it should be, but the small glass of wine had left me feeling fogged. Padding lazily around the living room, I draw the maroon shawl that hangs over the sofa tightly around my shoulders, shivering against the coolness of the large room. Oh, how I want to sleep. Though I know I can't sleep with all these couch pillows strewn across the room like animals. God, I'm never letting Magnus or Isabelle near alcohol again.

After finally deeming the living room somewhat acceptable looking with my lazy, one handed cleaning job, I take a long drag from the oversized mug clutched in my hands. It's way too late for coffee, but the hazelnut creamer had been calling to me. It's justified.

Blinking hard, I pull the shawl tighter around me as I walk over to the blinds that hang against one wall. Tugging the long rope, I drag my feet over to the other side of the wall until the window is completely covered by the blinds, blinking out the cool grey light until only the fluorescent white light from the lamps remain. I'm on my way into my bedroom before I notice it.

I freeze, a splash of cherry red catching my attention. I swivel around to face the now drawn blinds, and I drop my mug.

The boiling hot coffee burns my skin raw as it splashes over my hand and feet as the porcelain shatters against the wood floor. I don't feel the sting, or even the blood that slowly leaks out of the cuts all over my feet from the mug. All I see are the crude letters sliced across the plain blinds, the cherry red spray paint dripping like vicious blood. Two words.

Tick Tock.

Beautifully terrifying, the penmanship somehow looks deliberately angry, taunting. I know that I'm screaming, but I know that nobody hears me. Jace is gone. I have to get out. I have to find a janitor, or call the police, or something. I have to-

As soon as I turn, I see him.

My breath chokes off in my throat, my heart skipping a full beat. He's right there. He's right there smiling. And I've never seen him before in my life, I know who he is.

His build is tall, yet lithe and athletic. Standing a good foot taller than me, his head was held high with a stubborn set to his defined, narrow jaw line. His skin is pearly, pale white and so perfectly smooth he seems to glow in the dimmed, yellow light backdrop. I see our dad in his white blonde hair that surpasses platinum, falling straight and eventually in a loose wave to his ears. In his eyes that so black no part of me thinks that they're just dark brown as they stare at me, relaxed and the same almond shape as mine. His lips are big and soft looking, slightly parted as he drags another heavy breath in. He's beautiful, and terrifying. I know who he is.

"Jonathan." His name falls out in a choked breath, but I notice the catch in his breath at the sound of his name on my lips. He smiles, and every part of me wants to scream at the poison that look sends seeping in.

"Hello, sister of mine." Jonathan lunges right as the bomb goes off.


	21. Bloody Brothers

**Lmao don't kill me. Just read guys. **

The first thing I feel is silk.

Before my mind registers it's awake, before my eyes open, my nerves spark to life and I feel the cool slippery material caressing my body in a soft embrace. My hands subconsciously curl into fists, grasping the thin fabric in between my stiff fingers.

The rest of my mind finally breaks through the dense fog wrapping my thoughts, and I gasp clean air into my harsh, rough throat. My eyes slowly peel open, and I can't help shake the image of dirty threads sewing my eyelids shut.

The first thing I see is a roof high above my head, painted a blinding white. I blink rapidly, adjusting my eyes until the surreal glow fades. The back of my neck aches as I raise my head off of a pillow, looking down in confusion at the rest of my body. I'm laid out perfectly on a set of oily black sheets, starkly contrasting the creamy paleness of my limbs. The cool white of my skin is dappled here and there with purple and blue bruises, faded yet aching distantly. The black fabric of the sheets mix in with the black of the unfamiliar night dress I'm wearing, short and seemingly barely there. Why was I wearing this?

Ignoring the screams of protest from my muscles and bones, I shoot straight up in panic. What the hell had happened?

The bedroom I'm in is large, the walls white and the furniture minimal but expensive, a vanity opposite the large bed I'm sitting on shining my reflection back at me. I swing my legs over the side of the bed hastily, landing on the plush carpet and stumbling forward on weak legs until my hands slam into the vanity. I brace myself on shaky arms, squinting into my own reflection. My skin is bare and clean, though a harsh purple stain marks a bruise on jawline and a small red cut underneath my brow. My hair is clean and brushed into my soft curls, falling down my shoulders. My familiar white gold locket bounces between my collar bones. I look shockingly normal besides the bruises, as if i had been cleaned up and treated. My fear only intensifies.

I slowly step backwards, hands going to tug ruthlessly at my hair to suppress my urge to scream from confusion. I had just been home and cleaning up while Jace was going to run some errands, and then-

Jonathan.

My heart leaps into my throat as my breath chokes of, remembering seeing Jonathan standing right in front of me, that absolutely terrifying smile on his face, and watching him lunge at me, silhouetted by an explosion of sparks and smoke and fire. It's all that comes to mind.

He must have kidnapped me. Wherever I am now, it must be some sort of house where him and Valentine lived. And now they have me.

Keeping myself from passing out from terror, I spin in place and my gaze lands on a window set above the bed. I jump onto the bed hastily, stretching onto my toes to peer over the ledge and into the blinding light. All I see is a stretch of brilliantly green grass, the corner of what seems to be a large blue lake, and a horizon of tall trees that blocks my sight. I have absolutely no idea where I am.

Stumbling away from the window, I lower myself back onto the ground, barely holding back tears. Breath doesn't come easily, and it takes everything I have in me not to scream. I have to get out. I have to find Jace. I need Jace.

My eyes focus on a large door that presumably leads out, and I creep towards it slowly. My heart stops when I realize it's unlocked.

This has to be a trick. Valentine or Jonathan or somebody had to be waiting for me to try to run away to kill me or stick me in a cell for the rest of my life or torture me or worse. But I don't have a choice.

The knob turns soundlessly underneath my fingers, and the door silently swings open. Ahead lays a simple, minimally furnished white hallway, a few doors on each side to it with a staircase leading straight down at the end. I stand frozen for a minute, the loudest things the ache in my bruises and the voice screaming at me to run in the opposite direction. I keep going forward.

As soon as I reach the top stair, I hear the noises. I freeze, my bare foot in the air as the indistinct sound of humming reaches my ears. The knot in my stomach tightens painfully, and my fingers grip the banister so hard my knuckles turn white. What the hell is going on?

I move soundlessly down the stairs, my feet ghosting over the steps in fear of a single noise. Slowly the bottom level of the house comes into view, and I have to stop for a minute to take it all in.

It's surprisingly modern, the walls a deep grey and the floors a black wood and everything made from glass or chrome. I crouch behind the staircase and peer out into what seems to be the living room, with two large overstuffed couches angled towards a large flat screen mounted onto the wall. Across from me is another large hallway that goes too long for me to see the end to, and I see the corner of what seems to be a kitchen. That's where the humming comes from, mixed in with the smell of asian cooking and a sizzle.

Every inch of me screams at me to bolt back up the stairs and fall out of a second story window rather than meet Jonathan. I can't move.

The humming is louder now, a cheerful melody sounding from just around the corner that I don't recognize. I can barely hear it over the sound of my own heart beating, thundering in my ears along with blood. Jonathan is here.

Creeping down the rest of the stairs silently, my fingers grip the banister deathly hard, shaking as my bare feet land on the cool wood. Moving silently forward, I round the corner and freeze.

Across a breakfast bar, I see Jonathan facing away from me as deft hands move quickly over a large six burner stove, several pots steaming and hissing with food. My mouth moves up in down, but I can't speak. My feet are frozen, staring at a slim back clothed in a thin white shirt, platinum blonde hair hanging just to his chin. I can hear blood in ears, taste something like bitter wine flooding my mouth. Every inch, every muscle and fiber screamed at me to turn and soundlessly run away, but it's too late. Because he sees me.

The light humming underneath his breath stops short as he turns and freezes, staring at me. Those black eyes widen, his pouted lips stretching into a smile of surprise. "Clarissa. You're up!" He says pleasantly. I swallow thickly, unable to respond. Jonathan, he's here. He's here, standing and breathing and smiling in front of me.

"Jonathan." I breathe. He breathes in softly, cheeks lifting as if speaking his name is the greatest gift I could ever give him. "You're Jonathan. You're my brother."

Nodding excitedly, his intense gaze doesn't lessen as he flashes a set of white teeth at me in a big grin. "And you're Clarissa. I have to say, it's so wonderful to finally actually meet you. You're so beautiful." His voice trails off slightly as his gaze drifts over me, and I ignore the shudder his stare brings on.

"What am I doing here?" I demand, though my voice is shaky and soft. He grins again, quickly turning to turn off the stove and grabs some plates. Above the clatter, he turns to speak to me again.

"I promise you I'll explain everything, but you haven't eaten. We'll talk over lunch."

I just stand there, stupefied. He's insane. He's standing there in front of the long lost sister he just kidnapped with stir fry. He's one hundred percent insane.

It only makes me more terrified.

He's dangerous. He's insane, dangerous, and one wrong word away from doing something even more insane than setting my apartment on fire. Fisting my fingers, I take a shaking breath before he notices how quick I am to passing out. And I smile.

"Oh- okay. Do you have a dining table?" I inquire softly, trying to keep the tremor out of my voice. He turns and smiles, pointing towards the breakfast bar.

"Usually just eat here. If you wouldn't mind, could you grab two glasses from the cabinet above the microwave please?" I nod mutely, reaching up to grab two small wine glasses. Jonathan brushes by me slightly to reach for a potholder, his wrist brushing my arm with a lightest touch. I jump back so fast, one of the wine glasses falls from my grasp and to the floor. Though instead of crashing and shattering on impact, Jonathan's quick to reach out and grab the glass by the neck with two fingers. He straightens up, offering it towards me with a quizzical smile. "Jumpy?"

"Yeah, flinchy person." I murmur underneath my breath quickly, taking the offered wine glass without brushing his fingers. I set them down on the granite noiselessly, sliding onto a stool. I'm suddenly viciously aware of the thin nightgown I'm wearing, the low neckline lined with lace along with the much too high hemline. The black silk doesn't cover much, and I'm left shivering.

Jonathan turns around, carrying two large plates piled with asian stir fry and emitting steam. Setting one in front of me, he zeroes in on my crossed arms. "Oh, of course you're cold in that. One second." He crosses the room and grabs what seems to be a large black robe, handing it to me on his way back to his seat. I murmur a thanks and draw it on quickly, sighing at the chance to cover myself up from him. He takes a bottle of wine and pours both of us a glass, the liquid as red as blood.

He digs in quickly, head bent as he inhaled his food. I take the chance to study him, discreetly looking up from my lashes as I push my food around with the fork. He reminds me of a dancer, built in the tall, lean, and graceful way only a dancer could be built in. His muscles underneath the thin shirt are wired and defined, layered with creamy pale skin, a color almost lighter than mine. His hair is straight and a platinum blonde all too similar to Valentine's, curving in to tickle the edge of a strongly defined jaw. His downcast eyes are that same black they were when they stared at me through the elevator monitor, too dark to just be brown. He reminds me of a painting made in only black and white with no hints of grey, only a slight rose flush above his angular cheekbones revealing he wasn't just an art piece. He's absolutely beautiful, in the way my artistic side, the side that's Jocelyn's daughter can't help but appreciate. I see a bit of the Jocelyn in him, in the way he held the fork like it's a paintbrush, the soft, naturally pink lips, the sharp brow bone, his slight build and the graceful way he moves, the supremely long curling lashes that cast spider leg shadows across his cheekbones. I'm still staring when he looks up, his eyes meeting mine for a small smile before he notices my full plate. "Not hungry?"

"A little too confused to eat honestly." I say quietly, peeking up at him slightly. He sighs around his mouthful of food, nodding lightly.

"I understand. I owe you an explanation." He sets down his fork, wiping away soy sauce from the edge of his mouth. "What would you like to know first?"

"Why you kidnapped me." The words slip out before I have a chance to filter them, and I bite my tongue the second they leave my mouth. My fingers tense on the edge of the black granite, ready to spring incase he explodes. Instead, he just rolls his eyes.

"Kidnapped is a harsh word Clary. Think of it more as, reclaiming what's rightfully mine." He says with satisfaction, swirling his wine glass between two fingers as he leans back, regarding me intently. I raise my brows lightly, trying my hardest not to antagonize him.

"How so?" I question lightly, hastily raising a fork filled with food to my mouth for some hope to diffuse the slight tension. I chew slowly, spiced chicken and vegetables melting deliciously in my mouth. I silently pray he didn't drug it.

"I guess I should explain at the start, shouldn't I?" Another sip of his wine. "How much do you know?"

Swallowing lightly, I give him a rundown. "I know that it was you who left that note outside of my apartment. I know that Valentine is our father and put a compound in Jace and I's blood and a different compound in your blood, that he burned down their house so that you can escape with him and that my mom has been keeping it from me until now." I lean forward slightly, eyes narrowing. "And I know that for about twenty years, you and Valentine have been watching me and waiting for the time to take me."

He's silent for a moment, watching me over the rim of the wine stained glass. Jonathan's gaze doesn't waver, neither does the small smirk on his lips. I bite my cheek, waiting for him to scream. "Actually, as of a week ago, it's been twenty five years since Valentine has been watching over you little sister. Happy late birthday."

"Thank you." I say shortly. He laughs softly, barely a puff of breath.

"You know Clarissa, I've been waiting to meet you for a long time. I always imagined you like this-" His eyes roam my face now, his gaze as soft and direct as the padded blow of a cat's paw. "Fiery and fierce, and beautiful as well." His hand reaches out and I freeze to stop myself from flinching as his long, pianist fingers slowly touch one of the soft red curls framing my face. He lets it run through his fingers and drop back to my shoulders, the soft wind fanning me as he slowly withdraws his hand. "You look just like your mother you know. But I can see our father in you. In your strong, stubborn jaw. In the set look in your eyes." He pauses, and his smile is mischievous and knowing, as if those eyes can burn right through my forehead and see exactly what I'm thinking. "And how well you're hiding just how scared you are of me right now."

Time stops for a moment, and the fork in my hands freeze. Jonathan simply takes another bite from a steamed vegetable. "It's okay, nobody expects you to be okay with all of this." He soothes, watching me with concerned eyes. "And there's some parts to the story you don't know too well Clarissa." Jonathan leans forward. "Do you know what those compounds were for?"

He's playing a game. I can see it in his eyes, the glint that let's me know he sees straight through any front I'm putting up, and he's waiting for me to break. I just narrow my eyes.

"Valentine was obsessed with creating super warriors-"

"Wrong." Jonathan is swift to cut me off. I bite my tongue to resist protesting, fiercely reminding myself that he's the one person i shouldn't play with. "Our father went to war as I'm sure Jocelyn told you. And he saw something. He saw humans dying, he saw people so weak that they slaughtered each other ruthlessly and the only thing that came out of it was death. He was a man of honor who knew what had to be done when it came to war. So he took the duty of helping all of mankind upon himself, like any man truly dedicated to the cause would do. It was a burden, a sacrifice, and he grandly bore it. He made those compounds to help everybody, and he used his flesh to carry on a legacy he couldn't. He told me how for months he injected himself with the rarest, most dangerous chemicals, used animals and other humans to help better humankind. It was all for humankind, Clarissa."

His posture is calm, but there's a fire behind those animated black eyes, one that sets every single nerve end on edge. "Clarissa, I don't think you understand how lucky we are. We- we got to be better than them, then humans. Valentine was doing us a favor, making us who we are now. We're better, faster, stronger than the weak, than the mundane. I hope you see that."

I clear my throat lightly, averting my eyes for a quick moment before looking back at him. "And Jace? How does he play into this?"

The second I utter those words, Jonathan's whole demeanor changes. The pleasant facade he's been parading melts away, and his entire body stiffens. His black eyes narrow as he clenches his jaw hard, two fists forming hard on top of the table next to his plate. The next words are a hiss, his voice low and rough. "Jace is a mistake. The compound should have never entered his veins, he was simply a mere mistake in the process of making the compounds. He never was made to bear it in his blood. Only Celine's circumstantial pregnancy and Valentines doubt in the compound resulted in Jace ever being affected, He's a mistake!." He's almost yelling now, anger and tension building. I can't help the slight flinch at his tone. He freezes the second he notices it, all the anger fading from his look.

"I'm sorry for yelling." He speaks gently now, warmly, as one would speak to a frightened child. "Jace- he's an abomination. A bastard child, so to speak." I bite down on my tongue hard, resisting the urge to throw a glass at him for speaking about Jace like that. "The only two people who were meant to have the original mixtures were you and I. We were meant to be counterparts, so to speak."

"You mean to say you think Valentine created us for eachother." I say, trying to keep the bitterness out of my tone.

He scoffs lightly. "There's no think to it, Clarissa. Valentine knew that there was no way he could combine the two substances. They included too many dangerous chemicals, too many chances for failure. But he knew that each substance has its benefits- substance one makes a person physically better, stronger, more lithe. It blocks out the little voice in the back of your head that tells you not to do what your head knows you need to do." He raises a single finger and points to his temple. "This," his finger slowly moves to his chest, right over where his heart beats. "Will always overrule this, in a person that has that compound in his veins." A light shudder passes over me as I look into his eyes and realize that more than anything, more than how strong or knowledgable he is or how easily he could reach across this table and strangle me to death, the thing that makes him even more dangerous is just how much he believes in every single word that comes out of his mouth.

"Compound two however, did something close to the opposite. It stimulated the mind, made everything work a little faster, a little clearer. And though I know perfectly well how you don't see it," He reaches across the table and taps my temple now, his light brush barely there. "In there lays an entirely different Clary that you're not even capable to unlock." He tilts his head to the side curiously. "Do you wonder why, why Jace and I seem to show just how we've been affected, and you can't?" He leans in a little bit closer, so close I can feel his hot breath stir my hair and I fight the urge to move away. "Because our father was a very smart man, and he made it so that you or I could never really be exactly what we were meant to be without each other."

He's staring straight at me, a look of wonderment on his face. "I've waited twenty-six years for you Clarissa, because I know that we're meant to be each other. It's nothing as unreliable as fate, it's written in our _blood, _Clarissa. We can't deny the truth. We're meant for eachother."

His eyes are wide, imploring, and I find it hard to look at him directly once more. I look away slightly, averting my eyes to my plate. Jonathan sighs lightly and leans away, eyeing my plate as well. "Clarissa, you haven't said anything in awhile."

I shove another mouthful of the now cold food in before i answer. "It's a lot to swallow, Jonathan. Just- doesn't it seem a little twisted to you?"

He smiles at me around another forkful. "It's a lot twisted, dear sister. Valentine was a twisted man after all. You, of course, have all the time you need to understand this. I would be more than happy to answer any more questions." I bite my tongue down, resisting the urge to scream. How can he sit there like that, as if it was a job interview and he's questioning me?

"You say that Valentine couldn't combine the two substances. How do we come into play?"

He raises a fair brow. "Ah, the golden question," He sets down his glass once more. "As I said, I have the head, you have the heart. And while there's no way to combine the mixtures," He pauses, "There's a way to combine our blood."

My heart stops.

I don't let it show on my face. "You mean children."

He smirks. "Very good, Clarissa. Think of us as, a newly reborn Adam and Eve, to help humanity." Jonathan's tone is calm, unworried and even. It makes me sick.

I can't respond, only tense all my muscles in response. "So that's why you took me?"

He nods. "To fulfill our destiny."

"And Jace? What happens to him?"

I feel, rather than see, the annoyance. "Jace," his voice comes out between gritted teeth. "Needs to understand he isn't entitled to you anymore. You are mine, I am yours Clarissa. Simple as that. And as long as he doesn't try anything, I am more than happy to let him live out the rest of his life.

We're silent for a moment, Jonathan waiting for a response, me not offering one. After a solid minute, he sighs. "Let me clear all of these plates away, and we can continue this conversation." He stands up fluidly, lightly picking up his plate and walking around the breakfast bar to pick up my plate. He pauses for a moment, hands still on the edge of my full plate. He leans down slightly, the edge of his hair coming down to tickle my cheek as his lips move against my ear softly.

"I'm so glad you're finally here with me, Clarissa. Where you belong."

That's when I grab the knife.

Within a split second, I pluck the blunt edged butter knife from the side of my plate and bring it up fast, raking it across his cheek with as much force as I can manage. He lurches back with a yell, dropping the plates in surprise and sending porcelain flying across the floor. I run past him, quick on my feet to dash into the living room. I stop for a sheer moment, pausing to see another hallway across the room, and what looks like a door-

Before I can start running, I'm grabbed by the back of the robe. I spin to face an angry Jonathan, blood leaking from a thin, long cut across his cheek. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

I strike out with a cry, landing a square punch on his nose and raking my nails down his exposed arms. I push him away fast, stumbling backwards. Face covered in blood, Jonathan snarls at me angrily and grabs for me again, catching hold of my wrist. I attempt to land another punch, but he just knocks it away with an impatient hand. "Stop Clarissa!" He yells, but I only yank harder on my wrist in response. I kick out, hard. My blow hands near his hip bones, and he grits his teeth in pain. I almost trip over my own feet, but manage to keep my grounding before Jonathan advances again. My mouth fills with a bitter tang as he backhands me, hard enough to make me see red in my vision. His face is set in a vicious scowl as he grabs my shoulders, hard. I pull away hard, screaming at the top of my lungs while coughing out blood. I block his next blow and kick him hard in the knee, though he doesn't buckle. He pushes me, hard, and I feel my body go flying into the glass table. It shatters under impact, and I feel the tiny shards of glass rip at my skin viciously. I land, hard, in a pile of broken up dazedly, I see Jonathan standing over me with blood misted hair falling into his livid eyes, muscles taut. His bare foot comes down, hard, squarely on my chest. I choke on the pressure on my lungs, increasing rapidly, though I stop for a moment to realize something with a bitter terror on my tongue. His blood is black.

My sticky hand scrabbles among the broken pieces next to me, and my fingers close around what feels like a large, jagged piece of glass. I grasp it hard enough for the jagged edges to break skin, and drive it into Jonathan's' bare ankle.

He yells out angrily, picking up his foot and leaning over. I kick out hard, knocking him flat off of his feet and onto his back right next to me. Without a second to think, I grab up the same piece of glass and quickly jump on top of Jonathan's rising form, pinning him down by the shoulders and poising the glass right above his pulsing neck.

Jonathan freezes underneath me, and so do I. We both stop breathing for a moment as he raises a brow, blowing the hair out of his face and looking up at me with laughing black eyes. And despite the blood fanning his face in a mist grotesquely similar to freckles, the wound on his ankle that's probably gushing blood right now, he grins up at me. "Ah," he breathes out roughly. "A true Morgenstern. You may have the beauty of your mother and the second mixture running through your veins, but you have the ruthlessness of a Morgenstern running through your veins. Don't deny it." He reaches up with a quick hand and grabs mine, lowering the shard until it touches the exposed skin of his throat, angled right over where I can see him hammering pulse. He lets go, leaving me frozen with only the pressure of two fingers away from spearing his throat. "Do it, dear sister. Prove me wrong. Prove to me you aren't weak without me. Show me just how much of a Morgenstern you are."

All I can hear is my heart thundering in my ears. His eyes are wide, feverish and bright and dancing with a dare. His chest moves rapidly underneath me, though his gaze is steady. "Do it." Jonathan whispers roughly.

I drive the shard down.

I let out a scream of frustration as it lands next to his pulsing throat, shattering into tiny pieces on impact with the hardwood.

Jonathan's laugh is slow, steady, his eyes alight with malice. "I knew it. You think too much with your heart, Clarissa."

He's up in an instant, throwing me off of him as if I'm nothing more than a doll. I land with a hard crash, and he's up in a minute and towering over me again. He picks me up by my hair, ignoring my scream of pain that rips my throat dry. "Shut up, you bitch." He hisses angrily, slamming me against the wall with so much force pain explodes all along my back. I gasp out, sagging against the wall. The only thing that holds me up is Jonathan pinning me against the wall with his own weight and hands angrily in my hair, another one wrapped around my throat with bruising pressure. His face is inches away from mine, breath harsh and sour and tinged with blood as he growls at me with a locked jaw and livid eyes. He lost all his control, all the composure he had when he sat across her at the breakfast bar. Jonathan, he was crazy. And finally showing just how insane he is.

"You _fucking _bitch. I knew you were feisty Clarissa," his chuckle is dangerous, causing my stomach to crawl inwards. "But I never should have underestimated you. You're still weak, foolish." His words are punctuated, with each one, the pressure of his fingers increasing harshly around my neck till I'm left gasping for air. "You need me, little sister. Without me, you're just an impulsive child who doesn't know what she's doing. Valentine was wrong about plenty of things, but he was right when he told me we needed each other, Clarissa. Without me, you're nothing." His voice is feverish, imploring, the voice of a man who believed in what he thought is right more than any other fact in the world. It scares me, even more than the blood on my face and his fingers on my throat.

"Was." I gasp out, hands pushing at his chest with no avail. "You- you keep saying Valentine _was. _Where- where is he?" My oxygen is running out, but I still hear his next words, still feel his sweaty hair on my face, his bitten, bleeding lips hot and speaking with cruel purpose than send a feeling like ice cold water dousing my insides through me.

"You clever little girl." His grip on my hair intensifies, and I start to sag, the numbness kicking in. "One of the perks of compound one? I'm an excellent liar. You see, I really don't give a shit about what Valentine made us for. That was one of our differences. All I know is, you're _mine _Clarissa. That is all that mattered to me, and I didn't care for Valentine's' other plans. So I killed him." A dry sob goes through me, and he laughs a short, hated laugh. "Don't grieve for him, our father was terrible. So I killed him." My eyes roll back in my head, and I feel my knees give. "And your dear little Jace is going to be next."

I hit the floor.

**It's 4 AM and I can honestly say tonight has been the only night in about three months that I have actually felt like I could write.**

**I've been going through one of the worst writer's block since I wrote my first short story tbh. One hundred percent, 2016 has been the most confusing, exhausting, hard, and emotionally draining and trying years of my life. And It's only March. **

**Damn life, back at it again with the crippling anxiety. **

**Anyways, everything from boys to best friends to musicals to petty girls to parents to homework to teachers has been really on my ass lately. So I would like to present, my guidelines to not being an emotionally disturbed hoe like me.**

**Don't date a white boy. Especially if he's four years older than you. Trust me on this. **

**Nutella fixes everything**

**Googling pictures of hot boys or watching shows with hot boys will make your life better. Let's just say I've marathoned Shadowhunters (fucking awesome show) and I currently want to ride Matthew Daddario's' dick into the sunset. Carry on.**

**Good eyebrows equal good life. So don't be a messy bitch and go too long without doing them because it will make you sad**

**If you do a musical at school, be prepared to lose sleep and deal with petty hoes. Just get your hands on their costume and put some pins in them. I speak from experience. **

**Repeat step one**

**If you have a best friend, never, ever let go of them. Never. They're worth it. **

**Buying cute underwear and wearing it will make your life 100% better**

**I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU'RE HONESTLY TEN TIMES BETTER THAN HOW ANYBODY SEES YOU ESPECIALLY AN ANNOYING BOY OR JUDGEMENTAL GIRL BECAUSE YOU PROBABLY HAVE AN AMAZING ASS AND MAYBE A LIL DIMPLE AND HEY I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU'RE ALL AMAZING OKAY DON'T LISTEN TO BOYS **

**Okay this list is way too long, so I'm going to go pull an all nighter now! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go check out my joint account with my co author and best friend, it's called Queensofbullshit and we have a really good story up that is amazing and i hope you all give it a chance! **

** Love Madeline**


End file.
